Then From Love Until Forever
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: COMPLETE! THANK YOU ALL! Six years ago the love of his life was taken from him. He lives his life lost and determined to find her, but a female from his past comes back intent on claiming his broken heart. Will he fall for the woman or is his wife still
1. Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I do not own Goodbye to you performed by Michelle Branch.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

***Author Notes***

Here it is…the first chapter to the sequel to From Friendship to Love!!!!!! I really hope you guys like…please review!!!! The more reviews, the faster I write the next chapter.

Ok you all know that my chapters are usually pretty long, however, this chapter is only half the length I normally write…BUT the other chapters will be longer I promise.  Chapter One just had to begin the set up and the catch up between the first story and its sequel.  

Lastly the very last section of this chapter (marked with *~*~*~*) is dedicated to all of you who actually believe I would make the love of Inuyasha's life disappear and possibly be dead only have him move on to someone else.  ^__^…just because someone from Inuyasha's pass comes back and begins to heal his heart a tad bit does not necessarily mean he will forget about his feelings for his wife….its all good just wait to find out what happens  hehe…I love you guys!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~ means the beginning and end of a flashback!  The content was supposed to be in italics but when I uploaded the chapter, they did not work.

Then From Love Until Forever 

**Chapter One:  Gone…Forever?**

The tiny grains of white sand squished beneath his feet and between his toes.  The rain pounded fiercely on his soaked form, yet Inuyasha felt nothing.  He had not felt anything for what seemed like an eternity.  His long silver hair clung to his skin and clothes.  The sound of crashing waves echoed along the shoreline.  She was gone. 

She was his wife, his love, his best friend, his Kagome.  She had been taken from him.  He could not find her.  Now after six years without her by his side, he was nothing more than a shell of the person he once was.  He had no spirit, no life, and no emotion but sorrow.  He was empty.  She disappeared taking his soul with her. 

God he missed her so much.  He missed the way her smile never failed to light up a room.  He missed the feelings she had him feel.  He missed the warm of her kisses and the softness of her skin.  He missed her.

Inuyasha had searched over every mile of the earth in search of his beloved.  Investigators by the hundreds had looked for her for over two years before giving up.  There was no sign of the female, no body, nothing.    Inuyasha bit the bottom of his lip roughly, not realizing he broke through the skin until the coppery taste of his blood leaked into his mouth.  He ignored it.  Nothing mattered any more, nothing but finding his wife. He was the only one who believed she was still alive; he was the only one who still clung to the hope of seeing her one-day.

He continued his short journey down the beach towards the mansion where he lived with his brother and his wife, Rin.  They had taken him in after Inuyasha had almost drunk himself into coma out of despair.  Rin and Sesshoumaru had kept him from drowning and wasting away in bottles of alcohol.  The mansion was very different from the one his parents owned back in their hometown, clearway across the country.  It was much larger, and rested on a cliff over looking the massive ocean behind it.  Inuyasha could see the manor towering, and glowing from the moonlight in the distance.

The fresh smell of jasmine entered his nose, although not a single flower survived on the abandoned shore.  It smelled like her, Kagome.  She was his soul mate, and he was completely lost now that she was gone.  Inuyasha closed his eyes as a flash scene of their wedding day appeared in his mind. She looked like an angel emerging from heaven; her long, white silk dress had a train six feet long. Her hair was done up in a pony and curled round the diamond tiara in her hair.  It was the greatest day of his life, their wedding, the day he took Kagome to be his wife.

He had married her that summer, two months after he had asked her to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together, eight weeks after their graduation.  Together they had begun college in the fall, opting to live in an apartment about five miles from campus.  Together they spent countless days at home, in the park, in the library doing assignments and often talking more than completing their tasks.  Together they lived, unconditionally happy, for two years.

 Inuyasha could feel the place where his heart once existed, quiver with familiar sadness and depression.  If his heart had not been crumbled, shattered, broken, and destroyed; it would be experiencing the same fate as his mind unwilling relived that terrible night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood in small, dark room waiting almost impatiently in the closet for her to exit the bathroom.  She was getting ready for her night class, fixing her hair and putting on some foundation to tone down the brightness of her husband's recent love mark on her neck.  An evil smile spread across his face, she was in the shower when he got home.  His wife was not aware of his presence.  

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with excitement as he watched her entered their bedroom from the crack between closet doors.  His heart rate quicken at the sight of her, she was beautiful.  She wore nothing but pink lacy panties and matching bra.  Her hair was done up in a loose bun, a few strands broke loose when the air conditioner kicked on, blowing pass her form. 

She stood in front of their bed with her back to him.  Her hands fiddled through the pile of clothing that he assumed she had pulled from the dryer earlier in the afternoon.  Stealthily he snuck out of the walk-in and crept silently towards the unsuspecting female.  He choked back a laugh as he quickly grabbed his wife by the waist, twisting himself slightly and allowing his back to fall on top of the king-size bed, Kagome landing on top of him.  Her initial reaction was to scream, causing him to wince at the high-pitched sound.

It took only a moment for Kagome to recognize his hands and the gold band on his left ring finger. Instantly she let her head fall aback against his chest, he watched enticed by the rapid rising and falling of her round breast.  

"You scared the hell out of me, Inuyasha." She said through a breathy voice.

"And you drive me insane by walking around the apartment like that, your point is?" Inuyasha asked her amusedly, while he slid from beneath her, allowing her body to fall gently upon the bed, "I couldn't help myself, your just so tempting,"

Inuyasha pinned her to the bed, showering her neck and shoulder with heated kisses.  He smiled against her warm, creamy skin at the sound of her soft moans.  

"Inuyasha," she whispered trying to catch his attention.

"Hm?" he muffled into her ear, his hand stroking up the side of her body, beginning at her knee along the side of her thighs, hips, stomach until it reached its destination.  He sensually massaged the mound of flesh under his hand.  He knew she was having trouble resisting his ministrations after she was silent for some moments before speaking again. 

 "I have to…um…I have to get to class." Kagome arched her back, when he sucked soft on the crock of her neck.

"And?  It won't hurt if you're a little late, hell it won't even matter if you don't show up at all."  Inuyasha lifted his head to stare into her beautiful crystalline eyes.

She smiled brightly at him, a tint of mischievous in her eyes but determination as well.  Inuyasha swore he would never get tired of that trademark smile, that seemed reserved solely for him.  Her hands stroked his back, until one glided over his shoulder, up his neck to cupped his cheek with her silky palm.  

"I wish I could, baby, but we have an exam tonight and unless I am in the ER, I have no excuse for not being present."

He mumbled about "fucking professors, and university policies" under his breath until his wife leaned up and captured his lips.  And his mind was lost, wallowing in the feel of her tongue massaging the contours of his mouth.  Her taste, her smell, it was intoxicating. 

She reluctantly pulled away.  A sad look glazed her blue orbs.  She reached up one last time, pressing her tender lips to his mouth before moving from under him and standing to get dressed.

Inuyasha groaned as he fell face first into the soft fabric of their comforter and remained there.  He could hear the soft rustle of clothing as she dressed for her class.  He did not want to her fail her exam but he did not want to let her go either.  He wanted to spend the rest of the evening with her in his arms, watching a movie, eating ice cream, and then falling asleep to the sound of her gentle heartbeat.  He sat up when he heard the sound of keys jiggling together.  

"I have to get going," she said tenderly.

Inuyasha barely heard what she said his mind was entranced at the sight before him.  She always took his breath away no matter how many times he had looked at her.  She wore a simple jade shirt, with sleeves that reached her elbows before they release from her arms to hang down to her hips.  'Princess sleeves' was what she had called them when she first purchased the article of clothing.  Her black skirt reached were an inch above her knees but it had slits up both sides half way up her thighs.  She looked stunning.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked, he figured she saw the dazed look on his face.

"Yes," his responded almost immediately, shaking his head slightly, "May I walk you to your car, m'lady?" He asked with a devilish smile and extending his arm out to her.

"Yes," she gleamed back at him, taking his arm, and kissing his cheek.

They walked arm and arm out the apartment and down two flights of stairs before reaching her car parked right next to his red Trans Am.  She made a move to unlock her car, but her husband snatched her up into his arms, once again showering her with kisses. 

"Inuyasha, honey. I am going to be late..." she pleaded, grasping his shoulders firmly.

"I know, but I am going to miss you," he said, pulling away from his attack on her neck and watching her intently.

He observed her smile and his heart soared, "I will miss you more."

"Feh, no you won't you will be racking your brain trying to remember what the hell are the defense mechanisms as delineated by Freud," he snorted playfully at her, tightening his hold around her waist.

A smug smirk spread across her face and she opened her mouth to recite from memory how Freud defined each of the defense mechanisms.  She was really too smart for her own good.   However, Inuyasha ceased her attempt to speak by stealing her breath away with his lips.   He felt her arms pull him closer, her slender fingers tangling in his long silver hair.  After another minute, Inuyasha finally pulled away, not wanting her to speed to class so she could get there on time.

"I love you," she said in a breathy voice.

"I love you, too...Always and Forever."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had watched her drive off that night, not realizing, never knowing that it would be the last time he would she her again.  He clearly remembered the hours of worrying and dread after she failed to return home from her class.  He had called every friend he knew she had to see if she had gone out with them or something.  But none of them had seen her.  Hours passed, and he felt sick to his stomach.  He drove around the city and university searching for her car, a crash maybe, anything.  

Days passed, Kagome was nowhere to be found.  It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth.  Her classmates had said she left right after class was released, very eager to get home to him.  Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived a short time after her disappearance to help him.  The Tama brothers used every single resource they had in the search for Kagome Tama.  They had only managed to find her metallic green Mazda, wrapped around a tree sixty-seven miles from the university.  Blood stains covered the driver's seat but that was all that remained of Kagome.  Her school books were gone, everything Inuyasha knew was in her car had vanished from all her Cds down to the candy wrappers she was so found of just throwing in her backseat.  

Inuyasha's body fell back on to the rough sand; his toes dug into the course grains.  His arms rested on his bent knees, as his head hung between them.  Six years of searching for her.  Six years of having to face each horrible day knowing there was nothing left in life to live for.  He worked twelve hour days, often days longer as vice president of his late father's business.  Sesshoumaru took on the role of president, which was to be expected since he was the eldest child.  Working non-stop was the only way to make it through the long torturous months and years.  And Rin.  She had been such a blessing to him.  Inuyasha was wrong; he was not the only person who believed Kagome was still out there.  Rin did too.  

She had taken on the role of his caretaker, making sure he ate properly, and did not over exhaust himself.   She kept him in line, not allowing him to flounder for too long in grief.  Rin was constantly reminding him that Kagome would not want him to just give up.  She was right, he knew it, but without Kagome there was not point to anything.  

The police, inspectors, detectives, and investigators could not find even as much as a body.  There was not proof aside from dry blood that Kagome was actually dead.  And Inuyasha held on to that hope as if he would die if he let it go.   Something deep inside his being told him she was not dead.  He knew he would feel it if she was.  Yes, her presence still walked somewhere but without him.  He wondered a million times an hour, where she was, what she was doing, was she trying to get back to him, or was she held captive, tortured, sick?  His thoughts were starting to drive him mad.  

As much as Sango, Miroku, Kagome's family, and his own loved Kagome, they did not believe she was still alive and thought Inuyasha to be wasting away with his dream that she still was.  But nonetheless, they still supported him, encouraged him, and helped him through his ordeal.  

He leaned back, lying on the moist sand.  The rain had ceased for the time being, but high tide was coming in, sneaking closer to him with every wash of a wave.  He didn't care.  His solemn golden orbs found the bright stars that twinkled brilliantly in the night sky.  It was late…early…whatever, he would have to get back to the mansion soon, and he had a conference with the border of directors before his morning meetings.

He stared intensely at a particular star that stuck out among its siblings, shining brighter making the others seem dim.  Inuyasha did not know why he remembered but the star was officially known as Sirius, the Dog Star, it was the brightest star in the sky its aside from the sun.  He knew his Kagome was out there, somewhere. 

"I will find you, Kagome.  Even if it's the last thing I do, I will find you." He vowed into the blowing wind closing his eyes to rest for a moment.  For a split second the star increased in brightness, twinkling ten times its magnitude than usual before returning to normal but the sleeping male did not notice. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A female in her mid-twenties sat alone on a cliff over looking the vast valley below.  The wind blew her dark hair wildly behind her.  She pulled the wool blanket closer to her body, trying to soak up as much warmth as she could possibly muster.  The sun was setting giving off bright colors of pink, yellow, orange, and purple as it mixed with the darkening blue sky.  Stars began to appear one at a time, and her brilliant blue eyes focused on the brightest star.  

Her mind began to wonder to the questions that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had come to live in this beautiful wilderness.  Who was she?  Where did she come from?  How did she get here?  And why can't she remember anything?  Tears began to prick at her dry eyes.  She felt so alone, as if she had lost something of great importance.  

The tall, slender female was not alone; she had the old woman who had taken care of her since her arrival. And she had Destiny, the only clue she had to her past.  The young woman let out a pained sigh.  She had been brought to this great valley many years ago, with nothing but the clothes on her body, a necklace with a small pink orb as a charm, a wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand, a beautiful antique ring on her right hand, and most importantly a growing child in her womb.  She had no identification, and no memory of her life.  

Her heart was constantly grieving, and she could not understand why.  Had she lost something so great that it would haunt her even when she had no recollection of it?  The woman stood to her feet; the blanket she clutched in her small hands fell to just brush against the blades of grass beneath her feet.  Her eyes never left the star, proudly shining like a jewel under a spot light.  She had tried to leave, to find her past, but the old woman said it was impossible.  Enormous mountains surrounded the untouched lands, and the old lady had said those who had brought her to this place had blown the only exit closed.  

The only way out was to scale the towering mountains that extended far into the clouds.  She knew the task would be unachievable not to mention the danger to herself and her daughter.   The female's mind wandered to her beautiful daughter who was a few months over being five years of age.  She loved the child more than words could describe.  The girl had raven black hair and piercing, warm amber eyes.  Something deep inside her heart, told her that she had loved the man who had fathered her daughter with every ounce of her being.  But for the life of her she could not remember a single thing about him.  Destiny never asked about her father, partly because she was not around anyone who would tell her she was supposed to have a mom and a _dad_ besides her mother and the older lady. 

The star continued to hold the woman's attention and for a moment twinkled brighter before returning to its normal magnitude.  The female's breath caught in her throat, she felt the overwhelming sensation of hope take a hold of her thin body.  Maybe someone out there was looking for her.  But how did she wind up here in the first place?  Did she come willingly or had she been forced?  Did the father of her child not want her anymore?  

Her head hung in defeat, so many questions that could never be answered.  But the hope still lingered.  Would she ever find what her heart knew was missing?

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Ok here is the first chappy!  I know Its short, the rest of the chapters will be the normal length I make my chapters…I am sorry.  

Feel free to ask questions if your confused or anything…just remember some questions I won't answer if they have anything to do with what will happen later in the story…but just answer this question in case anybody might think of it…Rin is not the person who heals Inuyasha's heart…she happily married to our favorite fluffy. ^__^

Next chapter will catch up with Rin, Sess, San, Miro, and possibly another person….um eerrr…I will prolly go more in depth about what has happened in the six years since From Friendship to Love…possibly more flashbacks if you all want…cause I know sometimes flashbacks can be annoying…let me know what you think

Ok Chapter Two coming soon….**REMEMBER** the more **_REVIEWS_** I get, the more motivated I will be to make time to write the next chapter…so in other words the more reviews the fast the update.  ^__^

Until Next Time…read RIVERS OF THE HEART by me...Pretty please!!!


	2. Return to me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I do not own Goodbye to you performed by Michelle Branch.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

***Author Notes***

1) Sorry guys it took me so long…sheesh I had so much schoolwork this week I did not even have time to think let alone write a new chapter.  Please forgive and thank you all so much for your reviews.

2) Ok well I made a boo boo…Kag's daughter was not originally supposed to be named Destiny but its too late to fix that now but I figured out a way to incorporate that name into the story…so worries ^__^

**FYI about KAGOME!**

Yes that was Kagome at the end of the last chapter.  She was abducted and in the process winded up with amnesia (you will discovery how and why in later chapters).  Naraku was the one who had her taken away from Inuyasha but he did not kill her for reasons you will also find out later.

Instead of killing her, he had her taken to a valley that is completely surrounded by mountains.  There is no way out other than a cave that was destroyed when Naraku's people left Kagome.  Yes the old woman is Kaede and yes Kagome's daughter is Inuyasha's.

Someone asked how the pregy worked out.  Ok well when Kagome was taken away she was two weeks pregnant so her and Inuyasha did not know that they were going to be parents.  Ok well usually a woman carries a baby for nine months…its been six years since Kag disappeared.  I said the little girl was a few months over five years old…so five years + nine months + few (roughly three) months = six years.  And lastly nope…Kagome is not pregnant again. ^__^ I hope this ease some of your wondering minds a bit. Thank you again for reviewing. Oh and its only Kagome, Kaede and Destiny living in the valley, nobody else lives there.

Please REVIEW!!

~~~~~~ means a flashback

Then From Love Until Forever 

**Chapter Two: ** **Return to me**

Rin sat at the small but elegant booth that stood at the far end of her kitchen.  The sound crashing waves echoed into the bright room of her home.  The early morning sunshine reflected off the pots and pans hanging above the center island illuminating the kitchen further.  She nibbled on her perfectly toasted piece of bread, while her eyes skimmed through her student's essay on Japanese history.  

The house was silent from all activity although the young female was aware of her husband getting ready for work and the teenager down the hall preparing to go to school.   She had checked her brother-in-law's bedroom before she came downstairs. She instantly knew he had not come back from his walk from the night before.  Rin sighed worriedly at the thought.  

He was the not the same person anymore.  He was no longer Inuyasha, he was a body…no soul, no spirit…nothing aside from overwhelming and undying pain.  The soft click of the French doors caught her attention and she looked up from the paper she had been reading.

Inuyasha stumbled into the room, his eyes clouded with grogginess, his hair disheveled, and wet sand clung to his damp clothing.  She knew he had fallen asleep on the beach again.  He couldn't keep doing this to himself, but she had no power to stop him.  The only thing she could do was to make sure he did not kill himself by starvation, dehydration, alcoholism, or suicide.  The latter he had not tried yet and all his friends worried that one day he was just going to snap and end his miserable life.  She knew the single idea, the single desperate possibility of Kagome still being alive has kept him going day after long, agonizing day. She watched him stalk through the kitchen, his eyes blank of all emotion.

"Good morning," she said in a low whisper so not to scare him.

He stopped his advance towards his bedroom to look at his friend.  Moments passed and he found it difficult to formulate a response in his brain.  He instinctively reached up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes while his mind attempted to wake up.

"Morning," his reply was muffled slightly by a yawn.

Rin smiled at him not excepting a smile in return.  He had not truly smiled since Kagome disappeared; only forced grins ever appeared across his lips.  

"What time is it?" he asked her, scratching his head.

"A little after eight." 

"Fuck," he whined angrily, storming out of the room.  

Rin could hear his irritated voice call out to her from the hall, "I am going to be fucking late for my meeting."

The woman shook her head, took another bite of her toast, and resumed reading through the short report.  Minutes later her husband entered the room hastily. She watched him intently and observed his actions.  He walked up to the coffee maker, grabbing the handle, he poured a cup of previously made black coffee just the way he liked it.  Sesshoumaru turned abruptly startling his wife a bit but offered he a rare and weak smile. 

"You got up earlier this morning," He stated simply.

"I have to finish grading these papers before my class this afternoon," she responded picking up the tall stack of papers before dropping them back on the table with a thud.

"I shall assume Inuyasha will be late this morning?" 

Rin nodded slowly, staring down at her half eaten bread.  Her attention was drawn towards the door when footsteps echoed closer.  Sesshoumaru and Rin watched Kanna walk through the door, dressed in white pants with a sliver chain belt across her hips and a white fitted t-shirt.

Her face was placid, as it had always been.  She stared between her two guardians, "May I visit my sister after school?" 

"Of course honey," Rin answered quickly.  She would never keep the girl from seeing her sister.  Rin's stomach dropped as her mind thought back to events of years before.

After Kagome vanished, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha directed their anger at the only person they believed to be the one that had taken her away.  Naraku Shikon.  They _still_ without a doubt believed that Naraku was behind her friend's tragic disappearance.  But there was no proof to accuse the man, nothing linked back to him.  Inuyasha had a hard time accepting that fact and spent, on more than one occasion, a night in jail for verbally and physically attacking Naraku.  Sesshoumaru had to bail him out every time, but luckily the Naraku never pressed charges.  

It had been about thee years after Kagome disappeared.  Kagura and Kanna had been living with the Tama family, under close protection.  Kagura was upset about Kagome, and agreed with the brothers about her father's involvement in the matter.  So after observing Inuyasha's behavior over the months, she decided to confront her father alone.  If she found out anything, no body would know until she woke from her stupor.  As Kagura was walking out to her car after a heated argument with Naraku, she was mugged, stabbed, beaten and knocked unconscious.  And that was the way she had remained for the last two years, in a comatose state.  The mugger was never caught, witnesses were never found…again there was nothing, much like Kagome's case. 

Kanna accepted Sesshoumaru and Rin's offer to be her guardians until her sister recovered.  The junior in high school visited her sibling three times a week, and usually kept to herself.  She never went out with friends, never participated in school activities.  She was the complete opposite of what Rin, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku had been in school.  Sesshoumaru's voice pulled Rin from her digression.

"Would you like a ride to school, Kanna?" 

The stoic young girl nodded, and Sesshoumaru stepped closer to his wife.  She stood at his approach, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck when he was within reaching distance.  She felt his arms around her waist, hugging her closer to his body as if she would vanish at any instance.  Sesshoumaru had been extremely protective over her for the last six years, so had Inuyasha.  The both feared that Naraku would continue to take his rage out on her to hurt the brothers as much as he could.  First, Kagome then Kagura, so they protected her like hawks alarmed for her safety and worse.   Naraku had made no attempts to hide his hatred for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha since the eldest ruined his plans to have his beloved daughter married to Inuyasha.  

Sesshoumaru held his wife tightly for a few minutes before reluctantly parting from her, placing a lingering kiss on her warm lips before exited the kitchen, Kanna following close behind him.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha walked lazily down the bustling city sidewalk in search of a small quaint restaurant so he could satisfy his unusual hunger.  Normally he would work through his lunch break not caring to eat anything until someone forced him, but today he could not think straight on an empty stomach.  After about five minutes of searching, he eyed a small eatery across the street. Cautiously he jogged across the busy highway, mindful of speeding cars.  

He entered the café, quickly noticing the long line of people waiting to be seated.  He mumbled under this breath but decided he did not want to go searching for another restaurant.  He stepped up to the hostess, observing the stressing features across her face. 

"How many, sir?" she asked in a delighted, cheery voice.

"One," he responded as she jolted down notes across her black book.

"Last name?"

"Tama."

The red-haired woman ceased her actions and stared up at him. A few seconds passed and she shook her head to relieve her mind of sudden revelation and excitement at seeing the fame businessman in front of her.

 "It will take about ten to fifteen minutes, sir.  Please have a seat over there, we will call you when your table is ready," She said motioning towards the seating area. 

Inuyasha nodded and headed in the direction she pointed towards, however he opted to stand.  He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall.  His eyes slowly closed, relishing in the cool breeze that washed over him.  Thoughts and memories flickered through his mind before finally settling on a single happy memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"INUYASHAAAAA!!!!," Kagome's high pitched, fear stricken voice echoed over the mountain, "I AM GOING TO KILLLLLL YOUUUUU, AHHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha fell back on to the snow, holding his stomach while his body jerked violent from the laughter filling his soul.  He ignored the freezing moisture seeping into his thick pants as the red snowboard attached to his feet waved in the air.

The cold wind burned the back of his throat as his lungs heaved for air, the laughter would not cease.  It was just too funny.  Maybe he had been wrong.  Maybe he should not have pushed her down the slope before she was ready to go herself.  Maybe she should have not started the impending argument.  Maybe he would eventually feel sorry for winning the disagreement and sending her screaming frantically down the mountainside. Maybe he would stop laughing before their honeymoon was over. 

Ok, so it was mean of him to push her because he was well aware of her fear of skiing down such a high slope to begin with.  Inuyasha finally managed to stand back up after much difficulty trying to balance on the slick snow.  He continued to chuckle after her screams stopped indicating that she had reached to bottom.  After their wedding in mid-summer, Kagome and him had decided to go skiing at his family's resort that had snow fall all year around.  They had their own cabin, a fireplace, and each other everything was perfect.

Inuyasha pushed forward to descend the slope before stopping abruptly.  She would no doubt kill him when he reached the bottom.  He could see the headlines now…_Wife Beats Living Hell Out of Husband After Only Two Days of Marriage. _

A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he etched off down the slope. He would not let her get very far into his punishment before he persuaded her otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The vibration in his pocket jolted the silver-hair man back into reality.

"Yeah?" he answered after retrieving and flipping up the small silver phone.

"Inu, how's it going?" Miroku's voice echoed into his ears.

"As to be expected," Inuyasha pushed his weight off the wall.

"Well, hey.  Sorry to bother you, but Sango and I are going to be in town next week and we were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner one night or something."

"Yeah, I think that could pull that off, but I have a better idea.  Are you staying in a hotel?"

"Yes."

"No your not.  You can stay at the mansion with us during your visit." 

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, he missed his friend since Miroku and his wife moved back home, where they had all grown up together, "I am positive."

"Thank you, our flight lands next Sunday night, I will give you a call when we arrive."

"Alright."

"Thank you again.  I can't wait to see everybody.  Well I have to get going.  Talk to you in a couple of days. Bye"

"Bye," Inuyasha finished the conversation, closing his phone and shoving it back into his pocket.  He was as pleased as he could be that he would be seeing his friends again. 

------------------------------

She stared at him from her seat in the dining area.  He had not changed much.  She had not seen him since the night he humiliated her without a word of apology or anything.  Some people would wind up hating the person who had caused them such embarrassment but she did not.  She wanted him, always had, and would have him…no matter the cost.  

Her eyes lit up as the object of her desire followed to hostess to his table.  She had waited, been patience.  Daddy took care of any obstacles that would stand in her path to victory.  He killed the bitch her man had taken as a wife.  A smirk played at her lips; taking her credit card from the small leather folder the waitress returned to her the determined female stood. 

Biting the bottom of her bright, red cherry lips, she glided her way towards the unsuspecting ex-boyfriend.  He was reading over a menu, his face was completely emotionless, reminding her of his bastard older brother.  She frowned upon noticing the gold wedding band on his left hand.  

'Well, that is going to have to go, and soon," she thought silently, inching closer and closer to his table. 

 "Inuyasha?" she asked as if she had only just noticed him.

He looked up from his menu; it took a moment for his eyes to focus on the tall, slender figure before him, "Ki…Kikyou?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes," she smiled at him as he stood and gave her a hug.

"God, it's been so long," he pulled away motioning for her to seat.

"It has Inuyasha, eight years, I believe."  Kikyou took a seat at the small round table, across from him.  She noticed his facial expressions were not as animated like they used to be, his eyes looked distance.  It's probably because he had been lonely the last six years, but not any more.

"Wow it has," Inuyasha reasoned reaching for his water glass and taking a quick sip of the clear liquid.

"How's it be going?" she questioned, looking into his dark amber eyes, and giving him a pure gaze of sympathy.  

Inuyasha looked away, he was beginning to despise the emptiness that threaten to consume him every time the slightest notion would lead to his wife, "I'm surviving," he stated flatly returning his eyes to the black haired female.  

"Oh," her face fell into despair, but her thoughts were silently victorious, "I am so…I didn't mean to…God, it has to be so hard.  I couldn't even imagine."

He licked his dry lips, "Don't worry about…so how have you been since graduation?" 

Kikyou made sure to place a depressed, hurtful look in her eyes as she responded, "Daddy sent me on a European tour to help get my mind and heart off…" she blinked back fake tears, unable to finish.

Inuyasha's eyes grew with realization, and his heart twisted in regret.  He had proposed to the female who had captured his heart during their graduation without breaking things off with his unknowing girlfriend.  He had probably humiliated her, he had not warned her, and he had betrayed her.  Guilt washed over his being like a tsunami.  In the excitement of the event and his engagement he had forgotten about Kikyou for a couple of days.  When he finally did remember, her father had already sent her away for the summer.  

He regretted his treatment towards Kikyou and promised one day to make it up to her in a friendly gesture, somehow.  He made hated her father as if he were Satan, but aside from a bitchy, spoiled brat attitude, Kikyou had done nothing to him.

"Kikyou," he started his voice low, "I am so sorry…"

"It's okay," she said quickly wiping away falling tears, "I forgave you a long time ago.  I just wished I knew that my father was blackmailing you to stay with me.  I feel so awful, I never wanted to have a boyfriend that was forced to be with me."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be with you…it was…" Inuyasha shook his head in aggravation, "I don't know.  All I can tell you now is that I am terribly sorry for all the pain and suffering I might have caused you, Kikyou."  He found it hard to tell her that someone had taken his heart away from her, not that Kikyou ever had it anyways.  He knew Kagome and Kikyou had not got along since the moment they met, so he couldn't just say…'I fell in hopeless in love with your enemy.'

Kikyou flatten out the wrinkle in her skirt, "I told you, I have already forgave you," she gave him a weak smile.

"I know," his eyes staring at the white tablecloth.

 "It is okay," a soft chuckle emerged from her lips, her eyes taking a glance at her watch.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it.  I just wish I could make it up to you somehow."

Kikyou inwardly celebrated, "Well, why don't you treat me to dinner some time next week and we will call it even?  It will give us a chance to catch up a bit." 

Inuyasha took a moment to think about the proposition.  Sango and Miroku were visiting next week but they would not completely occupy his time.  He hadn't gone out much aside from business outings in years.  It was just dinner, he'd have to make sure she did not read too much into the idea, his heart would and always belong to Kagome.  But other than that, he did not see why it was a bad idea. 

"Sounds good to me," he noted back, "Do you have a home number, or cell I could reach you at.  I have to check my schedule too see what nights I have open.  I left my PDA back in the office."

Kikyou shook her head, "It's alright," she responded back, reaching in her beige purse to retrieve a pen.  Quickly she jotted down her cell phone number on a napkin and handed to Inuyasha.

"Well, I better get going.  My boss won't be happy if I am late from my lunch break again.  It was good to see you again, Inuyasha," she said as she stood.

Inuyasha stood with her, folding the napkin in his hands and placing in his pocket with his phone, "You too.  And I will call you soon about dinner."

"Okay." Kikyou smiled and gave him a quick hug before turning to exit the restaurant as vows echoed in her obsessed mind, 'you will be mine, Inuyasha. You will be mine.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers as he leaned back against his leather chair. It was entirely too late to be going through proposals but it had to be done.   A small, antique lamp illuminated his office with a dim glow.  Rin was home, safe; Kanna was home, safe; and Inuyasha was across the hall in his own office working on a budget report, safe.  The people he cared most about were taken care of so his mind could rest easily and solely concentrate on the task at hand.  

He mentally cursed, he did not want to spend another three hours working, and it was already a quarter after twelve.  He pushed the documents aside and rolled his neck back to ease the tense muscles.  He eyed a white envelope resting on top of his closed laptop.  It was odd; he had not noticed it earlier.  Across the center of it, _Sesshoumaru Tama_ was written almost illegibly.  

He glared at it as if it possessed some sort of threat to him.  His secretary must have dropped it off while he was away from his office.  Normally he would not waste his time with such an informal means to contact him.  But something in the back of his mind told him, urged him to discover the contents of the envelope. After much deliberation, he reached from the thin package, tearing it open and removing the torn, yellow sheet of paper. 

His eyes scanned over the black print:

I have some information that you might find useful such as…I know where your sister-in-law is and who took her…Meet me behind the abandoned building on 74th street alone…Around one o'clock am…tonight…For the sake of her safety and my own, I request you do not inform your brother or all bets are off.  I will trust you to make the right decision. 

_~Ko-U_

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up in hope.  Kagome was alive?

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Oh yes oh yes oh yes I am stopping there. Hehe sorry guys please forgive.  The next update will be when I get the time between homework and working.  Thank you all so much for your support and please REVIEW!!!!! ^__^

I am going to try this…to help keep the confusion down a bit…please tell me if you helps you guys…if it does then I will keep doing it.

**Key facts about this chapter:**

*Kagura was attacked and winded up in a coma

*Sesshoumaru and Rin are taking care of Kanna

*Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are afraid Rin might be the next target for Naraku's rage

*Inuyasha _still_ thinks Kikyou is the innocence in all of this

*Naraku was the one would had Kagome kidnapped

*Kikyou thinks her father had Kagome killed and does not know her rival is still alive. 

Ok well I really hope that helped…PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!

Until Next Time…


	3. So close, yet so far away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I do not own _I swear_ by All 4 One. 

Please forgive the grammar and spelling errors…I am only human but believe me when I say I do try.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:**

Sorry guys for the late update the past week or so has been pretty hectic…my boss's mother / my friend's grandmother passed away last week and my brother's friend drown the other day and he's been pretty upset…so I haven't really had the time, nor been in the mood the finish the chapter.  I am sorry.

Since I am on **SPRING BREAK**, if I get a certain number of reviews (my target amount ^__~ ) I will post the next chapter in a couple of days because all I am doing this week is working so I can get a new car meaning I have more time to write!!!!!!!

**So REVIEW pretty please!!**

P.S. Naraku didn't hire Kaede to take care of Kagome….it will be explained in the next chapter…which will be the last chapter I need to set up the story…the fun will begin after chapter four…hehehehehe I am really excited about it. 

Then From Love Until Forever 

**Chapter Three: So close…yet so far away.**

Sesshoumaru walked down the damp, dark alley towards the abandon warehouse.  His eyes scanned and surveyed his surroundings, alert for anything out of the ordinary.  Anything that might constitute that he was being set up.  He saw nothing in the dark shadows and he cautiously turned the corner to the back of the building.  He could see a tall, slim figure standing a few feet from him in the darkness of the night.  His eyes strained in an attempt to identify the man before him.  

"You have come to find out the location of your sister-in-law, have you not?" the man's voice was young, but strong. 

"I have…" Sesshoumaru responded stoically taking a step closer.

"Very well, then I will tell you under one single condition."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; he was not one to take demands from someone else.  If Kagome were anybody else and not family, if his brother did not love her so much even after all these years, Sesshoumaru would never adhere to anything this man requested. 

"What is the condition?"

"That you not tell your brother she is alive."

Sesshoumaru growled, stalked to the figure and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the light.  The man stared at Sesshoumaru, his face unwavering. 

"I have seen you before. Where?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I am Kohaku.  Kagome is a dear friend of my older sister, and my best friend is her younger brother." Kohaku announced, pulling his shirt from the older male's grip and taking a step back.

"How have you obtain the information of her whereabouts?  How do you know she is even alive?"

"A few years after Kagome's disappearance I began working for Naraku beginning at the bottom and working my way up to higher positions, earning the trust of his advisors," Kohaku replied, a smirk forming on his lips, "A few months go one of Naraku's men revealed to me, in a drunken stupor, the location of a woman Naraku had ordered him to capture."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darken to a deep amber glow, "Naraku," his voice was low and dangerous. 

"Yes, Naraku had her taken from your brother.  Luckily the advisor who told me remembered nothing in the morning so I was able to check around unnoticed and affirmed that the woman is Kagome."

A stray dog knocked over a pair of tin trashcans earning both men's attention, and they both subconsciously scanned the area for any signs of intruders.

"That bastard will _pay_ for the pain he has caused my family." Sesshoumaru's fist clenched at his side digging into his palms and bringing his gaze back to the other man.

Kohaku shook his head, "You have no evidence aside my word to prove that he took her.  My word in court against Naraku's lawyers would mean nothing.  Give me time, I have discovered a file that contains all information concerning Kagome, it is locked inside a safe in Naraku's home office.  I am working on obtaining the file so that Naraku can be held accountable for the evils he had caused, but it will take me some time."  

"Why do you do this?  It could very well cost you your life."

"I do it for my best friend, he hasn't been the same since he lost his sister.  I do it for Sango who loved Kagome as a sister and I do it for Inuyasha because I believe no one should be forced to live without the person they love.  If it cost me my life, then I die without regret knowing that I tried to help those people who I care about the most."

Sesshoumaru moved to stand directly in front of Kohaku, placing a firm grip on the young man's shoulder, "You are indeed an honorable man to do this for them."

Kohaku did not respond to the compliment instead he proceeded to tell all that Sesshoumaru would need to know in the coming months, "You may retrieve Kagome form her place of exile.  I did not know of her condition or how she has been treated for the last six years but she is alive, I am sure of it.  If you do bring her back then she can not be seen by anybody aside from your wife until I have the file."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and Kohaku continued, "Naraku does not keep watch over Kagome so he will never know of her absence.  However if he discovers that she is gone before we can put a stop to him, I fear she will endure far worse fate when he comes to take her back. He is driven by revenge.  He'll wait patiently for a slip up in Kagome's security and possibly this time kill her.  He wants Inuyasha to suffer for the pain he caused Kikyou and so he will take the most valuable person away from your brother."

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru muttered in a low whisper before turn to the side and staring across the ragged courtyard behind the building. 

"Yes, that is why Inuyasha can not know that she is alive.  We all know he is not one to do things quietly or discreetly, and we cannot risk her safety and his sanity until we have that file in our possession and destroying the threat of Naraku forever. I have faith Inuyasha can survive a short time longer without her, he has this long."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed, "Very well, Rin and I will go and bring Kagome home but I am going to keep her in the mansion with us.  Hiding her anywhere else could also result in tragic circumstances.  Inuyasha will not know of her presence until the time is right, she will remain hidden in the mansion away from him."

"Okay, I will contact you as soon as I am able to get a hold of the file, if I should fail, there is one other who has the same determination as I to save Kagome and Inuyasha, will he finish what I have started. Should he fail as well, you will be on your own."

Kohaku held out a small gray envelope to Sesshoumaru, "Inside is Kagome's location.  Be careful, and remember my words.  Inuyasha must not know she is alive, and nobody can know you have her.  You will need a helicopter to reach her location too. Good luck"

Sesshoumaru took the package just as the moonlight broke through the dark clouds of the early morning hours lighting up their secret rendezvous.  The silver hair male's eyes stared up at the crescent moon descending towards the horizon, when his gaze returned to the man; Kohaku had disappeared into the darkness of the shadows leaving an empty spot in his place. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha felt the heat of anger boil his blood as he laid on in his bed, listening to his associate tell him their newest lead on Kagome was a dead end.  He shot a death glare at his alarm clock, only a reaching distance away, telling him with large bright red lights that it was a minute till six in the morning. Darkness still engulfed his spacious room, his heart sinking into the depths of despair while the man on the phone expressing his condolences about the matter.

Broken heartedly and dangerously angry his gripped his cell phone and flung it across the room with such force it crumbled to pieces when it impacted with the far wall.  He wanted her back, he wanted her by his side again and yet another piece of his fragile hope dwindled into nothingness. 

He heard the soft click of his alarm clock indicating to him it was now precisely six and the room would be momentarily filled with music from a local radio station.  He despised the bellowing sound of the beeping racket that was an option to wake him in the morning so instead he chose to be woken to music.  He was not disappointed. 

_*__I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)*

Inuyasha's heart stopped beating, creeping into his dry throat and threatening to cut off his air supply.  Pain and memories flooded into his mind, overwhelming him to the brink utter and complete destruction.  

_*__For better or worse   
Till death do us part…*___

Unable to handle anymore he sat up, ripped the cord from the outlet and grabbed the clock radio flinging across the room to join his battered phone in pieces. His head hung in defeat, his silver hair falling over his shoulders to cover his face. It hurt, it hurt so god damn much.  His life was not worth living without her.  After six years, most people's hearts would have mended and began to move on, but his would not, could not.  His loyalty and his love would belong to his wife for however long the fates deem it necessary to prolong his torment before they graciously ended his miserable life.   

Gradually he peeled his red comforter off his body, exposing his toes to the cool crisp air in the room.  He rose from his bed; his eye blank of all emotions, and then stumbled into the adjoining bathroom to begin his daily routine.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rin paced back and forth in the foyer, her peach silk robe swishing against her body and the floor with each step.  Her black hair was braided loosely reaching all the way to her lower back.  She twisted her fingers together nervously, and bit her lower lip.  It was almost seven in the morning and Sesshoumaru still had not returned from work since he had left the day before.  Her stomach turned and flipped creating a horrible sick feeling throughout her body.  

Her heart told her he was fine, he was safe but she couldn't hold back the dread that still lingered in her veins.  She knew she should not be worrying so much it wasn't good for her.  She had been sick the last few weeks with a mild form of the flu or something, she planned to make an appointment at the doctors just had not got around to making one yet.  Distressing over something trivial was not good for her immune system, she knew Sesshoumaru would not be pleased but she couldn't help it.  She loved him.

She tried his cell a few times but every time she was placed on call waiting and when he failed to answer she was transferred to his voice mail, which confused her – to be placed on call waiting meant he or _someone_ was using his phone and refusing her call.  Her hands reached up to rub her aching temples, why the hell didn't he come home?

Rin knew it wasn't because of another woman for two reason, the first being Sesshoumaru was a loyal husband who she knew loved her more than there were stars in the sky, and secondly he understood the simple fact that she would not hesitate to castrate him then shove his detached member down his throat if he cheated on her.

The front door opened instantly catching her attention. She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated breath of relief after seeing him enter, closing the door behind him. A second later she launched herself into his arms, muffling her gentle sobs in his shoulder.  Sesshoumaru stroked the back of her head, using his other arm to hold her close to him.  Guilt swamped in his heart, his mind had been so consumed with preparations he had forgotten to tell her he would not be home for a while.  

"I did not mean to worry you," he whispered into her ear.

Sniffling back her remaining tears, Rin lifted her head from his shoulder to stare into his sad eyes, but something else loitered in them, something Rin could not place.  She gave him a weak smile, "It's okay.  I was just being paranoid, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing, looking at her hands on his chest.

"No," he said a bit more forcefully than he intended and pulled her chin up so that he could see her eyes, "I should have called, but…" the corner of his lip twitched upward just a bit before capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss,  "the past shall return in all its glory and tragedy," he finished breaking the kiss.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed together in absolute confusion, wondering what the hell Sesshoumaru was talking about but before she could ask, Inuyasha stormed into the foyer.  The pair watched him walk straight pass them like a drone, his eyes blank, his face stoic.  He opened the door, stepped outside and without a word slammed the door shut behind him. 

"Be patient, little brother," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice staring after Inuyasha, "what you seek is closer than you think."

Rin's eyes expanded and her jaw dropped, praying silently she had interpreted her husband correctly, "Sesshou…?"

Sesshoumaru cut her off before she could ask, "she _is_ alive."

Rin squealed at a glass breaking level, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, happy tears glazing over her cinnamon eyes, "How do you know? When? Where? Why…?"

He placed a finger over her babbling lips, stopping her ramblings, "Shh, I will explain everything on the way.  Go pack, we will be gone for a few days.  I've had your graduate assistant assigned to handle your classes for the next two school days left of the week.  I hope this is satisfactory to you?"

Her job was the last thing on her mind.  Kagome was alive! That was all that matter but luckily her attention had not missed what he said, "Yes its fine. But…"

"On the way, we must leave quickly."

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

~~She stood before the mirror staring at her form dressed in a strapless white satin gown.  It was simple with jasmine blossoms embroiled in white thread across her bosom then trailed down the left side of the dress towards the bottom and spreading out into a beautifully sculpted trail of flowers.  Looking behind her through the mirror she could see the train of the dress extending far beyond the mirror's sights. 

Around her neck hung a gold necklace with a small pink orb dangling from the delicate chain.  Her makeup was barely visible just enough highlight her eyes and lips.  Her hair was curled around a diamond tiara and was partly covered by the long white veil that was draped behind her.  In her hand she held a bouquet of pink, purple, and white roses while the same color ribbons hung from the bottom.  The roses were sprinkled with silver glitter causing them to shimmer in the light.  

A white flash consumed her mind then she was standing in front of creamy vanilla colored French style doors.  From her place she counted five females standing in front of her though the veil over her face somewhat clouded her vision.  The first was a young girl, a preteen possibly, dressed in a baby purple flower girl dress.  Her white hair brushed just across the child's shoulders.  The two women behind her had brown hair which had been done up in a tight bun with purple flowers entwined with the style.  Their dresses were also a light purple, backless and plain.  

_Although she could not see the front of the three females at the head of the line a dim feeling of familiarity nuzzled her in the heart.  But the strongest feelings in her came from the remaining two females that stood before her.  Both women had their hair fixed the same as the other two women with the exception the flowers in their hair were a light pink.  Their dresses, at least from the back, were more elaborate than the purple dresses and they were a baby pink.  She felt like she knew them, they were her friends.  But faces, names, memories of them, eluded her. All she had were feelings and staring at these women made her feel happiness and love. _

_Suddenly two young men in gray tuxes and tails opened the double doors to expose a large, expensively decorated room. It was separated down the middle by an aisle covered in pink and purple rose petals.  Arches of glitter dusted white roses lined the same aisle while ribbons and more roses decorated each row of seats.    A soft melody played from somewhere inside the room, and the girl in the front began moving forward dropping a hand full of white rose petals with each step.  Every seat in the room was occupied but as the guest stared back at the bridal party, the bride noticed they had no faces._

She tried to ignore the uneasiness building in her stomach and the depression that accompanied it.  She couldn't recognize anybody and as her spirits fell she followed behind the females in front of her, walking closer to a figure standing at the front of the room with four men to his side.  When she passed the first row of people she closed her eyes, praying that when she reached her destination she would open her eyes and recognize the man waiting for her.  Hoping she would know his name, know why she was dressed in a lavish gown, at a spacious wedding, walking down the aisle to be married to him.  She wanted to remember what they shared together, how much he loved her, how much she loved him.  No words could describe how irritated it was – not knowing.  

_She stopped, her eyes still closed, going on instinct she turned to her right and waited for the feel of the veil being lifted over her face before opening her eyes.  When a small gush of wind danced across her flesh, she opened her sparkling oceanic eyes.  Disappointment cracked the contours of her heart.  Before her stood a man with long silver hair but no face, no name, no memories.  She felt the sting of tears prick at her eyes…it was hopeless, she would never remember…~~_

The meditating female slammed her fist on the mat she sat crossed legged on.  Hot tears fell from her bright blues, "I can't do this! I am never going to remember!"  She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging then tightly to her body.

"Calm ye self, Kagome.  These things take time," the old woman stirring a pot of soup spoke from across the room.

"Kaede, I have been trying for what? Six years now and I still don't know anything more than when I was first brought here." Kagome sobbed to her caretaker. 

"It will come to you, when the time is right.  Ye just need something to spark ye'rs repressed memories."

Kagome stared at the wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand.  She was so frustrated with herself.  She hated not knowing anything about her past, not knowing who fathered her child.  Kaede had suggested mediation to help her.  It help a bit, sometimes when she concentrated especially hard she could muster up detailed images of events in which she hoped she had experienced in the past.  Normally she could not name where she was but usually figured out what was happening before the memory faded.

She sighed and listened carefully through the paper-thin walls of the hut as her daughter talked with her imaginary friends out side in the garden. She wanted out of this valley she was trapped in, she wanted her daughter to be around other children her age, she wanted to remember her life.  In aggravation she rose from her seat and grabbed her bow and arrows heading out the door without a word.

Her eyes squinted from the brightness of the midday sun; once they were adjusted to the light she surveyed the horizon.  It was a relatively small valley a few patches of forests and a sparkling lake in its center.  She glanced over at Destiny twisting the flowers she had picked together to make a necklace.  Kagome let a few more tears escape her eyes.  She felt alone, partially empty inside.  She had this great void in her life that would only be filled when she remembered everything. 

"Destiny…" she called out in her motherly tone, catching the young girl's attention, "I am going to practice, stay around the hut okay."

The little girl gave her mother a brilliant, toothy smile; her amber eyes glowing like a lantern would in the dark, "Okay mommy."

Kagome gave her, an equally delight smile despite her tear stricken face.  Satisfied that her child would obey her request and not wander away, possibly in the path of a stray arrow, Kagome walked the short distance to the tree she used for target practice.  Her mind and thoughts bustled into a conversation with herself as she cocked an arrow and pulled back the string with two fingers and her thumb.

"Lets organize what I do know." she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the notch in the tree she wanted to hit with the arrow. 

"I need a life…correction…I _had_ a life." Kagome let go of the arrow, frowning when it hit two inches above her desired mark.  A light breeze blew her dark hair to her left. 

"Damn it, trying to understand the jumble pieces of my scattered mind is like finding your soul mate…_impossible_.  Anyways I digress, okay obviously, I have a husband or had a husband, the proof is on my finger," she cocked another arrow, her other hand gripped the bow firmly.

"I have child, hopefully with the man I married but who knows…. I sure as fucking hell don't." Kagome said bitterly, releasing the second arrow from her grasps. 

It hit the target, the tail end vibrated violently from the impact.  Her heart was so confused, so sad and alone.  She didn't belong here, there were people beyond the confinements of the mountains that cared about her, she could feel it in the deepest part of her heart. Her thoughts returned to the silver haired male that dominated most of her recollections.  Whenever she thought about the faceless man a blast much like an explosion erupted in her heart – love, friendship, trust, life – coursed through her blood.  She loved him, so much.  

The logical part of her mind found that simple fact intriguing.  She knew nothing about him; she couldn't remember what had transpired between them, yet her soul still clung to her love for him.  An unknown stranger ironically owned her heart. 

An odd sound penetrated her ears and her eyes averted to the bright blue sky.  She watched with squinting eyes as a black object descended closer into the valley.  After about a minute she recognized it as a helicopter.  Her breathing hitched and her heart pounded fiercely in her chest…a mixture between hope and fear torn through her bones and muscles as the loud aerial machine landed roughly about five miles from the hut.   

*____________________________________________________*

Alrighty that is it for this chapter…I hope you guys liked it….sorry its so short…next chapy will explain a bit more about Kagome the past six years and a few other necessary things. please review. 

Ok bare with me…I need one more chapter to set everything up…and after that the fun really begins…and the story will lighten up with lots of different things.  I just have to get a certain someone back where she belongs…its going to be fun…I can't wait.

I am hoping I don't need key facts in this chapter…tried to keep everything simple but if any is confused ask and I will try to answer the chapter when I post the next chapter.

Ok if you review and I receive the target amount I would like to hit, I will update probably in a couple of days since I am currently on spring break and have virtually NO HOMEWORK!…so if you guys want the next chapter really really really soon then REVIEW!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!

Until Next Time…


	4. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all grammar/spelling errors!

**Author Notes:**

Sorry I did not update sooner like I had planned but my brother is taking the death of his friend really hard and my priority is to him first.  Thank you all for your patience.

This chapter will probably put most of you to sleep…it is a major set up chapter so it may seem a little boring….hey I fell asleep twice while writing it…hehe anyways please review and thank you for your support! ^___^

I was going to ask you guys to check out Umbrella's story Deep Down on mediaminer.org because she was deleted for unknown reasons on ff.net -she had over 200 reviews and I was hoping some of us could give her our support by reviewing her story on mm.org - but I just read her a/n on mm.org and she said she was not going to continue with the story…which really upsets me cause it was one of my faves but I guess that's life…so never mind…V__V

**Then From Friendship Until Love**

**Chapter Four: Familiar Strangers**

Kagome stood, stunned as the black object landed deep in the valley and out of site. Her mind was hysterical with all sorts of emotions, her heart pumping blood ferociously through her veins.  The wind blew frantically around her, whipping her hair all around her head.  She reached up and gripped the tiny pink orb that hung around her neck. She held it tightly as she brought her fist to rest against her mouth.  Despite her jumble thoughts, she silently hoped the intruders were friends not foes.  

It would be some time before the visitors would reach the hut, unless they had failed to notice it during their descent, which in that case they could possibly never come to the shack before leaving.  Kagome shook head in an attempt to relax her throbbing brain. She grabbed her pouch full of arrows and flung her bow over her shoulder.  It took only a few, lengthened strides to retrieve her other two arrows in her practice tree. 

The black haired female pulled them from the tree and replaced them in the sack.  She stared off into the distance again in the direction the helicopter landed.  Her big blue eyes longed towards the horizon, she wanted nothing more than to find the key that would unlock her past and her memories.  

Slowly she turned back towards her home.  The place she had lived with Kaede, a kind old woman, and her fatherless daughter.  Six years she had spent here, wondering who she was, what had happened to her.  God, if only all her questions could be answered, if only the curse of amnesia could be lifted from her, if only her mind could finally rest and her heart find an end to the emptiness she had felt for so long.  

It only took a few minutes to arrive back at the small, rundown wooden house.  Kaede was outside; staff in hand, her one good eye staring out into the distance.  Destiny was still in the garden, dancing and playing merrily.  Kagome approached the older woman, her stomach churned slightly causing uneasiness to build in her body.  

"It's looks as though the wind has changed, thy child." Kaede said as Kagome came to stand besides her.

"So it seems, but can they be trusted." 

"That I do not know.  Ye will find out shortly, for a pair heads towards this hut." 

Kaede stepped back to sit on a small wooden box next to the entrance of the hut.  Kagome stood still, staring up at the brilliant blue sky with its paint strokes of white fluttering clouds.  

It took forever, almost longer, until Kagome could make out the form of two people walking across the terrain.  One was a male, a very tall man – the other a respectively shorter female.  Her heart jumped into her dry throat, and she ran her tongue over her cracked lips in a failed attempt to moisturized them.  The anticipation was enough to eat her alive.  

"Destiny, go inside the house and do not come out unless I tell you its okay to do so.  Is that understood?" Kagome called out to her daughter when the duo was merely minutes away.

"Yes, mommy.  But why do I have to stay inside?" the little girl ran up to her mother, looking up at her with pleading, worried eyes.

Kagome smiled down at the child she loved more than life itself.  She knelt down so that she was eye level with the young girl and brushed her hand across the girl's cheek, "Because some people are here.  Grandma Kaede and I want to make sure they are good people, okay?"

Destiny's eyes grew wide with the news, her expression was conflicting with excitement and fear; the same emotions Kagome had raging in her heart, "Okay," the child whispered before running into the hut.  

Her mother stood watching after her as Kaede rose from her seat to move next to Kagome.   They both turned their attention to their visitors.  Kagome felt her body begin to tremble with every step closer they took, her hands twisted painfully together, and her breaths became short and labored.

"Tis will be all right, child." Kaede encouraged, placing a wrinkled hand on the woman's shoulder to ease her nervousness.

Kagome's heart stopped, her mind about ready to break free from the confining walls of her skull.  She could make out features, and…and the male had _silver hair_.  Could he be…would her questions finally be answered?

-----------------------------------------

Rin walked next to her husband, holding his hand with a firm grip as they neared the tiny residence.  She wanted to bolted, run, spirit all the way there so that after six long years she could finally embrace her dear friend.  But Sesshoumaru had been right when he told her they should approach with caution.  Neither of them had any idea what Kagome had endured over the course of her exile.

She wore her hair up in a high ponytail and was glad she wore jeans and a tight fitted orange tank top.  She had not expected to hike such a long distance, but the pilot suggested to keep a distance so that they would not alarm anyone.      

"Do you think that she has changed?" Rin asked, straining her eyes so she could clearly make out two figures waiting for their arrival.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze straight ahead, his hair danced wildly behind him, "I would not know for sure.  People change with time.  You are not the same woman you were when I met you.  It is only natural to assume she has changed, as does everybody.  The question would be…to what extent?"  His voice was cold and domineering. 

Rin let out a small sigh, and nodded a response.  She wished that Inuyasha and Kagome had not been tore apart.  They had missed out on so much, so many years.  And still after all the time that had passed, Inuyasha could not know she was alive.  Rin worried about him, he was starting to walk a thin line between his sanity and death.  She hated leaving him home alone, Kanna was not one to keep anybody company.  

She stopped dead in her tracks, remembering something that Inuyasha had told her, "Miroku and Sango are coming to visit…" she muttered knowing Sesshoumaru would not be happy that she did not tell him sooner.

"It matters not," Sesshoumaru responded, tugging her hand so that she would resume walking, "The east wing of the mansion has been sealed off for _remodeling_ reasons, nobody but you or myself are allowed in that section of our home. Kagome will be safely hidden."

It was only a short time before they finally reached their destination to be greeted by two females.  Rin tried to fight the growing smile that crept to her lips at the sight of Kagome.  Her heart jumped so it could soar with sprouts of happiness.  She had missed her so much. She looked the same, just an older version of the Kagome that she had come to care for so long ago.  But the privately celebration was short lived when the younger female of the pair took a step back, no recognition flashing in her crystalline eyes.

"We are looking for Kagome Tama…" Sesshoumaru simply stated also noting the way Kagome's eyes watched him as if she had never seen him before but at the same time stared into his eyes with so much confusion.

The gray-haired woman moved to the side so that she blocked the other from the two intruders.  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the action but held his ground.

"What business does ye have with her?" the old woman asked, clenching her long staff in both her hands and holding it across her body in attack mode.

"Please," Rin took a step forward her voice pleading, "We must speak with her."

There was an awkward silence for almost a minute before Kagome had the encourage to speak up, "Who are you?"

Rin's hand shot up to cover her mouth trying to stop the escaping gasp.  Tears blurred her vision.  No.  Please No, she couldn't have…she can't.  Rin bit her lip just as the first droplets trickled down her cheek.

"I am Sesshoumaru Tama and this is my wife, Rin.  We are family."  

One of Sesshoumaru's fears had been confirmed.  Since Rin and his departure from their home, a thousand different scenarios formed in his mind about the condition they would find Kagome in.  Amnesia had been one of the lesser, minor, least tragic of his premonitions. 

Kagome walked passed the protecting female only to stop just a few feet from the pair claiming to be her family.  She looked over them from head to toe, trying to jog her memory.  But the only thing she recognized was silver hair and the feelings that sprung lose when she looked at them.  She felt a strong bond towards the female confusing her even more.  The man, _Sesshoumaru_, he had the same color hair as the male in her vision, the man she married.  But if _Rin_ was his wife, then he could not be the same person, could he?

"Did you have me brought here?" she asked, keeping emotion from her question.

Rin shook her head, moving her hands to grip her husband's arm, "No, we have been looking for you since you were taken away from us," Her voice quivered as she spoke.

Kagome eyed the woman, her instincts and emotions told her that this _Rin_ could be trusted, that she had been a friend.  Relief, happiness, sadness, puzzlement, grief, every thing washing through her body, overwhelming her senses and her ability to think straight.  She felt like her heart was going to explode from all the strain it was under going.  

"Please tell me then, Why?" she asked with a shaking voice, "Why was I brought here?  Why can't I remember who you are?  Why…?" she began to collapse from mental exhaustion just as the tears poured from her eyes. 

Rin jumped to catch her, cradling the sobbing female in her arms and joining her in tears of pain, "Shh, everything is going to be okay.  We will try to answer your questions to the best of our knowledge, just please don't cry." Rin whispered, soothingly into her ear.

Kaede wiped a bead of perspiration off her brow as a result of the sun blaring down upon them, "Come, sit under the old oak tree so that ye can talk things out," the old woman took the lead under the large, shading tree. 

Kagome moved out of Rin's hold, uncomfortable because she did not know her, yet comfortable because her heart screamed that she did.  The three women sat on the makeshift chairs, while Sesshoumaru opted to stand behind his wife. 

"Please tell me everything," Kagome whimpered, staring longing down at her clasped hands allowing the tears to drop directly upon them.  Her mind was in such a clutter, but she wanted to know, she needed to know, she had to know.

"First, I wish for you to tell us what you remember…" Sesshoumaru countered her remark.  He wanted to know the degree of her memory loss. 

"I…I…it's so hard to explain."

"Take your time…" Rin said, giving her a weak smile.

"I only remember bits a pieces of my past, but never any faces or names.  Any memories I do have only come to me while I am dreaming or meditating.  I can not just openly retrieve them like I am supposed to…" Kagome blurred out quickly.

"I see," Sesshoumaru nodded his head and waited for Kagome to continue.

"I know things.  It is weird.  I know that I went to school, even college…though I am not sure if I graduated.  I know I have a mother and a younger brother…and that my grandfather died at some point during my teens. Most of my knowledge is there…it's just the memories that are being repressed and I can't tap into them when I want."

There was an unbearable silence again.  The wind rustled the leaves above them.  Kagome shuffled her feet in the dirt, debating on whether or not she should confided in these people even more than she already had.  A thump emerged from the hut pulling the attention of all four adults.  Kagome panicked, she did not trust these strangers enough yet to reveal her daughter, and so she spoke again, regaining everyone's attention.

"It is so frustrating. I can't handle these emotions that accompany the visions I have, the emotions I feel when I look at you," Kagome's hand fiddled with her necklace as she spoke.

Rin watched her in question as she noticed that all four pieces of jewelry; Inuyasha had ever given Kagome were still in her possession.  She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, "I do not understand," she said quickly, "why would _he_ let her keep her engagement ring, her wedding ring, your grandmother's ring, and the necklace she got for Christmas?"

"I would not know, Rin.  Why did he let her live would be the more primal question."

"Please, tell me what you are talking about.  I need to know before I go mad.  I hate not knowing anything about myself, not knowing of my past…" Kagome pleaded fighting back tears.

"Our apologies, Kagome." Sesshoumaru responded, momentarily looking back towards the shack when another thump was heard, "Are you sure you wish to know everything, I do not want to overwhelm you."

"Yes, I will be fine.  I have to know why I feel so empty."

"Very well, you are Kagome Tama, formerly Kagome Higurashi before you married my younger brother, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru paused noticing a flicker of something flash through Kagome's eyes at the mention of his brother, "You and Inuyasha have been best friends since your first year in high school, however, you were forced to keep your friendship a secret all through high school, because my brother's lunatic girlfriend did not like you."  

Kagome's mind began beating against the barrier that had been constructed to block out all her memories.  _Inuyasha._ That name, it sounded so familiar.  At just the mention of the name Kagome's heart leapt up in unexplainable, uncanny happiness.  

"By the time the both of you had reached your senior year, you had fallen in love.  Together you faced a number of obstacles and got married a couple of months after your graduation from high school.   For two years after that you lived happily together; attending college and preparing for the future."

"But…" Kagome exhaled, watching the flicker of despair flash through Rin's eyes, her thoughts wondering if she could handle anymore.

"But one night, after you left class you disappeared.  Your car was found sixty-seven miles from the university campus, and the only traces of you were the bloodstains in the drivers seat.  Inuyasha has searched for you for the last six years, refusing to believe that you were dead or lost to him forever."

Aching pain pounding her brain while her heart twisted adding more fuel to the fire.  Somebody out there loved her that much too still be looking for her after all these long torturous years. _Inuyasha_.  Was he the father of her child?  Who would take her away?  Did she have enemies? Did the _Tama_ family?  So many questions that needed to be answered but Kagome's head felt like it was ready to explode from the pressure building in her mind. 

"Three men dressed in black attire bought Kagome to this here valley," Kaede spoke up and nodding towards a pale, stricken Kagome.

One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose in question as he redirected his gaze towards the wrinkled woman, "Would you by chance know who these strangers were?"

Kaede eyed the tall male with her good, uncovered eye.  He had a frozen demeanor about him however, despite his icy aura, Kaede could sense a good heart resided somewhere inside him.  His intentions were not ones of malice, so she concluded that it was already to tell this man about the night Kagome was brought to her.

"No, they spoke no words."

"I see," Sesshoumaru responded, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder, "if you will, tell me all that you remember when she was brought here."

Kaede dug the end of her staff into the dirt, holding it firmly with both hands.  She looked to Kagome for permission to continue and after she received a nod, Kaede spoke "the night was dark, and rainy.  A man with dark brown hair brought Kagome into my house, beaten and covered in blood while the other two remained outside.  Without a word he dropped the child to the floor, left, and have not been back hence."

Rin watched wide eyed as Kagome subconsciously reached up and stroked a large scar on her forehead that had been hidden by her bangs, "How bad were her wounds?"

"She had bruises across her cheek bones, arms, legs, and neck.  A small cut was located at the base of her neck and her skull had been fractured just below her hairline.  It took a few weeks for her to regain consciousness.  Fever took hold of the poor child, and on more than one night, I feared she would not survive.  When she did awaken she could remember absolutely nothing.  As time progressed certain things returned to her such as her name and a few scattered memories but that is all. However, lately meditation has helped a great deal in her recovery and it is hoped that she will remember everything in time."

Tears dripped from Rin's eyes just as anger poured into her heart.  How could Naraku do such a thing to an innocent person?  Kagome had nothing to do with his deceitfulness; her only crime had been was to fall in love with her soul mate, "I am so sorry, Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head, stopping Rin's words, "Who?  I want to know why I was dumped here, I want to know why I have been here for so long? Why?" 

"Naraku Shikon was once my father's biggest business rival.  His daughter Kikyou had set her sights on Inuyasha and so after Kikyou and Inuyasha became a couple before entering high school, Naraku blackmailed my brother into staying with his daughter.  Kikyou was a very spoiled, very bitchy female and got her way in everything.  It would take a week to explain the complication that accompany your history with Inuyasha but to sum it all up – Kikyou hated you as much as you disliked her.  In the end, you had captured Inuyasha's heart and you were the one he married, not her." Sesshoumaru began to try and explain.

"So this Kikyou person is responsible?" Kagome asked her brows furrowing together.

"Not directly no.  Naraku was set on making sure Inuyasha pay for the disgrace he caused Kikyou when my brother married you.  So he had you abducted so that you both would suffer.  Why he chose to keep you alive is still unanswered.  We had thought you were killed after three years of searching.  A few nights ago, your younger brother's best friend revealed to me your location.  He has been working undercover in Naraku's business in attempt to discover if Naraku had anything to do with your disappearance.  He managed to find where you had been taken but has be unable to obtain any tangible proof of Naraku's involvement."

"Is it dangerous for my brother's friend?"  Kagome asked worriedly, not liking the idea of someone getting hurt for her sake.

Rin smiled, Kagome's heart had not changed,  "It is, but it a risk Kohaku is willing to take for his friend."

A soft sigh, escaped Kagome's lips but a child's scream kept her from speaking again. Instantly she stood and walking quickly towards the hut where her daughter had been hiding just as Destiny came running out of the entrance, fright written across her face.  

"Mommy! There a snake in the house!" Destiny chanted, entangling her small body in her mother's arms when she reached her. 

Kagome stroked the back her the child's head, soothing her trembling form, "Shh, we will get it out in a little bit.  Just stay outside with me, okay?"

"Okay," Destiny said quickly, her eyes locking onto the two people she had never seen before, moving from the embrace to stand next to Kagome as she stood.

Rin's mouth fell open and her hand immediately grabbed Sesshoumaru's while she stared at the little girl in disbelief.  Dark ebony hair and dynamic amber eyes, her features was a perfect mix between Kagome and Inuyasha.  Her heart sank into a stormy despair.  So now, not only did Inuyasha have to live without his wife for so long, he had been deprived of the first years of his daughter's life.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin.  This is my daughter, Destiny." Kagome announcement uneasily, her motherly instinct on alert to make sure her child was kept safe. 

"Destiny?" Sesshoumaru asked as if unaffected by the fact that Kagome had been pregnant when she was abducted. 

Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip, "Yes, it was the only name I could think of when she was born. It plagued my mind from the moment I woke up here.  I thought it was pretty and figured that since it could only be fate that I would have a child and no remembrance of my past, the name suited her."

"May I tell you something Kagome?" Rin asked standing, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes," Kagome smiled back, knowing that whatever would happen from this point on Rin was going to be a pillar of strength and a friend.

"The last person to talk to you before you were taken was a friend of ours from high school.  She had called you that night shortly after you left class to ask you something, I can't remember what it was.  But anyways her name was Destiny."

Kagome's eyes sparkled hearing the hope that laced each word Rin spoke.  She understood that if her subconscious had remembered that name then there was valid faith to believe that her memories would come back to her, "Thank you, Rin."

"What will ye do now?" Kaede asked, standing and slowly making her way towards the broken family she had taken care of for such a long time.

"If Kagome is willing, then Rin and I wish to bring her and…Destiny, home. Being in old surroundings would do Kagome some good."  Sesshoumaru answered, his mind strategically working the quite unexpected factor into his plans to keep Kagome safe until the time is right.

Kagome was slightly taken back.  She had dreamed of leaving and returning to the place she belonged but now that her dream was being offered to her, she was unsure if she wanted to leave the natural beauty of the valley she had grown accustom too.  Destiny needed a better education and social skills than she could provide to her daughter, living in isolation. And there was also the simple fact that her heart screamed for her to accept his offer because she belonged somewhere else.  But a few more questions had to be answered before she would agree to leave.

"Why did not Inuyasha come with you and if I do go back with you, what keeps history from repeating itself?"

"My brother is not one to hide his emotions and on many occasions his actions have proven to be rash and thoughtless.  Inuyasha does not know you have been found, and it has been decided that it is best that he remain in the dark until we can take down Naraku."

"I do not understand?"

"Until Kohaku is able to obtain a file that proves Naraku guilty for abducting you, Inuyasha will not know about you.  If you choose to come home, then for a short time you will have to stay out of sight when he is home."

"Sesshoumaru, even if Kagome can handle confinement, we can't expect a child to do the same." Rin stated, staring up at her husband. 

"That is true," he spoke coolly, his mind processing a solution.

"I want to go with you," Kagome decided, making up her mind, "but I agree with Rin.  All her life, Destiny has been free here in the wilderness, and I fear being restricted indoors would not be good for her."

Rin's body bounced up as she thought of an idea, "If its okay with Kagome then why not tell Inuyasha that Destiny is a parentless child we have decided to adopt.  That way Destiny will not have to remain hidden," she said looking at Sesshoumaru.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru responded, "It will work under the condition that the child understands that she will have to pretend she has no parents when my brother is around.  Will she be able to handle that?"

Kagome thought about all the information that had been fed to her since the short time ago when Rin and Sesshoumaru had arrived.  Her mind had calmed a tad and began sorting out her thoughts and storing then for future reference until her amnesia dwindled.  She wanted to leave, and she would wait, patiently until it was safe for her to finally meet the faceless man that haunted her dreams.

"She will be able to do it, just let me talk to her." Kagome said, having all the faith that her daughter could handle the temporary situation.

"Do what, mommy?" Destiny's high-pitched voice echoed up to her mother.

Kagome looked down at her daughter, "I will tell later."

"Are we going to go away?"

"Later, sweetheart."

The clouds passed over ahead, blocking out the sun.  The wind continued to rustle the leaves of the surrounding trees.  Birds sang in the background adding the to the perfection of nature.  Kagome knew she would miss the outdoors, but her heart longed for something greater…love, a family, her past.

"Then is it decided?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, Destiny and I will go back with you."  Kagome's soul rejoiced at the decision sending a ping of happiness coursing through her body before laughter consumed her when Rin squealed like a young child.

Before Kagome could calculate what was happening, Rin had ran to her, and pulled her into a tight, sisterly hug.  She could not deny the warm that engulfed her being around people who knew her.  Life was presenting her with a second chance, to discover what she had been missing for so long.  She was going to go home and she had all the faith in the world that she would remember…everything with time.

*_____________________________________________*

:::Inuyasha's Princess17 lights explosives:::

***)))))))KABOOM!!(((((((***

Ok now that you guys are awake again…I wanted to apologize for putting you to sleep…I know this chapter was very boring but it was a very important/needed chapter.

Ok well review and tell me how boring it was…lol…I know, I know…Guarantee the fun begins from here on out….heheheh I can't wait!!! 

Give me at least two weeks for the next chapter, if I don't post in two weeks then you may pull out the death threats and tell me to get in gear!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty Please…with the next chapter on top!!

Until Next Time…


	5. Facing his destiny

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all grammar/spelling errors!

**Author Notes:**

Ok, Info about the story…

It wasn't Sango and Miroku who moved.  They still live in the town where From Friendship to Love took place.  It was Sesshoumaru/Rin who moved across the country and Kagome/Inuyasha who moved when they went to a college away from their hometown.  Then after Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha went to live with Sess and Rin.  And lastly Sess and Inu's father is dead but their mother is still alive and probably will make a cameo later.

Also, I didn't forget about Kouga, he just became obsolete in the first story, I have already hinted at him once in the last four chapters, he'll be back soon though.

Um er, oh yeah this story will probably be between 10-12 chapters, not as long as its prequel.  And Inu/Kag's daughter was originally going to be named Genesis before I screwed up and forgot to change her name before I posted.

I think that is it for now!  Enjoy!

Then From Love Until Forever… 

**Chapter Five: Facing his destiny**

Inuyasha pulled his silver BMW into the garage, shifting it into park; he turned the key to kill the engine.  Noticing Sesshoumaru's car next to his in the dimly light room, he concluded that his brother and Rin had finally come home after leaving so abruptly and unannounced a few days before.  

Grabbing his black jacket, he quickly exited the vehicle pressing the small button on his key chain to lock it.  He rushed under the garage door as it was closing to take a deep gulp of the night's fresh air.  His gaze lifted to the sparkling stars hanging high in the darken sky.  His thoughts reviewed over the evening's events. 

He had been home alone; depressed as usual with absolutely nothing to do but sulk in the memories of the only person he wanted.  Kanna had decided to stay with one of her few friends for the night.   As he laid in bed, flipping through two hundred television channels, he eyed the small napkin that he had placed on of the DVD player.  He was lonely, and wanted someone to talk too…and he did promise Kikyou a dinner…

After much deliberation, Inuyasha had decided to call his ex-girlfriend and see if she was available for dinner and much to his initial surprise she was free.  So he spent most of the evening with Kikyou at a lavish restaurant across town, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.  

Inuyasha rolled his neck to relieve a cramp that crept on him.  His eyes fell upon the entrance to his beach side abode and slowly he began walking towards it.  Kikyou and him mostly talked about the past.  She told him how horribly she felt for her behavior and immaturity all those years ago.  She also informed him that she never knew her father was blackmailing him and that she had not spoken to her father since she had discovered his secret.  Kikyou kept apologizing to him for her father's action.  

He felt bad for her; to have to bear guilt for something she obviously had no control over, so Inuyasha told her forget and that they would start anew.  Kikyou seemed to like the idea and raised a toast with her champagne glass.  They had decided to become friends and have lunch at least once a week.  Inuyasha smiled at the idea, it would be nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't family.  

Inuyasha entered his home and was greeted with an unusual sensation tingling down his spine, leaving him with an unexplainable peace.  Shrugging the feeling off, he continued to the kitchen in hopes of satisfying his stomach with a late night snack.  His mind briefly reminded him that tomorrow was the day Miroku and Sango would arrive for their visit.  He made a mental note not forget to meet them at the airport before he pushed open the swinging door of the kitchen. 

He set his keys on the island in the center of the room and stepped over to the refrigerator, opening it and staring analytically at its contents.  He heard quick, loud crunching noises emerging from behind him.  He spun on his heels to look over at the small dining table sitting next to the bay window.  There he found a small girl sitting at the table facing him.

His eyes grew wide for a moment as he studied her, she looked no more than five years of age give or take a few months.  She had beautiful raven hair that had been braided down her small back.  Her facial structure and expressions looked almost like…but Inuyasha immediately shook the thought from his head as the mere contemplation of his wife at the moment sent a knife directly into his heart.  The girl stared at him with bright amber eyes and catching his attention.  The eye color his family possessed was rare so the child could possibly be a family member but the color was not only restricted to his blood line so she might not be.  Either way, he wanted to know who she was and why she was here and noticing that nobody else was around this part of the house for the time, Inuyasha decided to ask the child himself. 

He shut the refrigerator door when he felt the cold air seep through the back of his slacks and opted for a green apple sitting in a woven basket on the top of the freezer.  The young child continued to watch him without a word as he moved to sit directly across from her.  She brought her spoon full of Lucky Charms to her mouth and held it there for a few seconds before opening her mouth and pushing the utensil in. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose when the girl kept the spoon in her mouth and let go of it with her hand only to pull the bowl on the tabletop closer to her body with both hands.  

"Who are you?" he asked in a low voice as not to scare her and lowered his head to her eye level. 

The strange girl grabbed her spoon and replaced it in her bowl as she chewed agonizingly slow on the contents in her mouth. After about three minutes she spoke.

"Who are you?" she responded in the same tone, same volume as him the only difference was her soft feminine childlike voice.

Inuyasha mentally faltered, but continued, "I am Inuyasha.  What is your name?" he asked a smug smirk spread across his face.  

"I am In-u-ya-sha.  What is your name?" she responded, having some trouble with the pronunciation of his name and giving him a bright toothy smile in return.  This game was fun. 

Inuyasha lost his smirk and he bit into his apple causing a crisp, moist sound. He chewed the piece unceremoniously, letting out a snort, "You think this is funny?"

The girl fell into giggles, her eyes sparkled with so much familiarity that Inuyasha almost choked as the crushed apple glided down his throat.  Just like…

"Yep," she responded with a word of her own.

"So will you tell me your name?"

She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head in determination. 

"I see, can I guess then?" he questioned and waited for her head to nod, "alright but will you tell me if I guess right?"  

She smiled at him again, nodding; and he found his mind attempting to compare her smile to…_nobody_.

"Um…Ayame?"

The face she gave him, all distorted like she had just smelt something unpleasant was enough for him to chuckle.  Ayame it is not.

"Kohana?…Maya?…Eri?…ah…Zoey?"  He wondered why he started this game, knowing fully well the number of names he could guess and still not come close to thinking of this child's name.  If he continued longer the girl might break her neck from the force of her shaking her little head no.

"Well, your name must be a pretty special one," his smile matched her own, "why don't you give me a clue…"

He watched in amusement as her head inched up, and her eyes look towards the ceiling while she thought of a clue, "It starts with a D," she finally said.

"Ah…D…huh?…Danielle?"

"Nope!" she beamed at him.

He took a second to think of as many _D_ names he could think.  He could hear the muffled thumps from under the table as she kicked her feet against the legs of her chair.  Then suddenly she was out of her chair standing next to him, motioning for him to bring his head lower.  When he did, she put her hand over the side of her mouth and whispered, "Destiny," into his ear before she quickly retrieved back to her own seat as if she had never moved.  

"Could your name be Destiny?" he asked her with a crooked curve of his lips, his honey eyes dancing with laughter.

"You guessed it!" she all but screamed, bouncing energetically in her seat. 

---------------

Rin scanned through the results of Destiny's tests one more time to make sure she did not miss anything.  After leaving the valley that Kagome had been dumped in, Sesshoumaru had taken his sister-in-law and niece to be checked for any diseases or illnesses, they but were in perfect health aside from Kagome's amnesia.  He also had Destiny tested on her intellect and social skills to see how far behind the child would be compared to other children her age.  

The petite female shook her head and folded the report in half.  She had been worried that Destiny would have to undergo a lot of schooling to prepare her for entering Kindergarten at the start of the next school year.  But the child had surprised everybody.  Destiny's abilities in regards to beginner reading, math, and spelling were above the average six year old.  The girl had not a problem socializing with adults, which was not surprising since she only had adults around her the first years of her life.  The girl was not shy around adults even if she did not known them.  

However, Destiny lacked social skills when dealing with other children.  When she had been placed in a playroom with other children, she sat in the corner and watched the others play.  It was only when another girl was prompted to ask Destiny to come play, did the girl move and even then she stayed a good distance away from the group. 

So, Rin had decided with Kagome approval to start taking Destiny to a pre-kindergarten class offered by one of the local private elementary schools.  She would go two times a week until she got used to being around other kids, then hopefully five days when she was ready. 

Rin advanced to the kitchen where she had left Destiny to her cereal for a few minutes to check on Kagome.  She stopped outside the door when Inuyasha's voice echoed under the crack.  

"That is a beautiful name…"

She pushed to door open slightly and popped her head inside.  She serene smile graced her lips at the sight of father and daughter sitting at the table together.  If only Inuyasha knew that Destiny was his, that Kagome was alive.  The thought brought tears to Rin's eyes.  He had suffered so much over the long course of Kagome absence.  She stood, listening quietly, her temple rested against the doorframe. 

"I have a friend named, Destiny," Inuyasha spoke up again his eyes moving over to the figure behind the child, "Is something wrong, Rin?" he asked noticing the glassy look in her eyes.

Rin instantly perked up, blinking back the building tears, "No, nothing.  I see that you have met our new ward Destiny…" she responded changing the subject and walking towards the pair. 

"Ward?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, an eyebrow corked up and hidden under his silvery bangs.

"Yes, ward.  Sesshoumaru and I left to get her the other day.  Don't tell me you didn't notice we were gone, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha gave her a sarcastic look, "I am not stupid, Rin."

"Could have fooled me," Rin said under her breath, her eyes studying the girl who had returned to her snack.  She silently hoped Kagome would not kill her for introducing Destiny to the wonderful world of sugar.

"What was that Rin?" he asked sitting up in his chair.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a bright smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Feh, whatever.  What inclined you two get her?"

"She lived in a very _small, poor_ village with her ailing mother.  And well I'll leave the rest for you to conclude what happened.  So after I begged Sessy to his limits, he finally took me to go get the girl and bring her live with us."

"Oh,"

"Hey, could you do me a favor and take her to bed when she is finished with her cereal.  Destiny has already had her bath, she just needs someone to tuck her in and I have to go talk some sense into my husband about his obsession with me going to the doctors."

Inuyasha's expression took on a very serious look; "You do need to get check, its not normal for someone to get sick as much as you do nowadays."

"Please, I have to hear it from Sesshoumaru enough as it is already…I am fine.  So will you?" 

"Will I what?" 

Rin rolled her eyes, "Take Destiny to bed when she is done. She will show you which spare room she choose."

"Sure."

"Thank you," Rin turned to Destiny, "You be good for Inuyasha, Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Rin.  Thank you for the new clothes and toys you bought me today." 

"Aunt?" Inuyasha asked.

"What would you have her call me…mom?" Rin responded, knowing that Inuyasha would understand that it was the best title for the girl to address her because for one: she wasn't her mother, and two: proper titles like Mrs. would not help the girl get comfortable to her new surroundings. 

Rin then bent down and placed a chastised kiss upon her niece's forehead, "Your welcome sweetheart. Good night."

"Good night," Destiny replied with a yawn. 

----------------------------

Rin gently knocked on Kagome's door with a hand full of yearbooks, scrapbooks, and a box that Inuyasha kept hidden in his closet.  She hoped Inuyasha would not notice it was gone before she could return it.  The cardboard box held some of Kagome's things he could not bare to put in storage or to send back home to her mother.  

She heard a muffled, "Come in," and entered the room.

"I brought some things that might help you remember.  How are you feeling?" Rin asked, placing the items on Kagome's bed.

Kagome hugged the green silk robe closer to her while her mind thought of a proper response.  It was so weird being back in civilization and she had quickly discovered how much she had grown accustom to the outdoors and to the valley.  She gave Rin a weak smile.  It was uncanny how much her heart trusted these people who had come to _rescue_ her.  She wished so much…so very much…she could remember her past, her friends, these people, and her daughter's father.

"I am doing okay, I think..  Destiny?"

"She is with Inuyasha right now.  I think the two are going to hit it off."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.  Every time, every damn time his name was mention her heart would leap in unexplainable joy,  "So she has met her father?" 

Rin smiled, "Yes."

"Do you think he will figure it out?" she asked, confused when Rin giggled.

"Inuyasha is smart in his own unique way but trust me he is _always_ the last one to figure anything out.  Its not that he is stupid, his brain just fails to connect things together."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking down at the rings on her entwined fingers.

"Ok, well there is a brewing battle between myself and my husband so I have to go beat him into submission…which I think hell will freeze over first but I know his weakness," an evil smile crept across Rin's face.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "You?"

"Every time." Rin glowed, "Night, Kagome.  It's good to have you back."

Warmth filled Kagome's body as she wished her friend a good night before she left.  Her eyes fell upon the things Rin had brought to her.  She cautiously made her way towards the bed and took a seat.  Nerves ate at her stomach, while she opened the first scrapbook.

An hour passed and she managed to get through two of the three scrapbooks before she felt overwhelmed.  The first book contained pictures and memorabilia from high school.  There were pictures galore of her and other people she could not name but vaguely recognized.  The second scrape book had her wedding and honeymoon pictures.  And in the course of it all, Kagome wept when only clouded, blurry images filled her mind, nothing concrete.  Some of her scattered memories held a bit more solidity than before but the puzzle that made up her past had also grown.  So many questions she needed answered, and Kagome wished Rin had been able to stay.   

Not a single word could describe how she felt when she saw pictures of Inuyasha and her.  Those were the photos that caused the most tears because undeniable love and pain raged through her body like the war between good and evil.  Her head ached and she was tired.  Her eyes stung and her bottom lip was sore.  She decided to finish looking through the books and the box in the morning.  

Kagome started piling the books on her lap but as she grabbed the last yearbook a stack of photos fell from its pages on to the floor.  Releasing a frustrated sigh, she set the pile on the floor and sat on her knees to pick up the mess.  

Her hand clutched a particular picture of a dark haired female who had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha.  Kagome's blue crystalline eyes expanded as recognition took hold of her…and as the second passed, she managed to find a whisper of a voice…"Kikyou."

----------------------

Rin held her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she glowered at her husband.  The last sixty minutes had been spent shouting heated words at each other.  Well her yelling and Sesshoumaru countering every thing she said in a calm, cool voice like the arrogant ass he was. Sometimes…just sometimes she wished she could strangle the egotistical, pigheaded, bastard…especially when she knew he was right and she was wrong. 

She let her bottom lip stick out a bit, "Sesshoumaru," she whined softly, "Why can't you trust me.  It is just the flu."

Sesshoumaru stopped typing away at his laptop, his eyes averting to the female standing in the front of his cherry wood desk, "It is not that I don't trust you, Rin…"

Rin cut him off, her eyes big like a child matching her facial expression, "But doctors have these things called needles and they are like this long," Rin extended her hands about a foot apart, "and they like to stick you with them…and, and they hurt."

He sat back in his chair, the barest of smiles reaching his lips, "but think Rin.  If you are a good little girl and if you don't cry _too _loud, the doctor will give you lollipop."

Rin scowled at her husband, "I am not going!" she declared, stopping her foot for emphasis. 

"Are," Sesshoumaru responded returning his attention to his work knowing fully well where the rest of the conversation was going.  

"Are not!"

Suddenly the heavy oak door of Sesshoumaru's home office flung open and slammed against the wall with a loud thud. Inuyasha stormed into the room, rage clearly written all over his face.

"Where they fuck are they?" he asked, his voice deadly low, his eyes glowing something fierce.

"Where is what?" Sesshoumaru questioned bored with the interruption. 

"My things…my yearbooks, my scrap books, and my god damn box!" 

Rin paled, she did not think he would notice it was all gone so soon.  He usually only looked through those things when he was either depressed or upset.  Maybe she had been mistaken, either way she was in deep shit. 

"I had them sent into storage." Sesshoumaru spoke out not looking up from his computer.

Inuyasha only seemed to turn red from head to toe in anger, "What the fuck gives you the right to go in to MY room and take MY things without MY god damn mother fucking permission."  

Rin could almost see the steam rising off Inuyasha's head.  She was slightly relieved that Sesshoumaru had saved her, but he now had to face a rather pissed younger brother for something he had nothing to do with.  

"You are entirely to nostalgic when it comes to Kagome.  You need to stop dwelling the past and move on with your life." Sesshoumaru stated flatly.

She wanted to slap him right upside the head.  Sesshoumaru had all but told Inuyasha to forget about Kagome.  Oh yeah, that would go great…Kohaku would find the file and Kagome's memory would come back only to find her husband in the arms of another woman all because his know-it-all older brother told him to _move on.  _Did she harbor hostility towards her husband at the moment?  Hell yes, and she would continue to be mad and insult him until she got her way despite the fact that he saved her from Inuyasha's wrath and that she loved him with all her heart…she was mad-at-him. Stupid jerk.

"I want them back.  I don't care if I am ninety years old, they are the only things I have left of Kagome and I will be damned if I let you or anybody else take them away from me."  Inuyasha seemed to calm a little but his voice still clearly expressed his anger.

"Very well, they will be returned to you shortly."  Sesshoumaru shot a look to his wife, indicating to her that statement was directed at her as well.

Inuyasha glared at his brother one last time before stalking about of the room, knowing an apology would never come but satisfied that his stuff would be returned to him.    
  


"I trust you will call for an appointment Monday morning?" Sesshoumaru asked after his door was slammed shut by Inuyasha.

Rin hung her head in defeat, "but I hate doctors and hospitals and…"

"I want to know you are safe," Sesshoumaru cut her off, sliding his leather chair across the marble floor and walking to stand next to his wife, "I couldn't bare it, if I lost you," he finished pulling her against his body into a tight, warm embrace.

She sighed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Immediately forgetting why she was mad in the first place as her mind reveled at the side of her husband that was reserved strictly and specially for her.

He pulled her chin up with one of his fingers so that she was looking up at him, "Do you need me to come with you?"

Rin smiled, "No, I will be alright.  I can go alone, I am not a child."

"That can be debated, Rin." Sesshoumaru said just before he captured her lips to keep her mind preoccupied and off the idea to retaliate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kohaku stepped silently down the darken hall of Naraku's mansion.  It was his shift to guard the corridor that contained the master's bedchamber, so he took the opportunity to search for what he needed. His dark uniform cloaked his movements.  He was half thankful that the video surveillance was on the fritz tonight or else he would not be able to leave his post without attracting some sort of attention.   

He passed three rooms before he reached the door that would led to Naraku's room.  It was a well-known fact that the master was a deep sleeper, especially after he fucked his whore for over half the night.  Naraku's moans and her screams had echoed off the walls of the third floor, so Kohaku was positive that his boss had worked off some energy before retiring to bed.

Cautiously he turned the brass doorknob and pressed the door open with as much ease as he could muster.  Moonlight filled the lavish bedroom illuminating it just enough for Kohaku see the shadowy figures of Naraku and his bitch asleep in the bed. 

His eyes surveyed the room and immediately found the door of the master's _personal_ and _private_ office.  Stealthy he moved across the room and managed to reach the brown door undetected.  Hope building in his gut, Kohaku reached for the door handle only to find it locked.

"Fuck," he quietly cursed, knowing his opportunity for the time had been crushed.  

His body stiffened at the sound of rustling sheets behind him followed by heavy footsteps and soft sobs.  The female must have awoken, hopefully not because of him.  Still not moving from his camouflaged spot, his eyes scanned to the door next to the one he stood before.  His dark eyes expanded as realization struck him, the bathroom was right next to him and the footsteps were getting dangerously close.  She would see him it was inevitable.  He had failed his best friend and his sister.  

Kohaku's heart sped up to an healthy rate when her shock gasp reached his ears, telling him that she had seen him.  Maybe he could keep her quite enough for him to escape.  Could she be persuaded to not reveal his snooping to Naraku?

"Who are you?" he heard her barely whisper.

Slowly he turned to face the woman he could feel staring at his back.  But the sight of the female in front of him sent his entire world riveting into a spiral of denial, disbelief, and chaos.  His heart leapt into his dry throat and he could feel his entire existence crashing around him.  He could tell she was experiencing the same thing at the revelation of who he was, her eyes told him as much.  No, it can't be her…the moonlight had to be playing tricks on him but his mind and heart told him otherwise.  So many questions spilled into his brain threatening to overwhelm him, however only one etched away at his sanity.

How could she do this to her family?

*_______________________________________*

Ok that is it for now.  Please Review!!! Give your thoughts.  Sorry I am day late.  Um er Rivers of the Heart should be updated by late tomorrow night and Four Souls by the end the of the week.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!

PLEASE REVIEW this chapter too!!!!  I really like your thoughts on who you think Kohaku found? Dun Dun Dun…^___^

Until Next Time…


	6. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Lets see…I don't own Inuyasha or any of his characters…I don't own Candyland, or Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and I don't own All my Life by KC and JoJo.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors.

**Author Notes**

All I have to say is that in this chapter I am predicting that you guys will love to hate me and hate to love me…^__^ ENJOY!

Oh and don't scream too loud when you read a particular part of this chapter, you'll see what I mean…just wait.

**This chapter takes place two weeks after the last chapter and it takes place over the course of one day.**

``*``*`` indicates flashes of white light

Hehe I am so evil.

Then From Love Until Forever… 

**Chapter Six: Breaking Point**

Inuyasha stood alone in his bedroom, preparing for work.  He tugged the knot of his red tie a little closer to his neck, adjusting it so that it would lie perfectly.  His amber eyes watched his fingers closely through the reflection of the full-length mirror. After moments of fiddling with it, he irritably undid the tie and started again.  

A smile formed on his lips, two weeks ago his old friends had come to visit.  He never realized how much he had missed them.  Their visit came with a surprise.  Miroku's employers had transferred him to the area, meaning that Miroku and Sango would be living close by after they found a house or rather _mansion_ to their satisfaction.  

Inuyasha rummaged through his recollections, trying to remember if it was today or tomorrow that his friends would be out hunting for a new residence.  He very much liked the idea of Miroku and Sango being around, it felt almost like old times minus one very special, important person…Inuyasha shook the thought away, returning his attention to the tie that refused to cooperate with him. 

From behind him, through the reflection of the mirror, his eyes caught sight of a tiny head peering through the doorway of his open door. She looked around the room, soon meeting eyes with him.  Her honey orbs grew and she grinned from ear to ear, then just as quickly as she appeared, her head disappeared and muffled giggles filtered to his ears.  A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest in response.  

His fingers once again, tightened the knot.  He knew she had been attempting to wait patiently for him to come down to breakfast but apparently she got bored since the little girl was upstairs, outside his room rather than downstairs eating her beloved, sugar-coated cereal. In the two weeks since he had known this child, she had managed to sift through the wreckage he had become and find some remaining pieces of his shattered heart.  It was strange the way he had taken to the girl so quickly but she was simply irresistible just like his Kagome. 

A frown etched its way on to his face; he really did need to stop comparing the child to his wife.  Another movement behind him caught his attention as the girl bravely peeped her head in again.  The last few days he had begun to wonder if he had grown attached to the child to quickly and she to him.  But to basically put it, he adored her. She was the child; he always dreamed of Kagome and him having but would never get the chance to.  

He heard a small, annoyed puff of air released and he decided that he had kept her waiting long enough, his tie be damned.  Looking himself over one last time, he walked over his desk on the other side of the room and grabbed his briefcase before heading towards the door.  

When he reached the doorway, Inuyasha stuck his head out and observed the girl walking down the hall.  Her arms were stretched out so that they were level with her shoulders, and her little feet lined up directly in front of the other, like she was walking the tight rope as she followed the design in the carpet.    He amusedly watched as the pattern curved her path back towards his bedroom but before she saw him, he stepped back out of her sight.  

Knowing that he would regret it later if lint winded up on his black suit, he set his briefcase aside and got on his hands and knees, aligning himself with the wall.   After a few seconds of waiting, Destiny again looked inside the room.  Inuyasha wasted no time and carefully tackled the girl to the floor of the corridor, his tickling fingers quickly finding the sides of her ribs.  After an ear-piercing scream at the unexpected attack, her giggles erupted; bouncing off the walls while her little body squirmed to get free.

Inuyasha ceased his motions for a moment to allow her to catch her breath, "It seems that I have caught myself a princess," he smiled down at her from his spot on his knees. 

Destiny merely grinned at him; her beautiful eyes sparkled in laughter and happiness. 

He shook his head, amusement clearly evident in his features, "Now what I am to do with her?" he asked rhetorically. 

Her face lit up ten fold, "I know," she said cheerfully just before scuttling out from his hold, and running down the hall.  After about ten steps, she turned back and gave him a cute stern look, "Don't move," she ordered, her little finger pointing directly at him.   

Inuyasha stood, brushing his silky slacks with his hands, and then moving to grab his briefcase.  He straighten out his clothing, as his mind tried to figure out why he had felt so happy the last few weeks.  He made a mental list of the things that had happened recently.  Miroku and Sango were going to be a major part of his life again, Rin wasn't dying of some disease, actually quite the opposite…his thoughts sidetracked wondering if his sister-in-law had got up the nerve to tell his brother what the doctor had told her.  

'Feh, probably not.'

Returning to his list, Miroku and Sango…Rin…Kikyou had quickly become a good friend over the last weeks, he was very surprised at how much she had matured over the years, he liked the new Kikyou more than he cared to admit, anyways and then there was Destiny who had come into his life and made everything seem a little brighter.

"Ahem…"

 He broke out of his digression at the sound below him, his eyes falling upon Destiny who stared up at him with a mischievous smile.  Her arms held a colorfully decorated, rectangular white box behind her small form.  Inuyasha did not have to ask what it was he instantly recognized the game.  Destiny smiled at him, bringing the box in front of her body to show him what she wanted to play. 

His mind screamed in terror…'No! No! Not again.  Please God not again,' while pitiful sounds muttered from his lips.  Peppermint forests swirled in his head, colorful gumdrops flashed in his eyes, and green, blue, red and yellow figurines laughed in his ears. 

_Candyland._

Inuyasha smacked his forehead and slowly smeared his hand over his face at the sight of the game.  He silently wondered what he had done to deserve such torture.  Over the last few weeks, Destiny and he had played at least eight dozens times, if not more.  She loved it and was quickly on the road to borderline obsession with Queen Frosty…Fronstine… whatever. 

"Dest, I have to go to work, I can't play with you right now," he pleaded.

He watched her bottom lip begin to stick out, her big honey eyes glazed over like glass, "Pleeeeeeeeease?" she pleaded back. 

He let out a sigh of defeat.  How was he supposed to say 'no' to a face like that?  

"Oka…" he fought the urge to cover his ears when she squealed.  Shaking his head a bit, he smiled down at her as she began prancing around.  He glanced down at his watch and realized he had to make it a very quick game of sugary fun.  

"Come here you…" he said while he grabbed the box from her hands then snatched her around the waist with his free arm and hoisting her laughing body over his shoulders. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The office was a small room and contained so many research books that only a handful of people could fit.  The University was undergoing construction around the English department building so visitors were rare and so left the single occupant of the quaint office to solitude. 

Rin stared blankly at the stack of quizzes she had given her morning class. She held her red pen to her mouth, chewing on its red cap.   To tell him, or not to tell him was the debate that had been plaguing her mind for about a week now.  Of course she would tell him, it was now a matter of when. After her second doctor's appointment all he asked was if it was serious.  No, but it was important.  Sesshoumaru asked nothing further, merely nodded and continued with his work.  

He was busy that day and had been ever since, hell she only saw him maybe three times since then.  She wasn't upset, she understood that sometimes his brain got single minded.  A smile crept on her lips, once he completed his current task, he would be bombarding her with questions about her condition.  For now he was satisfied that she would not suddenly die on him or anything like that.   

She was extremely scared and excited all at the same time.  Sesshoumaru hated surprises, especially if they were unplanned.  Well what she had to tell him was definitely unplanned and unexpected.    She had been told some years ago that she might never ever be able to conceive a child.  And yet here she was carrying one. Her left hand fell to her abdomen as she sat back in her chair.  Even though she was nervous about informing her husband of the news and yet happy about the baby, they still had dangerous obstacles to overcome. 

The doctor had told her that her body was trying to reject the baby, which was why she was getting abnormally sick all the time.  He prescribed a special medication to her that would help detour her body's attack on the fetus.   For some reason, he had explained to her in foreign words that her body saw the baby as intruder much like a virus and so it was trying to protect itself by destroying the child.  Her body apparently wasn't registering the pregnancy correctly. 

Rin set her pen down on the stack; her fingers then reaching up to rub her temple.  There was no physical danger to her personally but until the baby was born, there was a risk she could miscarry.  She let her eyelids fall closed, silently hoping that she would not lose the baby, for so long she had wanted children but accepted the fact that it was never going happen.  She was pregnant, and soon a little version of her husband would be running around the mansion. If only she so wasn't fearful of Sesshoumaru's reaction, she would be beaming out the ears. 

Her mind turned to other things and subconsciously began biting her bottom lip.  Kagome was improving; she would describe some of her memories in more detail than she could before coming back to civilization.  When Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku weren't around, she would find Kagome walking up and down the beach trying to relax a bit after being cooped up in her bedroom most of the day.  Her thoughts reminded her of a few questions Kagome had asked her a while ago and Rin almost fell forward in laughter.

_"Rin?"_ _Kagome had asked, "Who is she?" She continued, pointing to a photo of Kikyou, "And why do I have the urge rip that pretty head off and shove it up her ass?"_

Rin failed to contain her giggles, even though Kagome couldn't remember all the things Kikyou had done to her in high school, the power of hate still managed to overcome the impediment.  At the time, she had almost fallen of the bed in laughter at the choice of Kagome's very unique and colorful way of disposing of someone she didn't, in all respects, know. 

And Inuyasha.  He seemed to be doing a lot better since Miroku and Sango had come _and_ since his stuff was returned to him.  Rin never imagined he would get that angry over it, but he was right it was all he had left of Kagome.  Her lips covered upward.  Not for long, very soon he would have her back.   

Rin let out an exasperated breath of air as the thought of Destiny emerged.  The mischief the girl and Inuyasha managed to get into was unbelievable.  Tag in the house, loud wresting matches over which cartoon they were going to watch, Play-Doh office equipment for Sesshoumaru, and the worse of all their famous mountain of peanut butter, flour, chocolate chips, milk, and eggs which eventually led to a food fight between the adult and child. Cookie ingredients were caked all over the kitchen and the laughing pair. One thing was for sure, Inuyasha was never going to attempt to cook in her house again, Rin would make sure of it.  But either way he still was so cute with Destiny and in the short time since she had come, Rin had no doubt that he had come to love the girl.  

The squeak of her office door caught her attention.  She grinned as Miroku entered the office rubbing his head soon followed by an irate looking Sango muttering something like "hentai husbands and sleeping outside tonight."  Some things would never change.

"Have any luck finding a place?" Rin greeted them both with hugs then stepping back to lean against her desk.

Sango shot her husband a glare willing him to speak a word of their day together.  He had quickly come to realize flirting innocently with the young, female real estate agent would get him nothing but a concussion.   

"No, but we did purchase a very large piece of land where we will have our home built." Miroku said, giving Sango and Rin his suave smile.

"Congrats, how far away are you?" Rin asked her voice sounding much like it did when she was younger. 

"Actually about five miles from your place," Sango responded, leaning over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek to let him know she would forgive him.  In return, Miroku grabbed his favorite place…her butt, earning himself another smack upside the head.

Rin just shook her head at him.

"Hey, what can I say, old habits die hard," He grinned triumphantly. 

"So will you…hard and painful." Sango spat back, her cheeks finally return to their normal shade of pink. 

Miroku looked directly at Rin, "You would think by now she would be used to it."

He ducked when his wife took another swing at him, "Alas, my love, you missed."

Next thing he saw were about five little blue birds flying in circles around his head.

"Well, Inuyasha will be pleased." Rin continued with the previous conversation, hoping to distract Sango and keep Miroku out of trouble. 

"Speaking of our soon to be birthday boy, Sango called home today and extended the invitations to Inuyasha's surprise party."

"Souta and Mrs. Higurashi are coming.  Some of our old friends said they would come.  I am assuming you or Sesshoumaru called Mrs. Tama.   And Kohaku…he's been acting pretty strange lately.  It has to be his mysterious job that he refuses to tell anyone about, anyways he said he would try to come," Sango said stepping back to lean against the wall.

"Great.  Yes, I got a hold of her.  She is ecstatic, I get at least one phone call a day from her about the details and his birthday still three weeks away!" 

"I still maintain the fact that Inuyasha is going to kill us all.  He has always hated us fussing over his birthday." Miroku broke in nonchalantly.

"That is the point, we have never done anything for him just for that reason.  Besides I have a feeling this year will be the best he has ever had." Rin grinned. 

"What do you have planned?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Oooh, nothing" Rin looked up towards the ceiling her face twisted in a smug, mischievous expression.

"Nothing, my ass. God help the poor man.  Hasn't he suffered enough?" Miroku joking replied. 

Rin gave him the best scowl she could muster, since she wanted to laugh, "I resent that.  I never made anybody suffer…" she took a moment to run through her memories, "…too much."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha raked his fingers through his hair in frustration as he entered his massive office.  The entire morning he sat in meeting with his brother and the junior executives of Tama Enterprise brainstorming ways to counterattack the down fall of Shikon Corporation.  He scoffed; the damn merger never should have even been considered let alone followed through.  Ever since then, Naraku slowly started phasing out and allowing his company to begin its downfall, which would in turn take the Tama brothers with it.  

He gritted his teeth forcefully together as he neared his desk as a thousand ways to take the bastard out etched their way into his mind.  He hated Naraku with every fiber of his being.   The evil man had no living heart.  Inuyasha knew that it was Naraku that took Kagome away from him, he knew Naraku had Kagura beating almost to death; he just knew that Naraku was behind it all. 

Upon reaching his desk, he placed his briefcase upright and opened it for the first time that day.  His anger swiftly faded at the sight of the picture that had been placed inside without his knowledge.  It was a drawing of a white haired man hanging upside from a tree, undoubtedly him, there was a girl decked out in princess attire holding a pink flower he knew was Destiny, and then behind the girl was a woman with long black hair like Dest's with a bow in one hand and an arrow in another.   The last figure he assumed was Destiny's mother.  He examined the rest of the picture, the grass was six different shades of green and the sky was a kaleidoscopic array of colors and swirls.  His eyes sparkled with happiness at his gift.

A soft knock emerged from his metallic door and he momentarily grumbled at being pulled away from his thoughts.

"Come in…" he called out, placing the drawing on top of his closed laptop and retrieving his documents and report.  He looked up briefly when his door opened then returned his gaze to the contents in his hand.  A second and half later, realization hit him like rock and he looked back up astonished.  

"Did I interrupt?" 

Kikyou stood at the entrance of his office, her sleek black dress showed off every curve of her body yet covered enough to be considered decent.  Her arms were behind her back, accentuating her bosom.    He could not stop his eyes from moving across her form while his brain tried to process what she had said.

"Earth to Inuyasha?" Kikyou smiled, pleased with his reaction.

"What? I'm sorry.  Yeah…I mean no you're not interrupting. How are you?" he asked, hoping she did not catch him ogling her. 

"Good, I was on this side of town and thought I would bring us some lunch…hungry?" she asked pulling two large white bags from behind her back.

The smell of food teased his nose and he fought to keep his eyes open at the savoring aroma, "Japanese?"

"Is there anything on this Earth better?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "No, there isn't."

"I thought so…" Kikyou responded walking across the room and placing the bags on his spare table, "care to joy me?" she smiled, a glint in her eyes while she started removing the contents of the sacks. 

His mouth began watering as various items were set out. Food…he was starving especially since he had no time to eat this morning because he was losing yet another game of Candyland.  His eyes expanded as Kikyou opened a container, chopsticks in hand, and snuck a few noodles in her mouth.  

"Hey! Wait for me!" he chided, his brows furrowing together in mock strictness.

"Well I figured you were just going to stand there and _ogle _the food all day," she crossed her arms, a suggestive smirk forming on her lips indicating that she had caught him staring at her earlier.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, he closed it, only to have it fall open again, "I wasn't, I didn't…" a blush burned on his cheeks.

Kikyou covered her mouth with her hands as a laugh escaped her lips, "Just get over here."

------------------------

An hour passed, the food long since consumed, and Inuyasha came to understand that so long as he kept talking with Kikyou he wasn't going to get any work done.  He stretched his arms above his head, his feet expending out away from his body, and his back arching against the chair. 

"Wow, we've been talking for a long time.  I guess I had better get going huh?" Kikyou spoke up, glancing down at her delicate gold watch. 

"You don't have to go," he replied, partly because he didn't want her to leave despite his job.

Kikyou shook her head, "No, I think should go, but maybe we can get together later in the week?"

Inuyasha reached inside his jacket and pulled out his palm pilot, scanning through his digital agenda for an opening in his schedule.  He frowned; his only night free was Thursday evening.  Friday he was having dinner with Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin.  He was not ready to tell everybody he had been spending time with his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know if he was more fearful of everybody's reactions or his own.  Inuyasha knew none of them had ever liked her and he was almost sure that even through she had changed they were not ready to just up and forgive her for her past mistakes.  Besides, they would start asking questions that he didn't know the answers to yet.  

"Do you have anything planned for Saturday night?" Kikyou asked, standing and straightening out the wrinkles in her dress. 

Saturday…he promised Destiny that he would take her horseback riding then to the county fair later that evening.  He would not break his promise to her for anybody, "Sorry, I have plans that night.  How about Thursday evening?"

Kikyou stared at her hands, deep in thought then after a few quite seconds she spoke, "Um, I have an editor's meeting for my magazine that afternoon.  We are cleaning house on some issues and advertising tactics so it might take a while.  So we could do something around eight o'clock, if you want."

Inuyasha stood, extending his arm to escort her to the door, "Sounds great.  I believe that is the night the Opera house is hosting Aida.  I am sure I could get last minute tickets. The latest performance is nine."

"Then it's a date," she smiled, looping her arms with his and walking with him to the door.

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?" he asked upon reaching the door, then turning to stand face to face with her.

"No, I think I manage.  You need to get back to work." Kikyou placed her on his chest, stepping a littler closer to him as their eyes locked.

"Th…thank you for lunch," he stammered out uneasily, surprised by his body's reaction to his close proximity to her. 

"Your welcome," she responded with a curve of her lips while she leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his.

Inuyasha stiffened at contact; his mind whirled like a fierce tornado on a rampage to destruction.  His heart was beating so loud, he was sure she could hear it.  It took him a moment but soon his lips began moving against her soft mouth.  It was a simple kiss, nothing passionate but it did not take long for an iron ball to form in his stomach, weighting it down and coating his insides with a horrid sick feeling.  

Kagome… 

Abruptly he pulled away, stepping back to put some distance between them.  He was confused; his heart belonged to his wife but since Kikyou had been around, his heart had begun to yearn to be loved again. 

"I'm sorry," he heard her mutter, her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs to hide her 'shame.'

He instantly felt guilty, "No…its okay," he closed his eyes for a long second, "its just little fast is all.  It is very hard for me and so it is I who should be apologizing to you."

Kikyou looked up at him, an 'innocent' look on her face, "I understand," her voice was low and strained.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, "Lets just take it slow and see where that takes us, okay?"

"Okay, we can take things slow if that is what you need."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome tiptoed down the dark hallway.  She clenched her nightgown tight in her fists attempting to keep it from brushing across the carpet as she moved.   She had to keep quite, if somebody saw her, all hell could possibly break loose.  She reached the stairs that led to the first floor.

It was late and Destiny was not in her room when Kagome had come in to kiss her goodnight.  It was past her daughter's bedtime and she was slightly worried so she decided to risk the chance to leave her room and search for her daughter.  Somewhere in the house a door shut and the sound echoed off the walls, startling Kagome at first.  It took her heart about five minutes to slow enough even consider moving from her spot. 

She started down the stairs, straining her ears when what sounded like music filtered to her ears.   If she listened closely she could almost make out the words, at least they became clearer with every step she descended. 

_"…Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

_Ever a before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise…"_

A smile spread across her features as she reached the bottom.  Listening closely, Kagome managed to pinpoint where the music was coming from.  Taking a guarded look around, she continued her mission towards the living room the music getting louder with every breath.

_"…Tale as old as time, tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast..."_

Kagome crept to the door and placed her ear against it.  She could hear her daughter singing softly with the song, while flickers of light caught her eye from under the door crack.

_"…Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast."_

Her eyes fell closed and she willed her body to calm down.  She had never left the safety of her room when anyone was home, Sesshoumaru and Rin being the exception.  And now not only did she have to be sure to stay out of Inuyasha's path, she had to keep an eye out for two visitors who Rin had explained her good friend of hers.  Kagome pressed her forehead to the door; how many times just this week had she wished that her memories would return?  Too many, and it was beginning to irritate the hell out of her. Her fist balled up tighter around her gown, why couldn't she remember?!

'Let it go for now, Kag. Just get Destiny, and get back in your room before anybody sees you,' she scolded herself.

With shaky fingers she grabbed the gold door handle and pressed the button with her thumb.  Holding her breath, she pushed the door open relieved it made no sound.  Cautiously she stuck her head inside and saw Destiny sitting on a black leather chair, a blanket wrapped tightly around her little body.  The child was so engrossed in the cartoon that she did not notice her mother enter the room.

Kagome licked her dry lips as she snuck closer to her daughter; it wasn't long before she noticed another person lying on the adjacent couch, asleep.  She stopped her advance, her breath caught in her throat.  It was man, a very well toned man.  She couldn't see his face because it was hidden beneath a cream colored throw pillow but her heart and mind told her who it was…_Inuyasha._

This was the first time she had seen him in person, before she had only seen pictures of him.  And even though she couldn't fully see all of him, his presences still stirred something in her…something familiar.  

"Mommie?" a tiny voice whispered.

Kagome's attention turned to Destiny, "Honey, why are you up so late?" she asked moving to stand next to furniture the girl sat on. 

"Me and Inuyasha were watching a movie but he fell asleep.  I was going to go to bed when it was finished." 

"Well its time for bed now, you can finish the rest of the movie tomorrow," Kagome responded giving her daughter the mother look.

Destiny looked a little disappointed but obeyed her mother's request.  Quietly she got up, taking one last look at Inuyasha; she nodded to her mom and began to walk out of the room.  

When her daughter was out the door, Kagome reached over on the coffee table to retrieve the remote control so she could turn off the television.  After gripping the electronic in her hand, her eyes were drawn to Inuyasha's sleeping form as he rolled to the side causing the pillow to fall from his calm, relaxed face. 

Kagome's heart stopped as she was greeted with the sight of his face, his long silver hair resting unceremoniously around him.  This face…she knew this face…she knew him.  Her brain felt like it was about to swell and explode out of her skull.  Drums clashed in her ears, her body trembling almost uncontrollably.  The sting of tears pricked at her eyes…_Inuyasha…_her vision and mind flashed white.

``*``*``

…Inuyasha held Kikyou firmly around the waist, trying to stopped the argument that had suddenly started between her and his girlfriend.  School…she was at school, her very first day.  They were fighting…Kikyou and her, the first time she had met Inuyasha…

``*``*``

…She was crying hard, Inuyasha was holding her closely attempting to sooth her pain.  They both were dressed in black; they had just been at a funeral.  Her grandfather's…he died and Inuyasha had been there for her…like he always was…

``*``*``

…Outside…the stars were shining brightly as she stared up at them. She could hear sounds of a party in the distance.  He was standing next to her; she could feel his presence.  Silence…agonizing silence took a hold of them before…she was wrapped up in his embrace, her lips clashing feverishly against his.  It was bliss…complete and utter bliss, it was their first kiss…

``*``*``

Roses…white roses covered her room.  _All my Life, I prayed for someone like you, and I thank God that I finally find you_…the song, he had sung it too her as they danced to her favorite song…'I love you' he whispered to her…three little words, sent her heart skyrocketing…'I love you too,' she whispered back…

``*``*``

…Rin her hyperactive friend engaged to her best friend's older brother, Sesshoumaru.  Sango, head over heals in love with Miroku…both close, good friends like Rin.  Kikyou, Inuyasha's bitch of a girlfriend, she was the epitome of evil.  Inuyasha and her…their friendship…their love…it all had to be kept secret because Kikyou had forbid him to talk to her.  He couldn't leave Kikyou because of Naraku…

``*``*``

Sadness like none she had ever known gripped her heart, it felt as if the world was coming to an end.  She had lost him; he had been taken away.  A merger…his father's company and Naraku's… making Inuyasha marry Kikyou…life wasn't worth living but it would go on…she was leaving, she had to get away from him, she was going to a college far away………Graduation, his speech, 'Kagome Higurashi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' he asked…Fireworks exploded in her mind…'Yes, a thousand times yes'…

``*``*``

…A white satin gown…jasmine blossoms…white roses in her hand…a veil clouded her vision…small short steps closer and closer to the man waiting at the end of aisle…faces of her friends smiled at her from their seats around her, she knew who they were…her eyes drifted to her groom…this time he had a face…deep amber eyes…so beautiful…_Inuyasha_…she was marrying the love of her life…

``*``*``

…Another paper ball hit her head…she looked up from her college algebra book to find her husband staring suggestively at her…a mischievous smirk was plastered to his face, his eyes lit up with so much emotion and love…she had to study…and he was making it awfully difficult for her to concentrate…that had not been the first time, he drove her crazy while she was trying to do her school work…

``*``*``

…She was driving home, it was dark outside, her thoughts still debated over a question on her psychology exam she wasn't sure she answered correctly…she was on a back road heading towards her apartment where Inuyasha eagerly awaited her return…but she never made it home that night…a man…a man had sprung from her back seat, placing a spark blade against her through and telling her to drive…fear, panic shook through her then she made a decision…she would rather die than be raped and killed…so after driving for what seemed like forever she twisted the steering wheel, slamming her car into a tree…blackness overtook her and then she woke up in a small hut with no memory of her past and with child…

``*``*``

Kagome couldn't breath right; her lungs refused to contract.  Her heart threatened to rip through her chest, pounding fiercely against her ribs.  Instinctively she reached up and grasped the small pink orb around her neck; everything came rushing back to her, overwhelming her mind, her body, her soul and her heart.  _Everything…_ Her world was spinning rapidly in circles, taunting her was little control she had remaining over her body.  

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called out in his sleep, the ending credits of the movie dimming his precious face.

Everything stopped, her heart, her breathing. Her limbs felt as though tiny needles were pricking painfully into every inch of her skin.  His voice…his face…his presence…she remembered…six years lost…_six years_ that could have been spent together with their daughter…_six years._  Her face was so numb she didn't even feel the river of tears that poured from her eyes and caressed her cheeks.  

He stirred again, this time his hands coming up to rub his closed eyes.  She panicked; she had to go before he woke up, before he saw her.  With all her strength she forced her body to move and as quick as her legs would carry her…she ran.

*_______________________________________*

Go ahead….yell at me for Kikyou kissing Inuyasha and him willing kissing back for a moment…get all your frustration out…and then tell me you forgive me because Kagome remembers…^___^!

Oh please tell me what you think of this chapter especially the latter part with Kagome…I was going for intense…was it intense?

Other than trying to get the next chapter out for Rivers of the Heart by Sunday…as of Monday April 19, consider me dead to FF.net and mediaminer.org for a week.  I have four final exams and an Standardized Test I **_have_** to pass so I can get into the College of Education at my University…so I will **_not_** be on the internet for an entire week so please don't expect a new chapter until after that.  In a week from Monday when I get home from work that night I will start the next chapter Okay?

Anyways, Thank you all so much for reviewing, you are the reason I keep writing.  You don't know how much I appreciate the reviews.

And just to let everybody know…**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY**, don't worry.  I plan to finish all my stories…I don't like it when stories are left unfinished so have no fear…I will complete this story…Rivers of the Heart, and Four Souls.

Oh I almost forgot…about the woman Kohaku found

Kagura, Kikyou, and Kanna are all Naraku's daughters…so they are out…yuck

Rin is my favorite character besides Sesshoumaru…so she is out…

Everybody else its fair game…

Her identity will be revealed in later chapters. 

Until Next Time…I know it will be an agonizing week for all of us…please review! ^__~


	7. Drifts of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his characters

Guys I have worked the last three hours on this chapter trying to get it done and I am too tired to go through it again to check for grammar…so PLEASE overlook them because I figured you guys wanted the chapter ASAP otherwise I wouldn't get to the chapter again til late tomorrow night….so PLEASE ignore grammar.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I ONLY WRITE BECAUSE OF THEM.

I ask that you all have faith in me.  I hate Kikyou with a nuclear passion.  Please have faith. ^__^

~_stuff~ _are mini flashbacks

_Takes place the next day._

Then From Love Until Forever… 

**Chapter Seven: Drifts of Life**

Rin peeped her head through the door of her husband's home office.  She was glad that Inuyasha and he had decided to work at home today, she had not see much of Sesshoumaru lately.  She cautiously stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her.   He was so engrossed in his work; she knew he was not aware of her presence.  

As quietly as possible she walked towards his desk, her heart rising to her throat.  She needed to tell him.  Prolonging it was only going to get her more anxious and nervous so it was better to just get it over with.  

"Sesshoumaru," she called out when she reached her destination, standing directly across from him. 

"What is it?" he asked not looking up at her.

She took a deep breath of air to calm her nerves.  Anybody who could not understand Sesshoumaru would automatically assume he was angry with them.  But she knew better, she understood him and how he worked.  She had known him so long that she had figured out how to read into what he did not express.

Rin twisted her clasped fingers together, "I need to talk to you," she stated.

"Go on," he retorted, signing his name to the bottom of a document. 

"It's important," she flatly announced, telling him he would have to look at her for her to go on.

He placed his pen down on the thick pile of papers and finally glanced up at her.  She immediately regretted wanting him to look at her as she told him her news. 

She stood up straighter and raised her chin, "I'm pregnant."

Okay, she didn't expect a lavish reaction, filled with smiling and laughing.  She didn't even expect to him be happy about it.  But she never would have thought him to react the way he was about too. 

Silence held the room captive for an eternity as Sesshoumaru vacantly stared at her.  Rin felt as if her brain would burst if he didn't say something soon.  Her heart pounded in her chest and through her ears. All forms of moisture evaporated from her mouth, leaving it dry and sore. 

"Leave me," he simply responded, returning his attention to back his work.

Rin's mouth fell open just an inch as tears flooded to her eyes.  Does he even care?  She was hoping for at least a 'okay,' not a demand for her to leave.  Anger quickly replaced the initial pain of his words.  Her face grew hard and she glared at his bent head before storming from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

--------------------------------

_~"God, we are going to be late!!!"_

_"You might be but I won't!"_

_"Is that a challenge Inuyasha!?!?"_

_"Hell Yeah!"_

_"BRING IT ON, DOG BOY!"~_

Kagome's shaking fingers finally managed to fasten the last button to her daughter's bright pink shirt as she knelt before the girl.  She felt like she was about to go crazy, everything hit her hard and all at once.  Her mind was such a frantic mess she was beginning to fear she would never be able to sort things out.  She continued to make sure everything was in place on her daughter before giving her a bright smile. 

"What's wrong, mommie?" Destiny asked her voice entwined with concern. 

"Just taking in the full reality of my life, sweetheart." Kagome answered brushing her palm across her daughter's cheek. 

Destiny's eyebrows furrowed together and she tapped her little foot as her brain tried to understand what her mother meant.  But her mind, being as young as it was, could be easily distracted, so when her sneakers lit up blue and green, her thoughts were instantly consumed with other matters. 

"How do I look, mommie?" she asked, twirling around for her mom.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, "Absolutely beautiful."

Destiny beamed, "It's my first day of preschool!" she announced as if her mother did not know.

Kagome laughed, "I know."

_~"I have a problem,"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"I want to kiss you…so much"_

_"I don't think that would go over well."_

"I know… but I vow to you that I will get you alone tonight" 

_"I'll hold you to that,"~_

She check the girl over one more time, then stood to retrieve Destiny's pony backpack on the bed. She handed the bag to her daughter, biting her lips while she came to realize how truly worried she was about her daughter going to a new place without anybody she knew around her. Her eyelids fell closed for a second.  Rin was one of her closest friends, a quaint smile worked its way onto her lips, and she remembered their friendship.  Rin had promised she would take care of Destiny, and Kagome rested assured on that promise. 

"Be good for your Aunt Rin.  And…" she could say his name…she could say his name, "And Inuyasha okay? "

"I will," Destiny responded, sticking her arms through the straps of her book bag. 

Kagome knelt down and gave Destiny a kiss, "Go ahead, get to breakfast and when you get home this afternoon, I want you to tell me all about your day."

The little girl nodded once, and after placing a kiss on her mother's cheek, she tore out of the room in search of her favorite person.  Kagome stared after her, silently wishing she could tell her daughter that Inuyasha was her daddy. It wasn't time yet, soon though…very soon. 

Kagome fell back on her ass, too mentally exhausted to stand.  She had a lot to think through and was happy for the time alone.  She hadn't seen Rin since yesterday afternoon, so her friend knew nothing of her new found memories.  A growing urge to just run and jump into Inuyasha's arms began etching its way into her being but it wasn't time yet. Besides she would rather have her scattered brain partially organized before she reunited with her husband.

_~"Will you ever leave me?"_

_"Never…"~_

--------------------------------

Inuyasha clammed his mouth shut, muffling a chuckle as he watched his two friends bitter at each other from across the breakfast table. 

"What do you mean I am quick tempered?" Sango asked, glaring at the man next to her. 

"I didn't say you were quick tempered, my love.  Just merely that your fuse was short." Miroku replied, shoving a waffle piece into his mouth. 

"It's the same thing," she retorted.

Miroku opted to swallow his food after he spoke, "I beg to differ."

"Argh, Miroku…mouth closed, please."

He finally swallowed, "But how do you expect me to contribute to this conversation if my mouth is closed?"

Sango rolled her eyes just as Inuyasha busted out laughing.  Habit took hold of her decisions and a second later her hand made impact with the back of Miroku's head. 

Destiny bounced her way into the room walking directly towards Inuyasha, unobserved by Miroku and Sango who faced away from the entrance to the dining part of the kitchen.

 "Ladies and gentlemen…my wife the sadist."

Sango gritted her teeth, "Why you little…" she stopped her sentence when she took notice of Destiny climbing into Inuyasha's lap.

"Go on my dear…you were saying?" Miroku taunted her. 

"Shut up." She sneered at him.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly; they fought worst than an old married couple.  He welcomed Destiny openly as the child made herself at home on his thighs.

"Good morning, kiddo," he said reaching around her body to grab his orange juice. 

"Morning," she chatted back before shoving a half of Inuyasha's waffle into her mouth.

He smiled down at her, "I'm glad I wasn't going to eat that," he joked, watching her as she continued to devour his food, "eat much?"

Destiny looked up at him, syrup smeared across her once clean face, "What is a sadi-est."

Inuyasha shot a glance to Miroku who seemed like he was about to explode with amusement. He raised an eyebrow, mentally asking Miroku if he wanted to answer her question since he had been to one to say it.

"God, I love kids," was all that Miroku said, leaning back in his chair. 

The silver-haired man sighed, "I'll tell you when your older Dest."

"But I want to know now," she whined, putting on her best pouting face, the one she knew he couldn't resist. 

He silently faltered, trying to find the appropriate words to describe what a sadist was…

"A sadist is a person who enjoys hurting other people," Miroku spoke up.

Destiny stared at the man before her for a second then turned her attention to Sango; her nose scrunched a bit, "you _like_ hitting people?" she asked, innocently. 

Sango shot a glare at her laughing husband, "You are soooo dead."

Inuyasha refrained from the agonizing need to rub his temples, "Miroku was only joking, Dest," he responded, his eyes watching Rin as she entered the room, clearly upset about something.

"Oh," the girl answered, returning to the remaining waffle on the plate. 

"You okay, Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin began gather the item she prepared earlier for Destiny's lunch, placing them into the lunchbox.  She didn't want to talk about it because she would start crying again.  

"You told him, didn't you?" he asked, knowing that it took a lot to put Rin in a bad or upset mood. 

She ignored him and continued with her task. 

"What did he say?"

Zipping the plastic contain closer, she looked up at him with glassy chocolate eyes, "he told me to leave him alone."

Inuyasha was taken back. Sesshoumaru could be insensitive at times but that was far and beyond insensitive, "I am sorry," he declared not being able to find any thing to say to her. 

"It's okay, I did not expect anything more…well maybe an acknowledgement. But I can't have everything right?" she shrugged, her gaze falling to the sticky girl in Inuyasha's lap. 

"Rin…" he started but she cut him off.

"I am fine, Inuyasha.  Can we please just drop it?" 

He sighed, making a mental note to kick his ungrateful brother's ass later.  Sesshoumaru should not take Rin or the baby for granted; fate had a sadistic way taking things away. A maid came into the room, drawing everybody's attention. 

"My apologizes for interrupting but Mr. Tama has a telephone call from the office."

"I guess that's me," Inuyasha remarked, picking Destiny off his lap while he stood, place her in his chair, then followed the maid out of the room.

"Destiny are you about done, honey?" Rin asked, wetting a cloth to clean her face.

"Yep," she answered, walking over to the older female and letting Rin wipe the caramelized sugar from her skin. 

"Guess what?" 

"What?" Rin smiled.

"I know what a sadi-est is!" the girl chirped. 

Rin's mouth fell open before she snapped it shut and muttered under her breath…"leave it to Inuyasha to corrupt his own daugh…" she stopped mid sentence, her eyes expanded to unbelievable widths, 'Please tell me I didn't say that out aloud.'

Her gaze shot to her two friends at the table who sat staring at her, with equally large eyes and their jaws almost to the floor.  Rin knew that was her cue to leave, thankfully Destiny had not caught on to what she was about to say. Standing up and throwing the rag into the sink, she offered Miroku and Sango a sheepish grin before bolting out the door with Destiny in tow. 

--------------------------------

"Don't worry about it….No, it's perfectly fine…she'll just have to get over it…I am not about to leave a lady in distress hanging, I am coming to get you and you can just hang at my house till your car is fixed okay?" 

Inuyasha held a conversation with his cell phone as he walked to the foyer, his keys in his hand.  

"I am glad you see things my way.  See you soon, bye." He finished, snapping the phone shut.  Rin went shopping after dropping Destiny off a preschool, Miroku and Sango were out looking for a contractor; Sesshoumaru was working so he was almost positive he could get away with having her in the house for a little bit with out causing a scene. 

Sesshoumaru entered the foyer just before Inuyasha reached the front doors, reminding Inuyasha that he had a few choice words for his brother. 

"Yo, asswipe!" he called out to his older sibling.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking long enough to glance at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, a woman should not have to cry over her husband reaction to the fact that she is carrying their child.  If you would take a second and remove the pole from your tight ass, then you might actually see how happy she wants to be about this baby.  She has wanted children of her own for as long as I have known her, and now she is going to have one after she was told she never could.  Then you have audacity to brush it off as if it was nothing…" Inuyasha lectured his brother, grabbing the door and yanking open, "And another thing…"

He stopped speaking when people carrying arrangements of purple and pink roses walked through the open entrance.  He stared in shock as about twenty-five people carrying at least three-dozen roses each bombard the mansion's foyer.

"Place them in the bedroom," Sesshoumaru instructed the butler then looked back at his brother, slightly pleased with Inuyasha facial expression, "I believe the phrase is _open mouth and insert foot."_

--------------------------------

Rin busted into Sesshoumaru's office, ran across the room, practically dived across his desk and tackled him against his chair. The roses were beautiful…too many but beautiful.   She hugged him so tight, he wondered if she would eventually cut off his air circulation. 

"So does this mean that you are no longer mad at me?"

She removed her head from his shoulder, staring at him as tears rolled down her face, "I was hurt more than I was angry…yes." 

"Good, now I wish for you to stop these," he said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

"So you're not upset that I am pregnant?" 

"Why would I be?  Our baby is growing inside you, how can I not be happy about that?  See…" 

Sesshoumaru attempted to smile causing Rin to laugh and wave her hands in the air.

"Please don't, it is kind of scary when you do that," 

"Should I be offended?"

Rin laughed and Sesshoumaru was content to see her smile again.  

"No," she giggled out before capturing his lips in a quick kiss, "I should go check on Kagome."

"Alright," he responded, "Kohaku got in touch with me earlier this morning.  He hasn't been able to get a hold of the file but he said he has got help from a very unlikely source."

She sighed, "I hope he can get it soon, and he stays safe.  Kagome is about to go stir crazy in that bedroom."

--------------------------------

Rin walked down the hall away from the room where she had just left her husband.  Her hand rested against her abdomen, a genuine grin spreading across her lips.  Echoed voices filtered from the living room below and she stopped in her trek.  Confused, she gazed over the railing that overlooked the living room.  

Kikyou?!

She covered her mouth to keep from gasping. What the hell is that bitch in doing in her house and with Inuyasha for that matter? Irritation and annoyance began to rage in through her veins.  Then realization struck her like a rock as she observed and listened to the pair below.  They were fucking dating!?  WHAT THE HELL?

Kagome…

A heavy lump formed in her stomach, weighing it down.  He didn't know she was alive, or that he was about to get her back.  Oh god, what if he fell in love with Kikyou?  What if Kagome found out?  How would it affect her?  Especially since Kagome still couldn't remember anything.

She glared at the female intruding in her home.  The bitch was up to something; she could feel it in her gut.  Kikyou had always been up to something, and people like her and Naraku did not change.   She had to figure out a way to stop this before it went too far, before he finally allowed his heart to find love again. She was so lost in her thoughts and ramblings she failed to notice Kagome approaching behind her before it was too late.  Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when Kagome came to stand next to her, the female's wide eyes locked onto the pair below laughing. Oh God…

Kagome's heart stopped in her chest.  Nobody told her that Kikyou was a part of his life.  She stole a glance at Rin and concluded that she had just found out too.  She didn't know what made her come out of her room in search of Rin but she almost regretted it.  The pain swelled in her heart.  Why couldn't the Shikons just leave them alone?

_~"Please tell me it's not true,"_

_"I signed the merger contract without reading all of it.  And part of the agreement was for me to marry Ki…her."_

_"There is nothing you can do?"_

"No…I have to say goodbye, Kagome.  It's better to end everything now, it will only be worse when I do marry her."~

She heard Rin whisper her name but she ignored her for the time. Her eyes darkened and she turned on her heels, storming back to her room with one goal in mind.

Rin stared at her friend's back, confused and worried.  She contemplated on whether or not to go after Kagome or get Kikyou out of her house.  The latter of the choices was winning the battle.  Kikyou had caused enough trouble for Kagome and Inuyasha for the entire length of their relationship, and Rin wasn't about to let the conniving bitch do it again.  Kagome's return stopped Rin's movement.  The petite girl almost choked at the items in Kagome's hand. 

She was pissed.  Postal? Maybe.  But the only person she wanted to take out was Kikyou.  Kagome gripped her bow tightly in her grasped, and cocked her arrow as she neared the balcony's edge.  It was because of Naraku that she lost six years of her life with Inuyasha, it was because of Naraku that Inuyasha never got to see the first years of his daughter's life, it was because of Naraku that they could not just live a normal happy life.  And Naraku's actions were a direct response to his precious daughter's wishes.  Kagome was sure of it. 

_~"Let's get this over with bitch."_

_"I'm sorry Kikyou, but the world doesn't stop just because you enter a room."_

_"Bitch, I am not done talking to you."_

_"What do you want, because as you can see I am trying to talk to my friends?"_

_"In what universe would a fucking low-life whore like you beat me at becoming prom queen?"_  ~

'I beat you then, bitch.  I will not lose Inuyasha to you, now,' she declared, pulling the string back on her bow, aiming for Kikyou's head. 

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome?" Rin asked in a frantic and hushed whisper, snatching the arrow away from her friend. 

Kagome folded her arms, "Just doing what I have wanted to do since the day I met her," she responded, staring angrily at Kikyou as she embraced Inuyasha.  Tears pricked at her pained eyes and she slumped to the floor, still watching between the rails.

Rin joined her in tears and sat across from her, "Do you remember?"  She watched the distraught female nodded, and she wanted to be happy that Kagome was coming back to them but she couldn't because Kikyou managed to prevail again.

"Why?" Kagome croaked out between sobs.

"He's lonely.  Inuyasha has been like a lost puppy without you in his life.  He's been in pain for too long, I assume his heart is looking some sort of happiness."

"I understand," she responded almost without a voice.  She hung her head sorrow racked her body. 

~"I love you more than there are grains of sand on this Earth, Kagome."~

Rin crawled over to her friend, and wrapped her arms tightly around her shaking shoulders.  Together they sat there and cried, they wept for the past and the future, for love, and for the pain it caused.  Inuyasha's voice pulled their attention below them.

"I can't forget her, Kikyou.  If there is any hope for our friendship to go any further you are going to have to understand that.  And accept the fact that I love her today, just as much as the day I lost her. She was…is my soul mate, my wife, and my best friend, and I refuse to let all that go."

"Well like you said, lets just go slow and see how things progress." Kikyou almost snapped back.

Both women on the second floor, let out a sigh of relieve followed by quiet wet giggles. 

"We can't give up yet, Kag." Rin said standing and sticking a hand out to help Kagome up.

"Never," Kagome smiled, wiping away tears before taking the small hand in hers, "Can I have my arrow back?"

Rin gave her an untrusting look, "You promise not to try and kill Kikyou again?"

A mischievous smirk worked its way on Kagome's lips, "Yes," almost laughing when Rin gave her another look this time with an eyebrow corked, "Hey, a stomach wound doesn't necessarily kill a person."

Rolling her eyes, and keeping the arrow in her possession, Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her in the direction of her room, "C'mon we have to talk about…everything."

"I couldn't agree more," Kagome shot one last glance back at Inuyasha.  He loved her still he would never stop. No matter what Kikyou did, she could never change that in him. And now Kagome was back, _completely_ back. There was going to be hell to pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room was dark and gloomy.  Smoke clouded the air as Naraku continued to take deep puffs of his cigar.   The elder man sat behind his desk staring at his visitor for a good half an hour before the other broke the unbearable silence. 

"Why have you asked me here Naraku?" the brown, shaggy haired man asked in annoyance. 

Naraku let out a cynical chuckle, "To make a proposal to you.  The job you did on Kagura was executed so well that I have another _job_ I wish for you do for me."

The younger man sneered, "I don't need your money now.  What's in it for me if I do this _job_ for you?"

"The one woman you could never have."

"Go on," the male said, leaning forward in his chair, very interested in what Naraku had to say. 

"All debts have been paid in full, except one.  Sesshoumaru has under minded every attempt I have made to destroy him and his business.  So the only option I have left is for him to suffer like his brother.  I wish for you to dispose of his wife, Rin."

The other man was taken back; he easily took care of Kagura because he didn't know her.  But Rin was an acquaintance from high school.  Could he really dispose of someone he knew? 

"If you succeed, then once my daughter has Inuyasha's heart, Kagome is yours.  Do you accept my offer, Kouga?" Naraku asked extending his hand. 

With sweating palms and making his decision, Kouga stood and took hold of Naraku's hand, "I accept."

*_______________________________________________*

I am so tired, I am going to bed. 

PLEASE REVIEW and give me the motivation I need to write.  

Thank you all for your patience this week.  Hey I passed my CLAST test, that's good news…the finals? Well, lets not get into that lol.

Please again, review and tell me what you think, I love feed back. 

Um, er…next update probably sometime this weekend early next week. 

Well thank you all so much! ^___^

Until Next Time…


	8. Waiting for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. And I do not own the song _I'll be right here waiting for you_ by Bryan Adams. 

Please forgive any and all grammar and spelling errors. 

**Author Notes:**

I have a hidden message for all my readers…think about it, and you'll understand. Inuyasha's Birthday party will start taking place with chapter 10. _wink wink_ ^__^ 

Destiny is a few months over five years old…because this story takes places somewhere around may…school is almost over for the year so she has to wait until the end of summer before starting kindergarten. Rin mentioned earlier that Destiny was a bright child but she lacked social skills with children her own age. So they decided to send Destiny to preschool/pre-kindergarten program two times a week to help develop her social skills before real school starts for her in the fall. 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father is dead by means of a massive heart attack. There are many ways a healthy person can die before a sick person does, Inuyasha's mother is a strong willed person, and people like her overcome even the most amazing feats. ^___^ 

Sorry, I meant to finish this yesterday and post it…I got called into work. 

Please Review. 

_Takes place the day after chapter seven…early afternoon_

**Then From Love Until Forever…   
Chapter Eight: Waiting for you**

Kohaku stared straight ahead; his shoulders pulled back, his hands stiff at his sides. Through the window he could see the sun descending towards the west, marking the beginning of the early afternoon. He held his position at his post outside Naraku's office. A tall, slender dark haired woman approached the room; Kohaku's eyes immediately fell to her sad orbs. She nervously twisted her hands together turning to directly face the closed door. His gaze returned to the treetops outside until her low voice filled his ears. 

"Naraku keeps two keys to his private office in the bedroom. One he keeps with him at all times, the other is hidden somewhere in the file room in the basement." 

He watched her with mild shock as she quickly turned the doorknob and entered the room. Kohaku gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist at his sides. Naraku would pay all the pain he caused, and the pain he continues to instigate, especially with this middle-aged woman, he forces to sleep with him by dangling something of great importance over her head. 

'This will all end soon.' He thought, mentally planning on how to obtain the second key. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Sango Kazaana, your mission should you choose to accept it, is to locate, capture and contain the culprit Rin Tama for means of questioning and inquiry." Miroku whispered across the hall to his wife. 

"Would you shut up, if she hears us then we won't be able to trap her." Sango hushed back at him, looking around the corner into the foyer. 

"News Flash, Rin is outside. Besides what makes you think she'll come through the front door?" he retorted throwing her a genuine smile. 

"Shit," Sango smacked her hand to her forehead, "I didn't even think about that. It's amazing how well she had managed to avoid us the last day and a half." 

"I believe the midget learned that ability from Sesshoumaru." 

"No kidding," she responded, biting her bottom lip and deciding her next course of action. 

"So you think what she said was true?" Miroku asked, looking behind him when a door shut down the hall. 

"I could have sworn she was about to say 'his daughter.' But there is only one way to find out. I am going to sneak out the kitchen door and see if I can find her in the garden." 

Sango tiptoed the short distance to Miroku, placing a sweet but short kiss on his lips before darting down the corridor and turning a corner towards the kitchen. Miroku watched after his wife until the click of the front door caught his attention. A mischievous smirk worked its way onto his lips as Rin entered, dirty and sweaty from attending to her flowers. 

"Heh heh, you mine now girl," he chuckled to himself, stealthily etching his way closer to the approaching Rin. 

The moment she was in reach, Miroku jumped out at her, placing a hand over her mouth and grabbing her waist to push her back against the wall. Once he knew she was secure in position, he removed his hands and placed them firmly against the wall on both sides of her head. His sparking purple eyes met her nervous cinnamon orbs. Rin tried to move away from him but he prevented every attempt to escape. 

"Lucy, I think you have some explaining to do," he responded with his awful impression of a Cuban accent. 

Rin fidgeted under his stare, "I don't know what you are talking about," she said in an undeniably shaky voice. 

Miroku bent his head closer to hers, so that he was eye level with her, "Oh, I think you do, my friend." 

She laughed uneasily and brought her hands to his chest in a feeble attempt to push him away, "Miroku your crazy, let me go." 

"Not until you explain what you meant by _'Leave it up to Inuyasha to corrupt his own daughter.'_ That _is_ what you were going to say, wasn't it?" 

Rin rolled her eyes, "You suck at impersonations." 

"Just answer my question. Is Destiny, Inuyasha's daughter?" 

Her breaths were picking up, and she wet her lips before nodding a yes. 

Miroku's heart almost stopped as a thousand questions exploded in his mind all at once, "explain," he demanded rather abruptly. How? When? Who? _Kagome…_

The front door opened again. 

Sesshoumaru stepped into the foyer of his home, only to be greeted by his brother's friend, pinning his wife to the wall, while her hands rested on his chest. This sight became of great interest to Sesshoumaru as he stared down the male with a look clearly indicating his thoughts…_What the fuck do you think you are doing?_

Miroku swallowed hard while a cold chill ran ramped down his spine. _Oh shit._ He chanced a glance at Rin when she removed her hands. Her brilliant smile shone up at him, mocking him. _Oh shit._

"Right…Okay…well um," Miroku started, taking slow cautious steps away from Rin, "yes…I…we…oh shit…bye," he finished, darting out of the room, away from Sesshoumaru's deadly glare. 

Rin doubled over in laughter. She held her hand to her abdomen while she slumped over in a fit of giggles. 

"Care to give me a reason I should not rip him apart piece by piece?" Sesshoumaru asked, not amused by the situation, nor revealing emotion in his voice. 

After a few minutes of gaining control of her breathing and her body, Rin stood up straight and smiled at her husband, "Hello to you too." 

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose and disappeared beneath the shadows of his long bangs. 

"It was innocent. Miroku has been trying to ask me a question and I have been avoiding him. He was only trying to get an answer." 

"What did he wish to know?" Sesshoumaru asked walking further into the foyer, watching his wife guiltily smile. Figures. They were going to find out sooner or later. He did not wait for Rin to respond, already figuring out her answer. "Inuyasha will not be home till early in the morning. Probably not before two, so do not worry about him." 

"What is he doing?" she asked, leaning up to kiss Sesshoumaru when he bent down towards her. 

"I believe he is attending the opera this evening." He responded, after breaking the short contact of their lips. 

Rin frowned, knowing that Inuyasha had never really gone out anywhere until recently, "Is he going with Kikyou?" she questioned, irritably. 

"I was not aware that she was in town." 

She huffed, "Damn it, he is. I know he is. We should have told him about that bitch a long time ago." 

"I do not understand. It did not matter that he knew after his graduation as it does not matter now." 

"But it does. Apparently she thinks she can wiggle herself back into his life now that Kagome is gone!" she exasperated out, stepping closer to the man before her, "He has been seeing her. He doesn't know about Kagome and what if…what if he…" she couldn't finish before tears pricked at her eyes. 

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, wrapping his arms around his growingly distraught wife, "My brother loves Kagome more than he knows how to handle, I doubt his heart can be easily swayed away from her." 

"He'll always love her, but a heart can move on…especially one that has been hurting and sad for so long," she wept on his shoulder, cursing how emotional she was being. 

"If we tell him about Kikyou, it will only make matters worse. Inuyasha will not understand why are telling him about her now and not before. It could possibly push him closer to Kikyou out of spite. I am sorry but I am not willing to take that chance until Naraku's folder is obtained, and Inuyasha is able to see Kagome." 

Rin wiped the moisture from her cheeks, "I guess your right, but what do we do if he does start to fall in love with her. If Kagome finds out, it will break her heart. She is having a hard enough time having to stay away from him when she remembers everything they shared." 

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head, "Something tells me that even if fifty years pass before he sees Kagome again, and even if his heart has moved on. He would drop everything and everybody, to have her in his arms again. Kagome is his soul, just like you are mine. Nobody can take her place…nobody." 

---------------------------------------- 

"Destiny!" she called after her daughter, giving chase to the newly informed, hyperactive girl, "Come back here!" 

Kagome ran through the entire east wing after Destiny. Her mind was in a panic and she had to catch her daughter before she opened her little mouth. A few minutes ago, everything was under control, they were in Kagome's bedroom talking about Destiny's experience at her first day of school and the topic of her father came up. She wanted to know if she had a daddy like the other boys and girls did, and Kagome could not lie to her. 

_"Yes, sweetheart, you have a daddy."   
"Where is he?"   
"Not far..." Kagome fell the wave of tears approach.   
"I wish Inuyasha was my daddy because I love him this much." Her little arms stretched out as far as they could go, "Do you love Inuyasha, mommie?"   
"Very much."   
"Like Aunt Rin loves Uncle Ses-show-mar-oyou?"   
"Yes..."_

That was when all hell broke loose. Destiny's eyes got as wide as saucers and her lips fell apart. The girl was too smart for her own good. 

_"Is Inuyasha my daddy?" she asked excitedly.   
Kagome couldn't say no, she couldn't lie, not to her daughter..."Yes," she choked out._

Then next thing Kagome, knew Destiny squealed as loud as she could, jumped up and down for about a half a minute, then darted from the room, undoubtedly to find Inuyasha. She had to catch her before she got to him. 

Kagome finally caught up to Destiny just as the five year-old reached the entrance to the east wing. She pulled the girl into a tight embrace, and not having the energy to walk back to her room, took a seat on the floor where she stood. 

"Destiny, do you remember what I told you before we came here?" she asked, stroking the child's long black hair. 

"Nobody but Aunt Rin and Uncle Ses-show-mar-oyou can know that you are here." 

"Do you remember why?" 

Destiny starched the top of her head, her brain deep in thought. After a few seconds, she responded, " Because the bad man might try to hurt us again, if he knows we left the valley." 

"That's right. Inuyasha can't know he is your daddy yet because the bad man would find out, okay?" Kagome advised her daughter, _especially with Kikyou being in the picture, if Inuyasha knew about Destiny, then Kikyou would definitely notice the change in him._

The girl's face fell, "So I can't call him daddy?" 

Kagome's heart broke, it wasn't fair to Destiny or Inuyasha for that matter but it was the way things had to be, at least for now, "Not yet, honey. I'm sorry." 

Destiny nodded her head, "Can I tell Aunt Rin?" 

She smiled, "Yes. Why don't you go find her now?" Kagome was happy to see the light return to her child's face as she sprung off her lap and took off in search of her aunt. She shook her head, standing and stretching her muscles in the process. The sight of the silver-haired man standing across the main hall watching her was enough to scare the shit out of her. Jumping back about a foot, she clenched her fist to her heart to calm her erratic breathing, "You scared me, Sesshoumaru." 

"That was not my intention. Inuyasha will not be home till late, so feel free to do explore the manor, whatever you please," he said, waiting for her to nod then walking towards his original destination. 

Once he walked passed her, Kagome turned towards him, "Thank you…for everything." 

Sesshoumaru stopped, twisted his head to the side just a bit, "Save your thanks for Kohaku and the other two who risk their lives to put an end to Naraku so you and Inuyasha can be together again," and with that said, he left her alone. 

---------------------------------------- 

Kagome had been walking around the mansion for an hour, thinking about Inuyasha, Destiny, Kikyou, Naraku, and Kohaku. She didn't like the idea of the possibility of people losing their lives for her, but what could she do; besides pray for their safety? Her thoughts quickly scattered when her body stopped suddenly. She stood staring at the oak door before her, her heart pumped rapidly against her ribs. She didn't know what drew her to this door, but she was here, deciding on whether or not she would enter. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the debate decided, she pressed the gold button down and pushed the door open. She was immediately engulfed with his scent, his presence. This was his room, where he slept night after night without her. Her soul flooded with memories, love, and sadness. This was the closest she had been to him since she was rescued and he wasn't even home. 

Her glassy, blue eyes scanned the room. Everything was in place; the maid must have cleaned it recently. The Inuyasha she remembered wasn't such a neat freak. But people change with time; maybe he has changed. She felt so lost without him and being in his room wasn't helping. So many thoughts, needs, and hopes overwhelmed her mind. For six years he had to live broken hearted without her, for six years she sat in a valley wondering who she was and why she felt incomplete and all for what? Because Naraku Shikon was pissed off that his precious, perfect little girl didn't get what she wanted. 

Kagome blinked back angry tears, and moved across the room to his bed. Her hands lazily swept across the silk sheets. God, how she wished she could be in his arms again. Slowly she crawled onto the bed, slipping beneath the covers, and sinking into the mattress. She closed her eyes, and hugged his pillow to her body as she curled up, imagining that he was with her. It wasn't long until her dreaming mind surrendered to sleep. 

Hours passed and Kagome woke up with a jerk. It took time for her to remember her surroundings. She was in Inuyasha's room, in his bed. Had she fallen asleep? Through the window she could tell it was late in the afternoon, confirming her suspicions. With a heavy sigh, she got up, fixed the bedding, and walked across the room back towards the door. 

She stopped when she noticed the sticky notes lining the doorframe, reminding him of various meetings and things to do. She smiled, fingering a few of the colorful memos. A blue sheet caught her attention and she peeled it from the wood to examine the note. 

_Opera with Kikyou...Thursday 9:00_

That was why Inuyasha would not be home till late. He would be out with Kikyou tonight. Something in her heart twisted in agony at the idea. He was starting to move on; maybe it was better if she didn't come back into his life. No...NO! She would not think like that, Inuyasha was her husband, the love of her life and nobody…not Kikyou, not Naraku would take him away from her again. But the pain would not recede. It still hurt to know that he was dating again, and worst of all her enemy, the girl that had kept them apart for so long. Just as the first tears fell from her red eyes, she replaced the memo and left the room to head back to her own. 

---------------------------------------- 

The three adults talking in the room immediately ceased their discussion when Destiny entered the kitchen. Sango and Miroku stared at her for a long time, taking in every feature, every expression, and every detail of the young girl. 

"My God," Sango muttered under her breath at the revelation of how much Destiny looked like Inuyasha. Rin, Miroku, and her had not been talking long before the child came, so major details about where Destiny had come from had not been revealed to her or Miroku yet. Only that Inuyasha was her father, and that he was completely in the dark about that simple fact. 

Rin observed Destiny climb onto the stool across from where she stood at the counter island cutting an apple. She could hear the sound of the girl's shoes hitting the stool as she swung her legs. The child stared at her aunt with a highly smug look. 

The older female corked an eyebrow, "You have been hanging around Inuyasha too much, you look just like him when you make that face," she said to Destiny. 

Destiny just grinned from ear to ear. 

'And you look just like Kagome when you do that,' Rin finished silently, taking a glance at her friends who continued to examine the child. 

"Guess what!" the girl chirped out happily. 

Rin smiled, "What?" she asked, popping an apple piece in her mouth 

Destiny looked over at the pair at the end of the counter, a slight frown befell her tiny face, "I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" Rin questioned, noting how her mood changed. 

"Mommie said I could only tell you." 

Miroku and Sango's mouth fell open. The girl's mother was here, alive, somewhere? The only person either of them knew Inuyasha being with was Kagome. _Kagome..._

"Mommie?" Sango asked, looking at Rin with wide eyes, hope pouring into her heart like a waterfall. 

A sigh escaped Rin's lips after she swallowed her second piece of apple, "Yes, Kagome is here." 

"WHAT?!?!" Miroku and Sango yelled out in unison causing Destiny to jump in her seat. 

"How?" 

"Where was she?" 

"Does Inuyasha know?" 

"Guys, hold up. It's a long story. No, Inuyasha does not know and he can't know until yet which I will explain later." Rin said, gently rubbing her temples and looking back towards the little girl across the counter, "Its okay, you can tell me. Miroku and Sango won't tell anybody." 

Destiny looked between the adults, uncertain about what to do but after a few moments of indecision she announced her news with a sparkle in her eyes, "Inuyasha is my daddy!" 

---------------------------------------- 

Kagome sat in chair on her balcony, staring out at the ocean and the brilliant colors in the sky caused by the sun as it began to disappear behind the horizon. Her feet were propped on the railing, and she hugged her soft blanket to her body. She sniffled, and reached up with her tissue to wipe away the moisture from her raw cheeks. Footsteps behind her pulled her from her thoughts, but she did not turn to acknowledge them. 

"Kagome…" she heard Rin's voice behind her. 

"He is going out with her tonight. And I don't like it one damn bit." Kagome responded bitterly, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Rin whispered, moving to stand behind her friend and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "but you have to have faith in Inuyasha, and his love for you or your not going to make it, honey." 

A long silence pasted between them before Kagome responded, "You're right. I am just scared that I am going to lose him before I even get him back." 

"Once he knows you're alive, I don't think you will be able to get rid of him even if you wanted too. Do you have any doubt that he loves you any less than when you were separated all those years ago?" 

Kagome thought about her question. 

_"I can't forget her, Kikyou. If there is any hope for our friendship to go any further you are going to have to understand that. And accept the fact that I love her today, just as much as the day I lost her. She was…is my soul mate, my wife, and my best friend, and I refuse to let all that go."_

"No…" Kagome said, a smile finally spreading across her pale lips. 

"I didn't think so, remember what we talked about yesterday. We are not going to give up that easily. And when this is all over, we will never have to worry about Naraku and Kikyou again." 

"You're right…" 

"Always!" Rin agreed causing Kagome to laugh, "I've got two people who would very much like to see you." 

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together as she sat up and turned to face Rin. Her mouth fell open and her heart leapt to her throat. _Miroku...Sango!_

"Kagome…" Sango whispered, as water dripped from her eyes. 

It was but two seconds, and Kagome was wrapped tightly in Sango's embrace, both crying uncontrollably. Miroku stood next to Rin, patiently waiting his turn while his mind still lingered on a nagging question from the events of earlier that day. 

Leaning over a bit towards Rin, he asked, "Does Sesshoumaru still intended to take my life?" 

Rin did not take her eyes off her hugging friends, but a grin plastered itself across her face and laughter filled her voice, "If I were you, I'd watch my back." 

"Just great," Miroku jokingly sighed, "I'm a dead man." 

---------------------------------------- 

Inuyasha entered the darkness of his room. Throwing his coat onto a chair in the corner to his left, he dragged his feet across the carpet towards his bed. Who knew an opera could be so long? He wasn't a bit sleepy, just tired physically. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. He enjoyed Kikyou's company but he couldn't help but feel guilty because his heart was still married to his wife. 

Letting out a groan of frustration he fell forward onto his bed, snuggling his face into his pillow. Something stirred inside him, something he couldn't explain, something that almost excited him. He took a deep breath of air, and quickly his nostrils were filled with the scent of jasmine and Kagome… 

_"Inuyasha!...please stop...I...I can't...breathe...please!" she shouted between giggles as his fingers tickled every sensitive spot on her body.   
"Not till you take it back and call me Lord of Checkers," he laughed above her where he pinned her to the carpet of their living room after she called him a cheater.   
"NEVER!" she yelled out, twisting and turning her body from his grasps before losing her strength and surrendering to laughter again._

Inuyasha immediately sat up at his bed, staring down at his pillow as if it possessed some kind of disease. He was going crazy, he had to be, he was imaging his bedding smelled like his wife, and that something inside him made him feel as if Kagome had been here, in his room. 

"That's impossible. Unless she's…" he violently shook his head, she was not dead. He would never accept that fact. Annoyed with his mind's sadistic imagination, Inuyasha stood and headed out to the beach for some fresh night air. 

_

Oceans apart day after day   
And I slowly go insane   
I hear your voice on the line   
But it doesn't stop the pain   
If I see you next to never   
Then how can we say forever

_

Kagome sat back against a large rock on the beach just about a half a mile east of the mansion. Her ocean blues stared out at the endless view of water. The waves crashed below, colliding with the rock, and sending large sprays of water all around her. The moonlight and the stars were the only sources of light that lit up her bundled up form. 

Who ever said life wasn't fair, clearly made an understatement. She wanted Inuyasha so much, she felt as if she was about to lose her mind. She wished with all her heart and soul that time could be turned back. She would have gladly skipped her class that night, if she had known the fate that awaited her. Six years passed, separated, and alone. People don't live forever, she just hoped that maybe someone up there would feel sorry for them, and let Inuyasha and her enjoy life together until they were older than stone. 

Inuyasha, Destiny and her will be together as a family. Kagome couldn't wait until that glorious day would arrive. The problem was the waiting; it was what ate away at the weak grasps that held onto her sanity. _Patience is a virtue._ Who ever said that obviously never had to wait for something. 

_

Where ever you go   
Whatever you do   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you

_

Kagome rolled her head back against the rough rock, her eyes immediately locking on the brightest star above her. She would have never guessed how much she missed her friends: Sango, Miroku, Rin. She was excited and happy that they had not forgotten her and could still talk for hours about everything and anything. And her family, she missed her mother and brother so much. Rin said they were coming to Inuyasha's surprise party, and if the fates smiled upon her by then she would be free from the constraints Naraku held her to. Hopefully by then she could lose herself in Inuyasha's arms and never…_never_ let him go. 

_

I took for granted all the times   
That I thought would last somehow   
I hear the laughter   
I taste the tears   
But I can't get near you now   
Oh can't you see it baby   
You got me going crazy

_

Inuyasha dragged his bare feet deep into the course sand. His shoes were long forgotten by the pool deck. Silently he walked the familiar shore heading towards the falling moon. His thoughts were consumed with Kagome, the jasmine still teasing his senses. Indignation took hold of him as he fell to his knees, slamming his fist to the ground. He had failed her. She had been taken away, hurt and possibly killed because he didn't protect her. It was his fault that she had to suffer. 

_"I will always protect you, Kagome."_

If only he had known, suspected, anything…he would have never let go to class that night, or at least not alone. His hands relaxed only to pull a pile of grains into his fists, grinding them into his palms and fingers. The feeling he got in his room was enough to unsettled him, almost send him over the edge with grief and guilt; yet at the same time a small part of him felt at ease, as if there was hope. 

He rolled onto his back, arms and legs extended far from his body. A low chuckle erupted from his lips as his position reminded him of the sand angels Destiny and he had made the other day. His amber orbs stared at a bright shining star above. She looked so much like Kagome; the child even possessed some of her mannerisms, and facial expressions. It was almost as if…Inuyasha sat straight up, ignoring the sand that was caked to his back and his hair. His world seemed to stop…his heart, the wind, the waves, everything ceased movement. 

_

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you

_

After an agonizing minute, he fell back against the sand again, resuming his previous position. No, the child wasn't…it was impossible. Sesshoumaru and Rin would have told him if she were, they would have not kept such a secret from him, especially where it concerned Kagome. Besides, Rin couldn't keep a secret to save her life so his deduction was completely out of the question. Destiny was not Kagome's child. Rin would have slipped by now if she were, furthermore what purpose would it serve to keep such a thing from him. So no…his conclusion was only the result of an over active, hopeful wishing mind. His eyes settled upon the star again, just as his body functions returned to their normal rates. 

_

I wonder how we can survive this romance   
But in the end if I'm with you   
I'll take the chance

_

"Just a little longer, Inuyasha. Can you wait for me just a little longer?" Kagome asked the star she'd been staring at. A cool breeze swept over her body, simultaneously with the wave that sent a thick mist to sprinkle upon her. 

_

Oh can't you see it baby   
You've got me going crazy

_

"Kagome…" he whispered to the sparking diamond holding his attention, "I will find you, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will find you…" A soft wind tickled his toes, while hundreds of tiny pieces of sand were brushed across his form. 

_

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you

_

A small tear trickled from her eye, "I love you, Inuyasha…" 

_

Waiting for you…

_

A tiny droplet of water rolled down his cheek, "I love you, Kagome…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kouga paced across the small dining area of his apartment. The table was scattered with yearbooks, pictures and every piece of information he could obtain about Rin Tama. He had a decision to make…a very important decision. 

The room was poorly lit, as his mind staggered though memories and his past mistakes. For as long as he could remember, his thoughts had been consumed by one person and one person only. Kagome Higurashi was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her spirit, the way she managed to light up any room, captivated him to no end. But her perfect body attracted him much more than anything about her. He wanted her, and he had been intent on having her. 

In aggravation, Kouga moved his arm across the brown table sending everything to the floor with scattered whoosh. What kind of person had he been, what was he now? He had almost raped Kagome out of pure lust for her; and he hurt her even before that. He deserved everything that happened to him in high school, and it wasn't until just this second that he fully begun to realize it. He had held on to his hatred for Inuyasha, and eventually for Kagome for so long he had forgotten himself. He had wanted revenge for so long. 

Kouga slumped against the white wash walls, his head thumped painfully against it. He dropped out of school shortly after his last encounter with Inuyasha, and for many years struggled to find work and money, since his father disowned him for making such a rash decision about school. He was almost exhilarated when he heard the news of Kagome's disappearance. It served them both right, they deserved to suffer because of the humiliation he had been put through. Later Naraku Shikon offered him a job for a one time, hit man service. Naraku paid for his training in lethal arts, and it was long before Kouga had master all aspects of his newly found talent. 

His mission had been to _dispose_ of Kagura Blade. Kouga had never met her and did not even know what she had done to Naraku but he carried out his task. He attacked the unsuspecting female, but for some reason he could not make the final blow, he could not kill her. Instead he left her unconscious and as far as he knew now, she still in a coma after all these years. Regret and guilt shook the strong holds of his nature, he had destroyed a person's life and now Naraku wanted to him to do it again and he agreed. Why? Because the bastard offered Kagome to him, someone he had wanted more than anything when he was younger. Could he really kill an innocent person to satisfied an old desire and cause more pain and fear for Kagome than he had in the past? 

No. NO! Kouga punched the floor below him, unfazed by the cracking sound of his hand bones snapping. He could not take back what he had done the in the past but he could sure as hell keep history from repeating itself and possibly offer atonement for his past sins. 

If only there was a way to take care of Rin, without causing her harm, but enough to fool Naraku into believing that he had _disposed of her_. Naraku would then reveal to him where he had taken Kagome. And then…Kouga licked his lips in anticipation, and then he could take her back where she belonged…with Inuyasha. 

*_________________________________________* 

Oh damn it, I start my summer classes this week. 

Anyways hoped ya'll liked, please tell me what you thought about the chappy. Once I write and post the next chapter to ROH then I will start working on chapter nine! 

Thank you for your support! ^___^ 

Please Review! 

Until Next Time... 


	9. Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not own the rights to super soakers or slinkys either! 

Please forgive any and all grammar and spelling errors. 

--- 

Sorry guys, I did not get the chance to update sooner. I have been really sick the last week. I spent Friday in the ER it got so bad. I am sorry, to make it up to ya I will get the new chapter posted by Sunday night. 

Again reminder: Inuyasha's birthday party is Chapter Ten _hint, hint…wink, wink_

* * *

_Time lapse from last chapter roughly three weeks (give or take)…it's the day before Inuyasha's birthday._

**Then From Love Until Forever…   
Chapter Ten: Tonight**

Destiny laid across the expensive carpeting, coloring to her heart's desire. The bright morning sunbeams were quickly changing to a deep golden color indicating the afternoon wasn't far away. Rin lounged lazy on the baby blue love seat; her knees drawn up close to her body but positioned just right so she could comfortably place a small notepad against her thighs and still able to check off her list. 

Sango sat on the matching sofa, filing her nails while Kagome rested next to her, unsuccessfully trying to untangle the chaotic mess Destiny had managed to get her precious slinky into. Inuyasha had given the pink, purple and blue spiral toy to his daughter a few days prior and Destiny had not stopped playing with it since, well until she thought it would be fun to wrap it around her little body, hence resulting in the jumble mess in Kagome's hands. 

"Catering…_done_. Decorations…_done_. Guests…_invited_, two hundred and fifty to be exact! Minus one crazed bitch." Rin chanted from her spot across from her friends, "Is there any thing else we need for Inuyasha's party tomorrow night?' she asked. 

Frustrating getting the best of her, Kagome's hands crazily squeezed and shook the annoying item she had been working on. The damn thing was impossible to get undone 

"Here let me try," Sango said, grabbing the object from Kagome as she disregarded her nail file, "I don't think there is anything else we need besides figuring out how to get Inuyasha to show up at the country club ballroom." 

"Already have a plan. Oh, if he asks, we all are going out for a small dinner to celebrate his birthday after he…" Rin brought up two fingers from each hand, making quotations marks with them, "_checks_ out something for Sesshoumaru." 

"Does he still like ramen?" Kagome asked intermittently, her eyes stared at the coffee table as she wondered about how much he changed over the long years, and how much had she had changed. 

"Have you lost your mind? Inuyasha would no sooner give up ramen than he would his search for you." Rin sighed sitting up and placing her tablet on the small table, "Don't worry, girl. He is still the same Inuyasha he was when I met him, when you met him. He hasn't changed aside from a few minor differences…nothing major." 

"The differences I know nothing about…" Kagome sourly responded. 

Rin smiled at her friend, "Differences, Kag? His sanity is slowly, and painfully starting to abandon him because you're not around. He enjoys falling asleep on the beach. He uses work as a means of escape. He is always wearing two different color socks. And don't ask why because I don't know. He now only eats mustard on his fried fries, instead of ketchup and mayo. But he still is easily temperamental, cocky, loud, sweet, loving, loyal and true friend. His important traits that you fell in love with have not changed. He still loves you with all his heart and his soul. And that is what truly matters anyhow." 

Kagome's smile brightened up the room, "Thank you, Rin." 

Rin returned the gesture, and leaned back against the cushions, "Your welcome." 

The room fell silent; the only sound was the fast brushings of green crayon against an already multicolored picture and the clanging of plastic against plastic from the slinky. Moments later, a tall mischievous man barged into the room, awkwardly trying to carry five loaded super-soakers in his arms. 

He happily greeted the females, "Ah, so this is where all my lovely ladies have retreated too. Would any of you wish to join me in a battle?" 

Destiny was first to jump up and announce her eager participation; "I do, I do!" 

Rin was quick to follow getting up to assisted Miroku. She handed her niece the smallest water gun, then handed her two friends each their own, "You two are playing, right?" 

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances before shooting at look at Rin. They both knew the glint in the small woman's eyes, when Rin wanted something she always got it. After a few seconds of silent deliberation, Sango took the two soakers from Rin's hands and handed one to Kagome. 

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this," Kagome whimpered, standing with Sango and waiting for Rin to obtain her own gun. 

"Great, Okay. Here are the game rules…"Miroku began a lengthy, complicated explanation of the outside game. Rin caught her friends' attention, when she her head nudged towards Miroku. 

"In the house?" Kagome asked, picking up on what Rin was thinking. 

"It's only water, besides if something gets ruined, I will just have it replaced." Rin responded, an evil smile working its way across her lips. 

Sango let out a deep laugh, as her head rolled back, "Rin, you are so bad." 

"I try to be," she said, aiming her soaker at the unsuspecting Miroku still babbling about boundary lines. 

Destiny walked to stand between her mother and aunt. She stared up at the two, wondering what they were talking about, then abandoned any thoughts of asking as she examined to new toy in her hand. 

Rin pressed the trigger, letting the high-pressured spray of water to soak its target. When the water ran out, she quickly pumped the handle preparing for a retaliation at any give second. But just as Miroku recovered from the shock and dripping wet from the first attack, he was hit in the chest and head by two additional streams of water. Laughter filled the room emerging from all four females in the room while the male held his hands up in a feeble attempt to slacken blow. 

When the water stopped, when he regained his posture, he eyed the three women who stood smiling innocently at him. A suave grin etched across his face and a single short sentence was emitted from his lips, "You three are so dead." 

--------------------- 

For an hour and a half, fun and laughter echoed through the great halls of the Tama beachside mansion. Walls were splattered with water, carpets hosted large wet spots, and vases, paintings, chandeliers and clothing were dripping with the clear liquid. Kagome flattened her back against a wall, pushing against it as she moved closer to the edge, her super soaker pointed up ready to strike. The foyer was just around the corner and down the hall. From her position she could hear the front door open, footsteps, and the butler's greeting. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tama," the deep voice filtered to Kagome ears as she bit her bottom lip. But before her mind could contemplate on which Tama brother came home, Rin snuck up behind her. 

"Hey!" she whispered, sniffling a giggle when Kagome jumped about a foot off the ground. Rin held a large white balloon in her hand; her water gun was nowhere in sight, and she had changed into dry clothing. Kagome eyed her suspiciously, looking from her face to the balloon. . 

"Don't worry it isn't for you…so to speak," Rin said. 

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together, her finger reached out and poked the rubber ball, "What's in it? And what are you planning to do with it?" 

"Pink paint and," Rin said with a smirk, "I don't plan on doing anything with it." 

"Then what is it for?" 

"A dare." 

"A dare?" Kagome asked skeptically. 

Rin clucked her tongue off the roof of her mouth, "Yep, Sesshoumaru said he would be home around lunch time. From what it sounds like, he's here. So right before he passes the corner, I dare you smack this balloon in his face." 

"What?!" Kagome asked, her eyes bugging from her head, "Have you lost fucking your mind?" 

"Yep, a long time ago Kag," she said in between giggles, "I do stuff like this all the time to him. It's no big deal." 

"You as well as I know that you're the only person who would get away with a stunt like this and live to tell the tale. He would kill me! What the hell do I get out of it besides my pending doom?" 

"My respect," Rin joked, "Naw, I will name my first born after you and take the heat for it," her grin only seemed to broaden as she brought her hand to rest on her small but growing belly. 

"Deal," Kagome retorted, wondering if she had enough guts to plow Sesshoumaru in the face with a balloon full of paint. She grabbed the squishy ball and snuck closer to the edge of the wall where it turned into the corner. Footsteps finally emerged from foyer and Kagome's apprehension rose to unbelievable heights. 

Right as the footsteps sounded the loudest, Kagome jumped out and instantly slammed the rubber object into Sesshou…Inuyasha's face. 

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes grew wider, her breaths came out labored, and her mind was consumed into a complete frenzy. She stared at him in shock, his face was covered in pink paint; his eyes were squeezed tightly shut to keep the offending liquid from them, his fists clenched at his sides. 

Rin came up abruptly behind Kagome using her body to stop her own motion. Rin's expression quickly joined her friend's upon realizing who received Kagome's attack, "Oh Shit," she half said, half laughed out, "Oh Fucking Shit." 

Kagome couldn't find words to speak; astonishment utterly took hold of her being. Cautiously and slowly she reached out with a single finger and stroked Inuyasha down the center of his nose removing the paint with her skin and nail. 

"Rin…" Inuyasha warned, startling the pair before him and unaware that Kagome stood in front of him, within reaching distance. 

"I guess you aren't Sesshoumaru," Rin cracked out, pressing her forehead to Kagome's shoulder to muffle her laughter, "You really did it this time girl." 

Kagome shot a look over her shoulder not sure if Rin was talking to herself or her. Her eyes instantly found Inuyasha's face again as his hands reached up to wipe away the paint around his eyes so he could see. 

"Do I look like Sesshoumaru, Rin?" Inuyasha asked angrily, pressing the sides of his hands hard against his eyes sockets. 

"Yes?" she asked sheepishly, alarm taking hold of her when his eyes began fluttering open. 

A panic scramble took place to get Kagome out of sight. The unknown female sprinted down the hall and into the first doorways she could find while the remaining woman took a step forward taking her place, ignoring the oddly sudden wave dizziness washing over her. 

"I am afraid I have to disagree with you," he said, completely opening his eyes quickly becoming irritated as the drying paint molded to his face. 

"Would you forgive me if I said I was sorry?" she asked, but her attention directed towards the sensation of feeling like she was watching her actions not doing them. Her head felt heavier than her eyelids did, she… 

Inuyasha was about to make a smart ass remark back at the petite girl, but concern overtook it as Rin's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she clasped. He was quick to move, catching her before she hit the ground. His strong arms held around her waist and under her knees. Nauseating fear pricked at his insides while he carried her to the closer room. 

"Wha…What happened?" Rin asked, coming back to reality dazed and confused. 

Inuyasha's face stricken as he laid her on the sofa of the main living area, "You blacked out," his voice was low, his right hand covered her forehead to check her temperature, "Are you okay?" 

She tried to sit up a bit another wave of dizziness captured her body, "Yeah, I just think I over exerted myself today that's all. Sango, Miroku, Destiny and I were playing with water guns." 

"I am calling the hospital," he retorted, standing from his crouch next to her but a small, cold hand on his wrist stopped any further movements. 

"No! Please, I am fine. I just need to rest," she pleaded. If Inuyasha called the doctors then Sesshoumaru would most certainly find out and she did not want to deal with one of his lectures nor his anger for playing around so much, besides she hated hospitals. 

Inuyasha snorted, "Bullshit," he snapped but the look in her eyes made him give in, "Fuck, fine I won't call but if happens again I will not hesitate to get you help." 

"Thank you," she remarked, smiling when he sat on the floor, next to her upper abdomen, facing the opposite she was lying. His eyes looked far away. Over the years she had learned to read his emotions, which told her almost exactly what he was thinking. His moods tended to intensify around holidays, birthdays and anniversaries. His birthday was tomorrow and for another year he realized he would have to spend it without Kagome. 

"What is wrong?" she questioned, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek and turn his face towards her. 

He held her gaze for the length of a minute before dropping his amber orbs to the cushions beneath Rin, "Do you think I will ever find her?" 

Rin nodded, "Why do you ask?" 

"Because I can't help but fear that she is dead that is why I can't find her," his voice was distance and pained. 

Movement across the room at one of the entrances caught Rin's eye. She noticed Kagome standing partially in the doorway, her head resting against the frame while she listened to their conversation. Rin drew her concentration back to the hurting man next to her, "Do you feel in your heart that she is dead?" 

"Logic overrides emotion or hope, Rin." 

"Do you feel it in your heart, Inuyasha?" she asked this time more sternly, if she didn't get him out of this depression he was sinking into, he would be lost in it for weeks to come, she knew this from experience. 

"No…" he whispered, his head hung as if he was ashamed to still believe that his wife was alive, his eyes were hidden behind the shadow of his pink bangs. 

"Then she is alive, trust me you would know if your soul mate left this world." 

Inuyasha raised his eyes and looked directly at her, "If she is not dead, then explain why I feel her presence all around as if she was here, watching me like a ghost." 

Rin sighed, wondering how she would convince him that Kagome was not dead without telling him the reason why he feels her so near. _I cannot tell you, Inuyasha. I am so sorry but please have faith, she will comeback to you…just find peace in the fact that she is alive and have patience. _

"Never mind. I'm sorry for bringing up my problems, I know you must be tired of them." Inuyasha said half-heartedly. 

"It's okay. I am always here for you. You will get Kagome back, I have not a doubt in the world about it," she encouraged. 

Inuyasha gave her a crooked smile, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because Inuyasha," she placed his hand over her heart, "_I_ feel it here." 

He stared at their conjoined hands for a long time, and his expression softened. Rin knew he had found some tranquility, at least for the time being. She let go of his hand and sat up, taking a chance glance at Kagome who still observed them with large watery eyes. 

"After you get off work tomorrow, Sesshoumaru wishes for you to met us at the Royal Oaks Country Club, he wants your approval about the facilities in regards to the Tama Corporation Anniversary weekend next month. From there we will go dinner in celebration of your birthday. Sessy is taking us to that restaurant across town the one with the formal dress code." 

Inuyasha rolled his neck, "Alright, but let my birthday end with dinner. I don't want anything special other than a small quiet dinner with my family and friends." 

"Okay," Rin responded, masking the large smile that begged to be expressed. He was going to kill her. 

He glanced down at his watch, "Shit, I have to get cleaned up. I promised Kikyou I would take her to the airport today. She is leaving for two weeks to oversee an important photo shoot for her magazine." 

Rin rolled her eyes remembering the fight they had about the bitch a couple of weeks ago. It was one thing to start dating again, after all, the man could not be expected to remain alone forever, but it was another thing to start dating Kikyou: Kagome's rival and Naraku's daughter. It was a disgrace to his wife and his family to have any relationship with that pampered piece of trash. 

"I know your opinions about Kikyou very well, Rin. So don't start, I am not going to get into a fight with you again about her," he barked out, standing and straitening out his suit. 

"Did I say anything, Inuyasha?" 

"No, but you were thinking it…its all the same." 

"Whatever," Rin shot back, folding her arms across her chest, "If your too hard headed, single-minded, ignorant and brainless to see Kikyou for what she really is, then your downfall will be no one's fault but your own." 

Inuyasha tightened his jaw, "People change" 

"And not always for the better either." 

"Rin, what gives you the right to say anything about her? You don't even know her." He felt his anger increasingly rise as he defended his friend to his sister. 

"I don't have to know her to see what kind of person she is. Have you forgotten what kind of pain she put Kagome through in high school all because she couldn't keep her filthy hands off you? Has she pulled the wool over your eyes so much that you fail to remember what the Shikon's have done to Kagura and Kanna, to _our_ family, to _your_ wife? You didn't see the scowl on her face when you told her you still loved Kagome." 

"Kikyou had nothing to do with Kagome's abduction!" 

"Like hell she didn't," Rin stood up, "She hated Kagome so much that she forbid you to ever speak to her. Do you honestly think she would have given up so easily after losing you to her enemy? Are you really that shallow, Inuyasha?" she sneered at him when his angry eyes refused to look at her, "I suppose, Kikyou told you she had nothing to do with Kagome disappearance and since she such a wonderful, perfect person you automatically believed her. She is deceiving bitch who wants to dig her claws into you and posses the only person that was ever denied to her. Everything about Kikyou is fake, Inuyasha, her _caring_ personality is only a mask to hide the fact that she is just like her father. " 

Rin knew at that instance she had said too much and had pushed one too many of his buttons for one day but she would not take back her words, his naivety towards Kikyou pissed her off till no end. In his eyes, what the hell was Kikyou…a goddamn saint? 

"You know," his cold stare chilled her bones, "I am not asking you to accept her, or to like her. Just simply respect my decisions. I told you I did not want to fight about this again." 

Rin sat back down feeling dizzy again and cursed herself for getting worked up, "I am sorry, I understand that your lonely and that you need a close friend outside your normal circle of family and friends, but does it have to be her?" 

"For now…yes." 

Rin reluctantly accepted, "Okay, just understand that I believe you are wronging us all by associating with her, however, I cannot stop you…I can yell and scream, but…just don't be stupid, because if I ever find out your relationship with her goes beyond platonic…I will hunt you down like a dog and your death but be very, _very painful_." 

Inuyasha chuckled, letting go of his resentment and diminishing the tension in the air, "I agree to your terms, lady Rin." 

"Good, now go get cleaned up before you are permanently stained pink." 

He touched his fingers to the dry paint still covering his face, hair and suit. He had forgotten about it, "Don't go thinking you got out of that stunt so easily. Paybacks are a bitch." 

"You're telling me," Rin laughed, "now go." 

A playful humanistic growl rumbled in his chest as he passed Rin, placing a light kiss on the top of her hair and leaving the room the way he came in. She propped her legs on the table, greeting Kagome when she came out of her hiding place to sit next to her. 

"He really is losing his sanity isn't he?" She asked, staring blankly at Rin's pink colored toenails. He has to be if he willing defends Kikyou. 

"More so everyday I am afraid," Rin agreed, joining Kagome's gaze at her pedicure feet. 

"Great by the time I get him back he'll be nothing more than a bumbling idiot." 

"I fear that would be an improvement for him," Rin joked, cowering away when Kagome grabbed a throw pillow and began beating her with it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kohaku stalked quietly through the dark corridor towards Naraku's bedroom. He licked his dry, cracked lips. This was it. To say he wasn't nervous was sarcasm. He wasn't anxious for fear of his life, he was worried that he would fail those he loved the most…his sister Sango, Inuyasha, Rin, and his best friends Souta and Shippo. Kohaku knew without a single doubt that if he was caught, Naraku would not hesitate to either send him to prison or kill him leaving Shippo to take his place and figure out a way to get the files. Shippo was already too involved, he was the one who obtained the second key to Naraku's locked office. 

Slowly he cracked every knuckle of each finger as he turned the corner, his eyes focusing on the short red haired man standing outside of Naraku's room in a black uniform. Shippo was on patrol tonight. Their plan was set and they were ready to take action. His mind involuntarily flashed back to the conversation with Naraku's mistress, when she had become vital to their plan. 

_"And Kagome is safe?" the woman asked, tears spilling from her sad depths. _

"Yes, Rin and Sesshoumaru have her hidden in their mansion. She is well protected." Kohaku responded, his heart aching at the sight of pain in the woman's eyes. 

" And she is back with her husband?" her voice became shakier with every word. 

Kohaku allowed his eyes to fall, "No, until we have proof that Naraku was behind Kagome's disappearance, she has be kept from everybody especially Inuyasha." 

"Kagome did not deserve to be taken from those she loves and from all of us who love her. What do you need me to do?" the woman's expression took on full strength determination. 

He took a deep breath of air, "When you get word from me, I need you to entertain Naraku and slip this into his drink," Kohaku handed her two white pills, "it will knock him out long enough for me to get into the office grab what we need then get the hell out here before he wakes." 

"Very well," she said, taking the drugs and placing them into the pocket of her sundress. Kagome was safe, Naraku no longer had any leverage to force her to sleep with him any longer, but she would do it one last time for the sake of her family. 

"Once this over with Inuyasha will have his wife back, Souta his sister, Rin and Sango their friend, and you will have your daughter back…and you will get to meet your granddaughter Mrs. Higurashi. I've heard she is a cute but hyperactive little thing." 

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew the size of the moon, "Kagome has a daughter, a child. My baby has a baby?" her hand reached up to wipe away the new tears dripping off her eyelashes. 

"Well, Destiny isn't a baby any more, ma'am. She a little over five years of age." 

The older woman gasped, "Inuyasha's daughter?" 

Kohaku nodded, "That is why it is so important that we get these files as soon as possible. Destiny needs a father; and Kagome has to endure living in the same house with Inuyasha knowing he is home but not allowed to go to him. I am told that Inuyasha has taken interest in Naraku's daughter again so things will only get worse if we don't hurry." 

"As soon as you are ready let me know…I want my daughter to have her life back as soon as you are able to give it back to her" 

Kohaku stood face to face with Shippo, stormy forest green eyes silently wished his friend luck, and the dark haired man offered a nod of understanding in return. 

"Sesshoumaru has a car waiting for us just outside the estates. As soon as I am in the room, get Mrs. Higurashi out of here and to that car. If I am not there in twenty minutes, get the hell out of here got it?" Kohaku asked in a stern low voice, extenuating his point. 

Shippo's body stiffened, "I'll make sure Mrs. Higurashi gets out safely but I will not leave you behind." 

"Shippo you must," Kohaku hissed, stepping closer, "If I fail then you are the only hope Kagome and Inuyasha have. Naraku has no idea that we are in association with each other, if a traitor is discovered then do you think Naraku will let new people come on to his staff so easily?" 

The small man shook his head, his eyes were down cast, and tension ate away at his nerves, "fine," he blurred out. 

The younger male softened, understanding that his friend was worried, "The car will take us to the Tama private airport where Mrs. Tama is waiting. She has already retrieved Souta, though I am sure he is thoroughly confused at the moment, and once we board the jet, it will immediately take us to Sesshoumaru. Are you ready?" 

Shippo stood up straight, his arms loose at his sides, and his head held high, "Yes, lets get this over with." 

Kohaku placed his hand on Shippo's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze, "Good, because the beginning of the end starts _tonight_."

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

--I have a proposition for you guys…if you can get me between 560-570 reviews, I will postpone a few things and get the new chapter out by 2:00 am Thursday morning instead of Sunday night. It doesn't matter to me, I am happy with the number of reviews I get normally, but I am just interested to see if anybody would like the next chapter earlier. 

--Also, for your reading enjoyment during the next chapter, it might benefit you if you are able to get a hold of the song titled Kissing You by Des'ree, it can also be found on soundtrack of the Romeo and Juliet Movie staring Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. 

--Right now this story will probably be between 13-15 chapters long, give or take depending on the direction the story goes after chapter ten's events. 

--Thank you for all your kind words of encouragement. I appreciated them all so much! 

Until Next Time…


	10. Two Souls Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not own the song Kissing You by Des'ree. I don't own the rights to any of the dresses, they belong to the people/companies who design them. 

Please for any grammar and spelling errors. 

**WOW!**

Have I told you guys how great you are? Well you are, wonderful great. Thank you so much. Anyways here is the chapter like I promised. Thank you so much for the encouragement and interest in my story. 

**DRESSES FOR INUYASHA'S PARTY**   
I hate this new damn quick edit shit! 

For the dresses please go to mediaminer . org...under fanfics search for my author name Inuyashas Princess17...the links will be on this same chapter (Chapter Ten). Sorry that the links didn't come up here, its because the POS quick/edit crap they installed in the update section here. God I hate it...it won't even let me make my smileys anymore.

* * *

_Takes place next day…ENJOY!_

**Then From Love Until Forever…   
Chapter Ten: Two Souls Together **

"Mr. Tama we can not do anything with stolen files. They will considered invalid by every court we present it too." The detective's deep, shaky voice said through the speaker of Sesshoumaru's silver cell phone. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked across the interior of the limo. Kohaku, Shippo and Kagome's mother sat on the farthest bench seat asleep. His mother sat next to him trying to calm a newly enlightened Souta. The young man was ecstatic about his sister but also clearly angry that Naraku would use Kagome's life as means to force his mother to sleep with him. 

His amber eyes shot a glance at the white gold watch around his wrist…six in the morning, "Mr. Totosai, that is why the files are being anonymously delivered to your office as we speak. It will be impossible to trace where the package came from henceforth clearing the evidence of any criminal acts. Will this do?" 

"I will have to pull a few strings but yes, the files can be used to bring Naraku down." 

"Good, when will Naraku be arrested?" he asked, looking out the window noting they were still two hours from reaching their destination. He had the jet land at his private airstrip four hours from the mansion to protect the plane's occupants. The remainder of the way to his house was taken by limo and escorted by his personal guards. 

"As soon as we receive the information, it will be reviewed. If the documents provide adequate proof of Naraku's involvement in your sister-in-law's abduction, then formal charges will be brought up and he will be taken into custody late this afternoon. From there an official investigation will take place that will determine the length of Mr. Shikon's prison career." 

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lip went up…slightly, "Very well." 

"Well it looks as though _something_ has come for me, Mr. Tama. It was a pleasure speaking with you," and with that said the detective hung up. 

Sesshoumaru flipped his phone closed and placed back inside the pocket of his blazer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother staring at him expectantly with an eyebrow corked. He mentally sighed and turned to address her, "It seems that my little brother gets his heart's desire for his birthday." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inuyasha walked down the foyer towards the front door, dressed and ready to begin his long day. Before he left work for that evening he would have to change into his tux then meet Rin and Sesshoumaru at the country club while they examined the premises for only God knows how long. Then it would be to dinner from there with Sango and Miroku. He silently wondered if Rin would hire a babysitter for Destiny or bring her along. He stopped all movement when something…rather someone latched onto his left leg, squeezing it tightly in her skinny arms. 

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too," the little girl sang out in between fits of giggles. 

"A Monkey!?" he asked in mock surprise looking down at her beaming grin, "a monkey!?" he questioned once more, twisting so he could grab her around the waist and hoist her body over his shoulder where the tickling began. 

Destiny squirmed and screamed out in laughter as her daddy's fingers gently brushed along her ribs, "Aunt Rin…told me…cookie…if sang it…you" she tried to get out in once sentence but gulps of air was a more needed necessity. 

Inuyasha ceased his torture, and adjusted the child in his arms so that she sat on his arms directly in front of his chest, so he could talk to her face-to-face, "Your aunt is a bad girl." 

The girl shook her head violently, "Not ah, she's funny." 

A low chuckle escaped his lips; "I assume that is all that matters right?" 

"Huh?" her head tilted into the side while her eyebrows came closer together. 

"Never mind." 

"Guess what?" 

"Sesshoumaru has gone bald." 

It took a moment maybe two for Destiny to register what Inuyasha said, and when she did giggles spilled from her lips, "No, silly. Aunt Rin bought me a new dress!" 

Inuyasha shifted the girl's weight on his arms, "Wow, what for?" 

"A partee…uh oh" Destiny's eyes expanded and her small hands shot to her mouth instantly covering it after discovering she told her aunt's secret. 

"A party you say?" He asked, putting two and two together in his head. 

"Party?" Destiny questioned, her shoulders shrugging up to her next, her arms extended and palms facing towards the ceiling and her eyes look up, "I don't know no-fin about a party." 

"Its too late my little princess, you already spilled the beans," he responed, confused when her bright amber eyes became glass with tears, "What's wrong?" 

"Mrs. Sango lady said that you wouldn't come if you knew about the party," her chin began quivering, "You will come won't you?" 

Inuyasha sighed; he had not wanted a celebration. What was so great about being another year older when he hadn't felt alive for ages? He silently examined Destiny's cute, distraught expression, how could he say no to that face? He couldn't that was his problem. "Yes, for you I will." 

"Yay!" Destiny squealed, wrapping her short arms around his neck and hugging him tight, "But it's supposed to be a sur—sur…" she tried to get the word out. 

"Surprise?" 

"Yeah, so shhhhh," she said placing a finger over her lips. 

"Don't worry it will be our little secret." He replied, a happy smile wiping over his lips at the sight of her beautiful grin. 

"I love you," she whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

Inuyasha's heart fluttered for the first time in six years, "I love you too, Destiny." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything was set. He collected all the information he could on Rin Tama. Most importantly he found out about the party she was throwing for her brother-in-law. Since he had discovered she was pregnant as well, it had taken him weeks to create a drug that place her in a comatose state but not harm the infant in her. Naraku had been displeased with the postponement of her disposal but Kouga really didn't give a fuck. All that mattered now was that his plan was ready to be set in motion. All he had to wait for was the party to begin. 

Tonight, when the Tamas and half the city were celebrating, he would get rid of Sesshoumaru's chuffer and take his place. Then as Rin was getting into the limo, he would inject her with the substance he had created with the syringe in his pocket. Naraku had taught him how to do things quicker than the eye could see, so Sesshoumaru will never know anything was wrong until Rin collapsed an half and hour later. 

After Rin was admitted to the hospital with her unknown illness, he would go to Naraku and collect his payment. He would right his wrong by bringing Kagome to Inuyasha, and then give Rin the antidote to his drug. His plan would work…it _had_ too. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Destiny spun around and around in her new dress, her arms outstretched. Soon afterwards the little girl opted to skip around the living room singing _Happy Birthday_, the right way, to her daddy even though he was at work. 

Sango sat on the couch, shaking her head, "I don't know where she gets all that energy from…" she said to nobody in particular. 

"My love, you would still have that kind of vigor if I didn't wear you out every night," Miroku responded, mentally preparing for the beating that was sure to come. 

Rin doubled over in laughter the second Miroku finished his statement and Sango turned red like a cherry. She came back up for air, her hands on her stomach, "You have to admit that was funny, Sango." 

But it was too late by the time Rin spoke; Sango had already climbed over the coffee table and began throwing punches at her husband. But her advantage didn't last long, when Miroku twisted and maneuvered his wife below him, leaving her very open and very vulnerable for any attack he wished to perform on her. Miroku simply smiled down at the woman he loved, wiggling his fingers; not long afterwards laughter echoed off the walls. 

In between heaves of air, Sango spat out threats, and promises of all the things she would do him when he let her go. She finally manage to get her knees against his chest and with all her might, she pressed forward knocking the towering male off her. Miroku landed on the ground with a hard thud. 

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You have three seconds to run." 

He stared at his wife quite pleased with himself, after two seconds he jumped up, planted a smooth kiss on her lips then darting out the door in full speed, Sango giving chase. 

"When is mommy coming down stairs?" Destiny asked, stopping in front of her aunt who had been amusedly watching her friends. 

Rin offered her niece a warm smile, "In a little bit, she's just sad and needs some time alone." 

"Sad because she can't see my daddy like everybody else?" 

The older woman stared at the child before her. Big amber eyes were down cast, one hand fiddled with the lace on her gloves. "Yes…" Rin said, not knowing what else to say. It was all a matter of time now. 

A voice not far down the hall caught Rin and Destiny's attention, "Sesshoumaru, I am disappointed in you." 

Rin stood, she knew that voice, it was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mother. Her head turned a bit when Destiny jumped behind her to hide from the new person approaching, "It's okay, honey. It's only your grandmother," but still the little girl refused to move. 

Mrs. Tama's voice became louder, "You could have at least told me you were expecting my second grandchild." 

"You know he never tells anybody more than he has too," Rin called out, knowing that the two approaching people were close enough to hear her. She was not disappointed when Mrs. Tama and Sesshoumaru entered the living room moments later. 

"How could I have forgotten?" Mrs. Tama mused, immediately walking to Rin for a hug, "It has been too long my girl." 

"It has, mom." Rin responded, returning the embrace. 

Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway, watching Destiny as she ran to him, latching on to his leg and not once taking her eyes off his mother, "Rin it would be wise that you take Kagome dress shopping before the party starts tonight." 

Rin pulled away form Mrs. Tama stepping closer to her husband, her eyes were wide and full of swirls of excitement and hope, "You mean?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded, ready to receive the impact that was sure to come, "Kanna is taking Mrs. Higurashi and Souta to Kagome's room so as soon as their reunion has dimmed, you will actually need to take all three of them out to get formal attire." 

An instant later, Rin squealed and jumped straight into his waiting arms, "Okay." 

Mrs. Tama observed the young girl hugging her eldest son's leg. She had been told about Destiny not long after Rin and Sesshoumaru had retrieved Kagome from her place of exile. She would have never imagined how much this young girl looked like her parents, almost a perfect mix. There was absolutely no mistaking who her conceived the child. 

The older woman slowly knelt down so that she was level with her grandchild, "That's a pretty dress you have…" she said trying to coax the child away from her security blanket who happened to be Sesshoumaru at the moment. 

Destiny watched her behind honey eyes for a long time, "My aunt bought it for me," she finally said proudly and letting go of her uncle. 

"You look like a princess," Mrs. Tama replied, a smile gracing her wrinkled lips when Destiny seemed to shine in response to the comment. 

"It is my daddy's birthday today," Destiny said as a matter of fact, walking closer with every word. 

"I know." 

"Are you his mommy?" she asked, now stand face to face with her grandmother. 

Mrs. Tama's smile grew, "Yes…" 

Destiny studied her, "You look like him…just a little bit," she held up two fingers not far apart from each other to emphasize her point. 

"Well both my brothers took after their father more than me." 

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Do not attempt to compare me to that son of a…" 

"Sesshoumaru!" Mrs. Tama scolded, "No matter what your father did while he lived on this earth…I will not have you disrespect his mother. She was a good woman, who loved you boys very much" 

Rin muffled her laughter in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Only Mrs. Tama would say such a thing, she silently wondered why Sesshoumaru did not inherit such a trait. No wait! His sarcasm was brutal enough as it was; he did not need Inuyasha's smart-ass qualities in addition. 

"Aunt Rin said you are my grandmother." 

Mrs. Tama returned her attention to Destiny, "I am." 

Destiny jumped and was in the older woman's arms seconds later. Mrs. Tama laughed, it had been a long time since she had held a child in her arms, "You have another grandmother and an uncle here, would you like to meet them?" she asked. 

The girl pulled away, her shocked expression overrode her previous cheery one, "Yes!" she finally yelled, her face returning to pure happiness. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin looked around the empty ballroom as she fiddled with a small box in her hands, absolutely pleased with how the room turned out. Baby blue and white balloons adorned every corner, window, and entrance. The same color flowers trailed the architectural vectors of the room, and sculpted elegantly for the centerpieces of the dinning tables. There was a section for dinner, an area for dancing and a place to put all the gifts the guests had brought. 

Everybody was standing around talking and waiting patiently for the birthday boy to arrive. Businessmen and women, Tama employees, family members and friends were all present. Sango and Miroku had corner Kohaku, insistently asking about what he'd been up to with his 'secret' job while Souta and Shippo stood behind the couple laughing at their friend. Sesshoumaru was discussing matters with colleagues. And the mothers of Kagome and Inuyasha were planning numerous ways to spoil their first grandchild as well as their beloved children. Everybody was happy except one lone soul who was expected to arrive within the hour…but his sadness would finally be put to rest tonight. 

She shot a smile to her husband before heading towards the grand staircase that led to the second floor of the ballroom, which also led to the exit of the building. Slowly she made her way up the carpeted steps, wondering if Kagome had jumped out of her skin in anticipation and excitement. Hell, she was about to go out of her mind. Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be together, united. He would have everything that was taken from him and a daughter too. 

It wasn't long before Rin found herself walking inside the room where Kagome waited for the right moment. She wasn't surprised to find her anxious friend pacing back and forth in her gorgeous gown. Her hair up, curled, and laced with diamond rhinestones and glitter. She looked like a goddess that had descended from the heavens. 

"Aunt Rin!" Destiny sang out upon noticing Rin's arrival, "Mommie said she is going crazy!" she giggled out. 

"I am…"Kagome cried out, twisting her white satin glove covered hands together, "When should I go in…I …" 

"Here," Rin responded opening the gold box in her hands, "hand me your necklace." 

Kagome looked at her curiously but did as her friend instructed. She removed the necklace Inuyasha had given to her for Christmas their senior year of high school. The small pink orb danced on the chain as she handed the trinket to her sister. 

Rin took out the stiff foam in the bottom half of the box, and then she grasped the chain from Kagome's hands and fastened it onto the spongy block using the slits made to hold necklaces. She then replaced the foam into the correct half of the box, adjusted the charm so that it rested perfectly then closed the lid. She motioned for Destiny to come closer and knelt down so that she was eye level with her niece. 

"After Inuyasha opens all his presents, I want you to give this to him," her cinnamon eyes rose to Kagome whose own blue eyes shone bright with unshed tears, "that will be your cue, Kag." 

------------------------------ 

Inuyasha adjusted the tie to his tux just as he entered the dark perceptibly large room. There was a very dim light at the top of stairs that led down further into the dark room. Assuming this was the way he was supposed to go, he descended the steps, shaky his head at the clear cliché of his 'surprise' party. 

"Come on, Rin. Do you have to make it so obvious?" he called out into the blackness. 

"What? Obvious!? You little turd, just wait till I…" he heard Rin's heated words up until they became muffled and incoherent causing a deep chuckle in him. 

A second later the lights came on, stinging his sensitive eyes. 

"SURPRISE!," two-hundred and fifty people plus called out simultaneously. 

The force of their yell propelled Inuyasha back a few steps just as he recovered from his momentary blindness. He looked around, astonished by the number of people in the room. He recognized almost every face staring at him with pleasant smiles. He focused on the people standing in front of the crowd. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Sesshoumaru holding Rin against him, his hand still pressed tightly upon her mouth. He nodded to his mother, Sango and Miroku but he was taken back at the sight of Kohaku, Shippo, Kagome's mother and her brother. He would have never guessed Rin would invite them as well. 

"Thank you," he said, knowing his cheeks were tainted almost as pink as they had been yesterday when Rin hit him in the face with that balloon. He stepped forward, prepared to greet each person in the room before the end of the night, however a movement below him halted his advance. Inuyasha looked down to see his precious Destiny, dressed in a beautiful white dress staring up at him with her matching golden eyes. 

"Alas, there is my princess," he charmed, bending down to pull her up in his arms. 

"Happy Birthday!" she chimed, hugging him around his neck, "I get to give you a present." 

"Really?" his dark brows rose, "What is it?" 

Destiny opened her mouth to answer his question then quickly clamped it shut, "I can't tell you," she said, trying to keep her mouth closed as she spoke. 

Inuyasha laughed at her antics, "Well can I open it?" 

"Nope!" she responded, giggling when he made stuck out his lips, "It is very special…that means it has to be the…very…last…one," in between the three last words she tapped his nose with her tiny finger. 

--------------------------------- 

Kagome stood behind a banister on the second floor; she peeked around the large round pillar and looked out into the lavish room below. She had suffered through dinner, conversations and almost two hundred gifts. She wanted him now…she needed him. They had been apart for far too long, her heart sped with the velocity of the Concord. It was only a matter of seconds…moments…instants He had just opened his last gift from friends, now it was their daughter's turn to give him her present. 

_Pride can stand a thousand trials   
The strong will never fall   
But watching stars without you   
My soul cried_

"My turn." Destiny practically jumped forward handing Inuyasha a small gold box. 

He examined the container for a long moment, before looking up into the faces of his family and friends. He stared at them for a second, it almost seemed as if some of them were holding their breaths. But he was probably imagining things. 

His attention returned to the gift Destiny had handed to him. From the top part of his eyes, he could she her little body bouncing as if she were standing on a jackhammer. Shaking his head in amusement, he slowly lifted the top off the box. 

_Heaving heart is full of pain   
Oh, oh the aching_

Time stopped. His blood ceased pumping through his veins, his brain waves instantly became muffled with an umbrella of massive swirls of confusion, pain, shock, everything imaginable. It was…in the box…it was…the necklace he had given to _her_. 

He head snapped up, immediately locking eyes with his older brother who gave him a nodded. He died, he couldn't feel his hands, his feet, his body was completely stiff and numb. What… Is she… where… his scattered and chaotic mind failed for form a single thought. 

_'Cos I'm Kissing you, oh   
I'm kissing you, oh_

"It belongs to my mommie!" Destiny's voice managed to break through the chain reaction his entire being was surrendering too. 

His clouded eyes focused on the child standing at his feet. _Her mommie_… He felt like gasping for air since he lungs refused to expand and contract. Destiny smiled at him with a grin that could light up the world for a lifetime. Then she was gone, out of his range of sight…he could hear her footsteps race up the stairs. Gasp and hushed whispers filled the room, bouncing off every object and echoing into his ears but his eyes would not leave the spot where…Dest…_her daughter_… Oh God he was going to die. 

_Touch me deep, pure and true   
Gift to me forever   
'Cos I'm kissing you, oh   
I'm kissing you, oh_

Slowly, painfully, agonizingly he turned his head in the direction that the girl had went his amber orbs taking in each step as they climbed the towering blocks. The universe exploded, it had too have because he felt it strike through his body, his soul like lightning when his gaze lifted higher, taking in the curves of a white and blue dress and still higher his heart constricted melting away the years of grief, pain, and depression like the changes of the season from the bleak winter to the brilliant days of spring. 

"Kagome…" her name rolled out of his dry mouth…she was here, it was her…Kagome…Kagome is alive…_alive_…within his reach. 

His once beating heart stuck to his throat; jolting back to life with every step she took down the stairs. Her eyes were spilling with tears, her beautiful ocean blue eyes he'd thought he never seen again. Hesitantly he took a stride forward, unbearably afraid that his teasing vision of Kagome would fade if he tried to get too close. No…_No_, she was real, coming closer and closer, her hand locked with Destiny's. 

Their souls cried out in harmony as the distance between then narrowed with every passing second. Then she was in front of him, not even a foot away. He was scared, still fearing she would vanish at any given moment. But he had too; he had to know if his mind truly betrayed him or if the fates had finally deemed him worthy of happiness. 

Cautiously he reached out, he heard her breath catch, her eyes searching his desperately. His shaking fingers stroked the side of her face…her skin was silk to his touch, he had forgotten the feeling…is this what divine ecstasy felt like? He had her back…she was here…Kagome…_Kagome_…"Kagome!," he choked out, wrapping his arms around her waist, crushing her body to him, lifting her off the ground and spinning – fast and hard – never wanting to stop. He felt her tears soak his shoulder, her fingers fisted in his hair, her embrace just as tight, as fierce, just as strong as his own. 

_Where are you now?   
Where are you now?_

He stopped, and reluctantly placed her back on her feet but refusing to ever let go again, "You're here…your really here," his hand brushed her cheeks. 

"Yes," she cried, "I'm here," she finished in a whisper, a pure, true smile curving her moist lips. 

An overwhelming, hungry desire wash through his existence, Inuyasha crushed his lips against his wife's, pulling her even forcefully against him. Her arms went entirely around his neck as she waste no time…_time had been lost, but she would make up for it, they had the rest of their lives_… not time opening for him. Their burning lips molted together, their tongues rejoiced at the reunion…_Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it._

_'Cos I'm, oh I'm kissing you   
I'm Kissing you, oh, ohhhh_

He pulled away, almost whimpering at the lost of her warmth against his lips. She stepped back, and it took all his strength not to panic. Kagome knelt down and gathered her waiting daughter in her arms then rose to face her husband again. His pupils darted between them, while his brain was feverishly at work. 

"Inuyasha, this…" Kagome sniffled back a fresh new wave of tears, "Destiny is your daughter…_our daughter_." 

"Yay!" Destiny raised her arms, "I can call him daddy now," she yelled, earning a wet smile and laughter from her mother, and the others in the crowd. 

Placing his palm against the small curve of the girl…_his little girl's_ cheek, his amber eyes sparkling with unshed tears, he whispered, "mine," his hand moved to Kagome's cheek, "mine…" 

"Always and Forever, Inuyasha…" she held Destiny closer as Inuyasha gathered both of them into a deep, strong hug. 

_Kagome…Destiny…his wife, his daughter…his family_

A loud, deadly pop of a gunshot destroyed the silence, the happiness, the joy of the room. Inuyasha instantly raised his head, both hands moving over the back of Kagome and Destiny's head. Sheer terror weakened his knees as scattered people raced out the nearest exits, their screams and cries scorching his ears. He frantically glanced around, so many people were running, he could not see if anybody had been shot. He stopped for a second to pull away from Kagome and Destiny and checked them over for injuries. 

There were none, but he could not shake the sickening dread that crept over his spine. His mother's scream caught his attention. He looked in her direction, feeling Kagome painfully gasps and Destiny's tears in his hair as she buried her face from the same site. 

A petite female laid unconscious in Sesshoumaru's arms, her blood quickly pooling on the floor beneath them, his brother's tux splatter with the same substance. The color red stained the front of her peach dress… 

_Oh God… _

Rin

* * *

Oh c'mon guys. You had to know I would do something like this. It keeps you guys on you toes. hehe! And in case anybody needs to ask…Kouga didn't do it. 

Well what did you think of Inuyasha and Kagome's reunion? Was it good, okay what? Please tell me, I worked hard on it. 

Thank you all so much for the reviews again; I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. Next update coming soon but first I have to finish the next chapter to ROH. 

PLEASE REVIEW! 

_Absence sharpens love, presences strengths it_ –English Proverb 

Until Next Time…


	11. To Love and To Lose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Mesa don't own the song _I don't want to know_ by NEW FOUND GLORY!!!! And I don't own the rights to the Beauty and the Beast movie mentioned in this chappy. 

Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Story for taking so long to update…this chapter is longer than normal. There was a lot of stuff I wanted to take place with this chapter, and it all is important so I didn't want to cut any of it. So please enjoy.

Thank you all so much for your support and for the reviews! 

Two things I wanted to make sure everybody understood:   
1) Naraku doesn't know Kagome was taken out of the valley although he is about to find out.   
2) Kikyou has no idea that Kagome is even still alive 

Please Review!

* * *

_Chapter takes place a few hours after the ending events of chapter ten. _

**Then From Love Until Forever…   
Chapter Eleven: To Love and To Lose**

Naraku looked out the small window of his helicopter as it began its descent into the valley just below him. He sneered as his mind recalled the events of hours before. He got wind around seven in the evening that the police were five minutes away from his house to arrest him. Apparently someone stole a few files from him and turned them into the authorities. The Higurashi woman was nowhere on the grounds, so naturally Naraku concluded that the bitch had been the one who had taken the information, however, it was soon discovered that two of his guards were missing as well. Evidently there had been a conspiracy right under his nose, much to his annoyance. 

He knew exactly who was behind it…_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. _

Every document he had concerning Kagome Tama was taken. And lucky for Naraku, he had not revealed the woman's location in any of them. So, after he got away from his mansion, he immediately left to retrieve the girl in hopes of using her against the Tama brothers. All charges would be dropped if they valued the life of the woman named Kagome. 

He called Kikyou and told his daughter he would be out of the country for a little while. His little girl did not need to know any specific details she would hear about them soon enough when she returned from the Bahamas. He simply told Kikyou to get back to Inuyasha as soon as possible, and make sure to get as close to him as she could get because he was about to go through an traumatizing ordeal. He would _need_ her for comfort. 

His pale lips curved upward in a malicious smile. Kouga would have taken care of Rin a few hours ago thus destroying the most important person in Sesshoumaru's life. As for Inuyasha, as soon as the charges were dropped, Naraku would make sure Kagome was returned to her husband…one piece at a time. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inuyasha shifted his daughter's sleeping form in his lap. Kagome's head rested against his shoulder, his tux jacket damp with her tears. He pulled her tight to him with his arm that was draped around her. They had been waiting for an eternity to find out if Rin and the baby were okay. An eternity filled with long agonizing seconds and silent aching hearts. Rin had been shot; the bullet that pierced her chest was aimed directly at her heart. In the mist of the confusion and mayhem the assassin ran off, Rin was rushed to the hospital and had been in surgery for over three hours now. 

His gloomy eyes scanned across the pale colored waiting room. Miroku held Sango tight against him; it was hard for Kagome and her to see their close friend in such a state, on the brink of losing her life and the child within her. His mother sat across from Kagome and him staring apprehensively at her eldest son's back. _Sesshoumaru_…Sesshoumaru stood facing the largest window; he had not moved a hair since Rin had been taken back behind the swinging double doors. Inuyasha knew, without seeing his face, without looking into his eyes, that his brother was not handling the situation very well. 

Even though Sesshoumaru's outward posture and expression were normal, Inuyasha could sense that his brother's mental state was walking a very, very thin line. He just stood there staring blankly out into the blacken sky like a ticking bomb counting down to a nuclear explosion. Once the shooter was caught, it was going to take every army in the world to keep his brother from mutilating the bastard. And if Rin died, if he lost his child then Inuyasha had no doubt in his mind that there would be hell to pay, and Sesshoumaru would leave nothing undestroyed in the wake of his wrath. 

Inuyasha stifled a yawn, his eyes burned and his heart hurt in opposing combination of contentment and joy of having his wife by his side. He just wished things didn't have to be this way. He wished with all that he was that Rin would live – her spirit, her life, her friendship, her love meant so much to every person in the small area holding their breaths and waiting for the doctor to finally come out of surgery. 

Dr. Jaken had walked through the double doors once, about thirty-five minutes ago, clipboard in hand and a placid appearance condoned his features. Everybody had turned their attention towards the doctor when he emerged, except for Sesshoumaru who didn't even seem he would acknowledge anyone but his wife. Three steps - the short, stout man managed to walk towards them before a nurse came burst through the doors, frantically whispering something in the doctor's ears, before they both turned and raced back to where they had come. The tension in the waiting area increased after that, and Inuyasha wasn't sure he could stand the pressure of wondering and worrying for much longer. 

"Mr. Tama?" Dr. Jaken practically squawked, startling Kagome and Sango. No one had heard him approach. 

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but the slight turn of his head indicated to the doctor that he was listening. 

"Your wife is in stable condition at the moment. The bullet was lodged in the wall of her heart, and through a delicate open-heart surgical process, we were able to remove it with minimal visible damage to the organ. However, a little over a half an hour ago, she went into cardiogenic shock, which is a result of her heart's inability pump blood to through her body. In other words, the circulation of blood to the body's tissues dropped below the point needed to maintain life." 

Inuyasha watched his brother's nails dig into his palms. 

"We were able to stabilizer her as I have told you, but the next twenty-four hours are extremely critical. Between sixty-five to eighty percent of cardogenic shock cases do not survive. But we have high hopes for Mrs. Tama's recovery," the doctor continued scanning through the sheets of paper on his board. 

"And the baby?" Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time since arriving at the hospital; his voice was low and in decipherable. 

"There is a heartbeat, but it is weak. Her pregnancy was already high risk before tonight, and now that risk has almost tripled. Birth defects and complications are impossible to determine if the child does survive the strain its mother is undergoing. To be honest with you, if your baby survives it would be nothing short of a miracle. I am sorry." 

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back when her soft sob swept into his ear. His mother held her hand over her mouth, hot tears clearly evident in her sad eyes. He was silently glad Destiny had finally fall asleep, the stress of night had been hard on her and the news the doctor brought would have worried his daughter more. His own heart mourned for Rin, she had to live; he couldn't imagine a world without her in it. And her baby…it would kill a large part of her if she lost it. The fact that she was pregnant after being told she would never conceive was a miracle in itself, and the chances of having another was next to impossible. 

"When may I see her?" Sesshoumaru questioned again, his gaze never once leaving the crescent moon descending towards the horizon. 

"She is being cleaned up and taken to a private room so after she is hooked up to the necessary machines and the ECG, a nurse will come a take you to her. If you will excuse me, I must finish my report on Mrs. Tama," Dr. Jaken answered, leaving the area shortly after. 

Silence hung in the air for a long time; the only sounds were the idle chatter of the nurses at their station, the sound of rubber-soled shoes against the slick floors, and the soft hum of the hospital equipment and computers. 

"You all should go back to the mansion and get some rest. I will call if her condition changes." Sesshoumaru remarked, not moving. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but his mother gave him a stern look causing him to snap his jaw shut. 

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru started, knowing his brother's mind without having to see what transpired between his mother and Inuyasha, "Rin would not want you to keep Destiny out all night for her sake. Take the child home and to bed. It has been a long night, spend the remainder of it with Kagome." 

Kagome lifted her head, her dark blue eyes looked into Inuyasha's heavy orbs when his head turned towards her. She offered him a weak, sad smile; the guilt and pain in his eyes mirrored the emotions raging in her heart. At the cost of their reunion, their friend may possibly pay the ultimate price. Life could be so sadistically cruel and devastatingly ironic at times…_one brother gets his heart back while the other loses the only reason he had one._

"Alright," Inuyasha responded, his gaze falling to Miroku and Sango as they stood, "but you had better call if _anything_ changes," he finished, rising himself and adjusting Destiny so he could carry her easier. He glanced at his brother in time to see the slightest hint of a nod. 

Sango and Kagome embraced, as they shed a river of tears for their friend. Miroku watched sullenly as the females trembled against each other, "Please tell Rin that we are praying for her…" Miroku requested. 

"And that we love her," Kagome's shaky voice broke in as she stepped away from Sango, laced her fingers with Inuyasha's and slowly started to walk towards the elevators, Miroku and Sango close behind. 

"I will…" Sesshoumaru answered, still staring out into the abyss of the night. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inuyasha gently placed Destiny on her bed. She stirred a little but remained asleep. His eyes studied her closely as he pulled the star covered comforter over her small body. She was so beautiful…and she was his…his daughter. Two fingers gently brushed across her soft cheek before he stood from his crouch and placed a kiss on Destiny's forehead. He could hear Kagome's dress rustling behind him, and a second later he felt her warm hand in his. 

"Will she be okay sleeping in that dress?" he asked. 

"Yes, besides I think she would rather keep her dress on because Rin bought for her and you know how much Destiny adores her aunt." Kagome answered, staring down at her child and resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Ye-ah," his voice cracked – his mind is unbelieving of all that happened in the course of the last eight hours, "I do…" _I adore her just as much. _

Kagome sighed; she knew he wouldn't get any sleep with Rin's fate so uncertain. Rest would impossible for the both of them, but she figured the best thing to do was to keep their minds off Rin to help pass the time quicker. She started to walk away, tugging at Inuyasha's hand when he didn't move – his amber eyes looked as if he were a thousand miles away. 

"Inuyasha…?" she called out in a soft, low voice. 

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice calling her name. How many times had he dreamed of hearing it? Sesshoumaru and Rin had truly given him the greatest gift that could ever be given. He had to have faith that Rin would survive, she was strong and he knew she would never leave Sesshoumaru alone to deal the grief of losing her. Although his brother liked for people to think he had no emotions, he still had them; he just kept them in constant check and control. But losing Rin, losing the only person that had ever completely understood him would be detrimental to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was unsure of how controlled his brother would remain if she died. 

"Inuyasha…" she whispered again. 

A small smile graced his lips…this time unlike hundreds of times before he wasn't dreaming. She was here…next to him, calling him, touching him…she was…Inuyasha quickly spun to the side, grabbed Kagome around the waist and crushed her to his chest…she was his. 

"I missed you so much," he whispered against her bare shoulder. The warmth of her body was consuming him, reaching for every deep, dark part of him that died while she was gone. 

"I missed you too, " she cried, her arms hugging him so tightly to her. It felt so good to finally be in his arms, to hold to him. 

"I want you to tell me everything…about you, about Destiny…everything," he said pulling away but not letting go, his fingers combing through her hair. 

Kagome's head nudged to the side as her eyes sparkled even though the room was barely illuminated by the night-light next to Destiny's bed. Her smile lit her face up even more; she stepped out of his embrace and extended her hand towards him. 

Inuyasha gaze shifted from her to her hand for a long time, confused and not sure of what she wanted him to do. Furrowing his eyebrow together, he reached out and grabbed her hand, guess this was what she wanted. 

"Hello," her grin was beautiful, "My name is Kagome Higurashi Tama. And you are?" 

He let out a chuckle feeling her hand move his up and down, "Inuyasha Tama." 

"Nice to meet you. But I have to ask – Have we met before, you look vaguely familiar?" 

Inuyasha scrunched his nose up just a little causing his wife to giggle, "I believe so, a very long time ago," he responded sadly. 

Kagome's expression softened, "Well, lets take a walk and I will tell you about myself." 

"Okay," Inuyasha responded, following Kagome out of their daughter's room. 

It only took them a few minutes to reach the beach that the mansion over looked. The beach that had been his bed countless nights, the place where he would sit or walk or lay wondering what the hell was the point of life without Kagome in it. The waves crashed frantically against the white sand, almost as if it was welcoming the reunited the couple. 

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked him, squeezing his hand. 

"The beginning," he was quick to respond, releasing her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. 

"Alright," she practically giggled out, "it was an early morning in August, and my mother had been in labor for hours, she couldn't wait to hold me in her…" she was cut off when his wiggling fingers pressed into her ribs causing a song of laughter to spill from her lips. 

"Too far," he said into her ear and ceased the action of his fingers. 

Kagome took a second to compose herself again before looking at him with glittering eyes, "How was I know you which beginning you were talking about?" 

"Hmph," he responded mockingly. 

Her smile grew, "Okay, well I guess you can say I had the perfect life. I was married to my best friend, the man I love more than words could ever explain. I had great friends, and a promising future career, but" she watched his expression darken, "it was all taken away one night." 

"We found your car wrapped around a tree," he stated flatly. 

"Yeah, I guess you would considering I purposely hit it," she responded, her eyes watching her delicate shoes sink into the sand with every step. 

"Purposely?" his voice was laced with astonishment. 

"Yeah, a man found his way into my car that night, held a knife to my neck and told me to drive. I am sorry," her chin started to quiver, "but would have rather died than be raped." 

Inuyasha stopped walking to pull his wife against him, he nuzzled his nose in her hair, "Shhh, its okay. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You're alive and that is all that matters." 

Kagome seemed to straighten up in his embrace, when his amber eyes met her ocean blues, he could see determination in them, "You're right, sir. I am here now." 

He watched a grin form on her lips as she resorted back to her earlier game, "Well ma'am I would very happy if you continued with your story," he responded playing along as they continued to walk the shoreline. 

"Hmm, well I blacked out after the wreck and woke up in a hut with a head wound, some bruises and no memory of who I was…" she felt Inuyasha stiffen but she resumed, "there was a lady who took care of me and I soon discovered I was in a valley far away from civilization. It was just Kaede and I; that is until we found out I was pregnant. It was hard at first, dealing the emotional turmoil of bearing a child not remembering the conception or the father. But I knew, somehow deep inside my heart, I knew that my child was conceived out of love. I felt like I was missing a half of myself but I could never quite understand why…anyways, I gave birth to my baby girl on the sixth day of February and named her Destiny because that name nagged me day in and day out." 

"Destiny…" Inuyasha muttered, my _Destiny_. 

"For a little over five years Kaede, Destiny, and I lived alone in that valley. Nobody came, nobody left. My mind ran through a hundred different scenarios of what could have happened to me, but none of them seemed right. But then…low and behold Sesshoumaru and Rin came busting into the valley and turned my quaint little world upside down. They told me everything, who you were, who I was, what had happened to me. They wanted to take Destiny and I with them, but under the condition that my presence was kept hidden from you…" she continued with her story, biting her lip and waiting for his reaction. 

It took everything that Inuyasha had not to stop walking when he heard the latter part of her words…_her presence hidden from him, but why?_ Why would Sesshoumaru and Rin see it necessary to keep something that meant so much him a secret? 

Kagome grabbed his free hand and brought it too her heart causing him to look at her, "they brought us to the mansion, hoping that being near you would help jog my memories. You were pretty much told that Destiny was an orphan girl Rin had decided to bring home with her. I stayed hidden in my room out of sight for about five weeks." 

"Five weeks?" Inuyasha choked out, "You were in the mansion, all this time? And nobody told me, nobody thought I had the right to know that my wife was alive and that the child that I was growing to love was my daughter?" 

She could hear the anger in his voice, his hold on her tightened, "it wasn't because we wanted to keep it from you. Sesshoumaru feared that if Naraku found out that I was gone from his valley before he could be arrested, he would try and tear us apart again. We had to wait until Kohaku got a hold of the files that proved Naraku had me abducted." 

"Naraku…" he sneered, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment, his veins burned with fury. 

"Yes Naraku, but he is gone now and we have the rest of our lives to forget about him." 

"But," he tried but she would not let him. 

"But, nothing. Naraku is in jail and I just want to be with you without him ruining our time together," she pleaded, knowing that his anger would not recede with her words but it would be calmer. 

"You're right. I'm sorry," he gave her an apologetic smile, " So when did you remember me?" he asked slightly cocky, while trying to suppress the deep urge to rip Naraku body apart very, _very_ slowly. 

Kagome returned the facial gesture, "The night you let her stay up past her bedtime so she could watch Beauty and the Beast." 

She observed his face contort as he tried to recall that night, when he did his eyes grew wide and a silent 'O' formed on his lips before his mouth broke out into a sheepish smirk, "Oh yeah…" he chuckled out. 

"Yeah! She has you wrapped around her little finger and the worse part is that she knows it." 

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, finding nothing to say in his defense except that he couldn't deny girl anything when she looked at him with her big amber eyes, "So you remembered that night, huh?" he asked, changing the subject and hoping that glint in Kagome's eyes would vanish soon. 

"Yes, you turned over and I saw your face…it was like fireworks exploded in my head and with each explosion a memory accompanied it." 

He gave her a crooked smirk, "So my devastatingly handsome features were the key to unlock your mind?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm, "So too speak. Your turn." 

"My turn? You want to know what I did the last six years?" 

"Yes." 

"Let's see. I searched for you, drank, fell into depression, got arrested more than once for attempting to beat the hell out of Naraku, searched more for you, everything in me died when every lead winded up as a dead end. Rin saved me, had she not smack me across the face and screamed at me for an hour about how you would have not wanted me to become a hopeless drunk, I probably would be dead from alcohol poisoning by now," he looked down at his hands as an image of Rin's bloody body flashed in his mind. 

"She'll be okay," Kagome encouraged, leaning into his warmth as a cool breeze swept over them. 

"I know. Well she made me come live with Sesshoumaru and her so she could 'monitor' me," he chuckled, "And so instead of getting drunk, I used work as a means of escape. And that has been my life since you were taken." 

"And Kikyou?" she asked, very interested in his response to her question. 

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to her, his face was drained of all its color and his eyes were wide with shock, "Y-you knew about Kikyou?" 

"I saw her…" Kagome retorted. She wasn't upset like she had been the day she saw her husband and Kikyou together. All she wanted was to hear his opinion, his thoughts about Kikyou and she knew he would never lie to her. 

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, shut, and then fell open again. Kagome had seen them together? A flash went off in his mind, as a memory came rushing back. 

_"Th…thank you for lunch," he stammered out uneasily, surprised by his body's reaction to his close proximity to her. _

"Your welcome," she responded with a curve of her lips while she leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his. 

Inuyasha stiffened at contact; his mind whirled like a fierce tornado on a rampage to destruction. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure she could hear it. It took him a moment but soon his lips began moving against her soft mouth. It was a simple kiss, nothing passionate but it did not take long for an iron ball to form in his stomach, weighting it down and coating his insides with a horrid sick feeling. 

Kagome… 

Abruptly he pulled away, stepping back to put some distance between them. He was confused; his heart belonged to his wife but since Kikyou had been around, his heart had begun to yearn to be loved again 

There was no way Kagome could have seen that…especially if she had been stuck in the mansion. That kiss, if it could be called a kiss, happened in his office. But whether or not she had seen, he still felt a wave of guilt rushing through his body at the memory. He should have listen to Rin, and stayed away from Kikyou. 

"I saw her when you brought Kikyou home. I can tell you, Rin was about to skin you alive that day," Kagome laughed, jolting Inuyasha back to reality. 

She was laughing, why was she laughing? She should be hurt, mad, angry that he had technically started dating his ex-girlfriend in her absent, but she wasn't…she was laughing. 

"You make the funniest faces when you panic," she managed to crack out, "if the topic scares you that much, we talk about Kikyou later." 

"Kagome, it's not like that. We never…I couldn't…" he stuttered. 

"Say it again," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Say what?" he asked thoroughly confused now. 

"My name," her bright eyes stared up at him, "I've missed hearing you say it." 

"Kagome…" his whispered before bending down and kissing her. Her soft lips melted against his, his hands pressed to her lower back as his tongue parted her mouth; eager to find the treasure he had been denied for so long. 

She pulled away after a minute or so, needing air. He examined all her face, knowing he would never tire of looking at her, never take her for granted, and never stop loving her. No matter the length of time they were apart their feelings for each other had not changed, or dwindled, or burned out. 

"I love you," he heard her say but it sounded more that an elaborate classical climax of the greatest love song of all time. 

"I love you too, Kagome, more than you will ever know." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sesshoumaru walked into the dimly lit hospital room. His eyes held nothing, no emotion, no light, no life. But they fell upon the sleeping female lying alone in the bed. Her normal tan skin was deathly white, and her rosy lips were just a shade lighter from being considered a very pale pink. Tubes and electrical equipment practically surrounded her, emerging from her wrist, nose and chest. The low beep of the ECG and the hum other the other machines being used to sustain her life were the only sounds echoing through the room. 

He clenched his fist, his sharp nails dug into his palm causing red crescent shape marks to appear. She hated hospitals; she would always scream and yell and pout and do anything in her power to avoid them. And yet here she was in a hospital, fighting for her life and the life of their child. She should not be here, by now she would have been sleeping soundly in his arms in their bedroom, completely thrilled that her friends had finally found happiness again. But she wasn't…his Rin was dying right before his eyes and there was nothing – _nothing_ he could do that would save her. 

_I don't wanna know_

She was the shining star in the dark depths of his mind, his body and his soul. She had been since the moment he had met her. It had been so long ago, before her, he had never once entertained the notion of conversing with the opposite sex unless it was necessary. The female race posed nothing but erratic emotional trips, passive dominance over their male, and an insatiable desire to get what they wanted – money, jewels, luxuries, power it all was the same. But then one day, he met a female that shook the very strong holds of his opinionated foundations. 

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kikyou had all grown up together as the years passed their relationships with each other changed drastically. Rin had come to their small town when his little brother was in the sixth grade; having been two years older Sesshoumaru was in his eighth year when he first met Rin. Inuyasha instantly adored her, not like he would a girlfriend but as more like a little sister since she was a few months younger that he was. Sesshoumaru could still remember the bright fall day Inuyasha brought her home to swim with his friends, it was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever laid eyes on her. 

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses   
When they first met mine   
I sat there and stared at you   
You didn't seem to mind   
The awkward ways we meet_

He was sitting out on the deck, placidly listening to his father talk of business matters with a colleague he had invited to dinner. Sesshoumaru could still here Kouga and Inuyasha stupid argument after all these years as they approached the pool. Finally the debate was ended when his brother pushed the arrogant preteen into the water. Splashing and yelling ensued afterwards causing Sango and Rin to immediately run outside to see what the boys were up too. That was when his amber eyes fell upon her as she laughed at her new friends then her covered eyes turned to him and they stayed like that for a long time, just staring at one another. It wasn't a physical attraction, or anything-in relation to it. It was something more something deeper something he never knew existed. 

_First comes heavy breathing   
Staring at the ceiling   
What will happen next   
I don't wanna know_

Sesshoumaru had always been very reserved person, even as a teenage he his intelligence as well as his perception of the world exceed all his peers and friends. Rin had been the first and only girl to ever capture his attention and keep it. Initially he had tried to ignore her and his sudden need to get to know her better but for the first time in his life he failed. He had soon found himself craving her attention, which she seemed to reserve only for him when he was near her. He never had any close friends until she came into his world; he had never let anyone too close to him – always kept people at a distance. But Rin was the exception…his only exception. 

_I never cared how I dressed before   
But I cared that night   
Anticipation ran through my bones   
And my clothes never fit right   
I can't wait till we meet again_

As time passed, they had grown to depend on each other; in essences she was his best friend. But then her father moved her away, far away. She had been a wreck the night she told him, he had been angry and what a combined pair did they made when her father came to take her home that night. It felt as if his muscles and organs were slowly being pulled apart as he watched her car drive away into the distance, he felt the same way now watching her shallow breathing. 

_First comes heavy breathing   
Staring at the ceiling   
What will happen next   
I don't wanna know_

He made it a point to go see her every chance he could get; his visits came more often when he got his license. Sometimes he would take Inuyasha to see her, it was his little brother who introduce Rin to Kagome. They met during a trip when Inuyasha insisted on bringing his best friend with him since he didn't get to spend much time with her because of Kikyou. As the years passed, Rin and his friendship grew into something much greater, and it took Sesshoumaru a long time to adjust to the sensation his little Rin would stir in him. He resisted, when they were apart it was easier to deny the feelings that danced vigilantly across his frozen heart but when he was in her presence her aura consumed him and he fell victim to her love. 

After months of fighting with himself, he finally surrendered and asked her to be his girlfriend summer after his sophomore year. Two years later, the night of his graduation under the sparking sheet of diamonds he asked her to be his wife, to be his forever. She was always there for him, always no matter what was going on in her life. Her smile, her constant happiness and hyper personality called to him. She calmed his spirit, soothed his mind, and loved him despite the fact that he was incapable of being a normal, weak-minded male. 

_Framed pictures start to be put on the walls   
Constant visits while I'm out on the road   
It's hard to leave sometimes   
But you know where I lay my head at night_

Her passion for those she loved was unlike any he had ever seen. Inuyasha in his own right held a special place in her heart, she had taken care of him and refused to give up when he continued to wallow in despair and grief year after year. Sesshoumaru's lip nudged upward a bit; he had heard from the servants that she had even smacked him around a couple of times in attempt to knock some sense into him. Kagome and Sango were also two very special friends to her, Rin had been crushed when Kagome disappeared but like Inuyasha she somehow knew that her friend had not been killed. She knew without a doubt that Kagome was alive; the only question that needed to be asked was…where? 

Sesshoumaru walked the short distance towards her bed, the beating organ in his chest twisted with pain, anger, and fear. She had to live; there was no other result he would accept. He refused to lose the woman he loved, it simply would _not_ happen. Another burden weigh on his mind when his eyes fell upon her swollen stomach, even if she survived there was a good chance that the baby would not. The loss of their child would scar her to the very core, her personality did not permit her to handle the death of her baby very well, especially considering that it would most likely be the only one she would ever carry. 

_First comes heaving breathing   
Starting at the ceiling   
What will happen next   
I don't wanna know_

He stared down at her, unblinking and indifferent. He would not allow his family to die on him. Rin was not going to have to suffer the death of her child. If she did, then nothing could help the man that dared to test his control and hurt his Rin. The bastard would see the extent of how far his control went – a slow and painful death was not the only thing the gunner would have to fear. 

The heart monitor started to slow; her heartbeats began to gradually stop causing a sharp, loud, constant beep to emit from the machine. An instant spark of panic struck through his body as he knelt down to cup her cold cheek with his hand. 

"You are _not_ allowed to leave me, Rin. Do you hear me? I _forbid_ it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sesshoumaru's mother walked back towards the hospital room where her eldest son was with his wife. She sipped at her coffee and was silently glad she had decided to go and get it. She had stayed, despite her son's insistence that she go home. She knew her son all too well, if something happened and Rin did not make it. Someone was going to have to be ready to try and stop him from fulfilling what his instincts would tell him to do. Her eyebrow rose a bit as she neared the nurse's station. A withered old man stood at the desk, demanding that he be allowed to see Mr. Tama immediately. 

"I am sorry, but Mr. Tama asked not to be disturbed," the red-headed nurse replied irritably. 

"But I must speak with him, it is important," the old man replied rather shakily. 

"I am sorry, but you will just have to wait," the nurse said, ending the conversation by walking away. 

Mrs. Tama approached the mumbling man, recognizing him as she neared, "Detective Totosai?" 

The aged man squawked at the sound of her voice, "Mrs. Tama. I must see your son." 

"I am sorry, even I will not bother him while Rin is in such a state," she replied evenly. 

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. 

"Did you catch who shot Rin?" 

"No, that is what I wished to speak with him about. The shooter got away without a trace. We found Sesshoumaru's chauffer lying unconscious, wearing only his briefs, behind some decorative bushes. The man who attacked him was discovered hidden on the grounds. He is being held down at the station as we speak, however, we believe that he isn't the one who shot your son's wife." 

"How do you know?" Mrs. Tama asked, feeling a chill run down her spine. 

"An employee of the country club said she saw a figure dressed entirely in black from head to toe spiriting across the lawn towards the gates. By the time she called security, the person was nowhere in sight. The man who attacked the chauffer was still wearing his victim's uniform and as I said before he was still in the area." 

"Sesshoumaru is not going to be pleased when he hears this, but I am almost positive he will insist on speaking with the man your holding down at the station," she responded, switching her coffee cup to the other hand. 

"We have another problem as well," Totosai croaked out, "We believe Naraku has left the country, by the time we arrived at his mansion he had fled. There is a warrant out for his immediate arrest but if he leaves our nation's borders there is little we can do." 

"Damn fucking hell," Mrs. Tama snapped, angrily. Naraku is still free, meaning he could still cause harm to her family. How much longer were her sons and their families going to have to suffer because of that heartless pathetic excuse for a human being? 

"That's what I said," Totosai warily responded. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Anger can be a dangerous thing. The need for revenge can be even more dangerous. A failed promise had hardened her heart, left her alone in the world and had taught her resentment and hate. She had waited patiently and quietly for the perfect time to get her retribution for the broken vow that had been made to her family. And tonight had been the night. 

She removed her black ski mask; her white hair tumbled to her shoulders. Tossing the item into her bag with her concealed gun, she casually walked down the hall towards the room where her sister had laid for many years in a coma – all because _he_ failed protecting her. 

The teenager entered the room, dropped her bag on the nearest chair and moved to stand over her sister. Her blank eyes stared down at the frail body of her only living relative she considered family. The man that donated the sperm for their existence did not count. Naraku was nothing to them. The other _man_ had betrayed her family; _he_ had promised Kagura that if she helped his younger brother then _he_ would keep her and her family safe. _He_ had failed, her sister now lie alone day after day unable to wake up as her life passed with each moment. 

She reached out a hand to stroke her sister's cheek, not noticing the flutter of Kagura's eyes, "An eye for an eye," she spoke in a soft childlike voice, "Sesshoumaru allowed my sister to be taken from me, and so I have taken his wife from him." 

Kagura's red eyes snapped open at Kanna's confession.

* * *

Hehe, I bet no one saw that one coming….hell I didn't even see it until it typed its way on to the screen. I haven't decided Rin's fate yet…she's my favorite character so it's hard to make a decision. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I truly hope this chappy was worth the wait. 

Okay! 

**::IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING::**

I have been thinking, although it is not a definite thing yet, that I might write a prequel to this story / sequel to FF2L (meaning it would take place between the two stories). It would cover the two years Inuyasha and Kagome spent together before she was abducted. 

Things it would cover would be…   
-Inu/Kag's wedding   
-Their honeymoon   
-Various cute and happy things (xmas, first fight, college, etc.)   
-Sess/Rin's wedding   
-The development of Naraku's plan to take Kagome.   
-Plus more!!   
-And it would end a chapter or two after Kagome disappeared. 

I was thinking about writing the story to make up for all the angst in this story (TFLUF). If I do write a story covering Inu/Kag's two years together…rest assured that 95% of it will be happy/cute stuff until she is taken away of course which would prolly consist of the 5% difference. 

Ok well if anybody is interested in reading it, let me know in your reviews… Your responses will help determine if I write it or not. So please let me know. 

Alright…well please review and tell me what you think of this chappy. I love feedback. 

Until Next Time…


	12. Death Beginning Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not own the song Bring to Life by Evanescence. 

Please forgive any and all spelling/grammar errors. 

Please Review. 

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE READ**

-Yeah, besides the fact that this chapter was hard as hell to write, I have school, work, church, my friends, family and my boyfriend to attend to before I write anything. So I do apologize for the long wait but I do have priorities that come first. 

-Since my extra time is steadily decreasing I have decided to finish one story at a time. So since this story is the more popular of the three I am working on then I will finish this one first before the others. I believe there is between 3-4 more chapters left, give or take. 

So…until further notice:   
Rivers of the Heart is on hold   
Four Souls is on hold 

Don't worry I will finish them with time. Then after all three stories are complete I have decided to write the story that will document Kagome and Inuyasha's two years together but that story will probably not be out till the fall. 

-Thank so much for the reviews and your patience. I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, I could have done it better but I figured I have made you guys wait long enough so I went ahead and posted it. 

-This chapter will be posted in two parts…i would have posted it all together but it would have take another two weeks to finish and this chapter would have been around 35 pages long in MS word. 

_-Takes place an hour or so after the last chapter-_

**Then From Love Until Forever…   
Chapter Twelve: Death is only the beginning…PART 1**

Kikyou tapped her red-heeled shoes on the linoleum floor, her cell-phone over her ear as she waited quite impatiently for someone to answer her call. Her eyes scanned the airport; people of all sizes, shapes and nationalities bustled around her – many just passing by, some racing to their gates while other just simply stopped for one reason or another. 

She had taken her father's advice and come home early. But she never would have expected the surprise she got when she arrived. It was blaring all over the news, which every television at the airport was tuned into. She could feel the steam rising off her head. 

"What is it?" a very deep masculine voice finally picked up her father's cell. 

"I want to speak with my farther now!" Kikyou loudly demanded. 

"He's busy…" the voice coldly replied. 

"I don't care if he is in the middle of a meeting with Satan. I will speak to my father now!" she screamed into the phone, glaring at the people who stopped to stare at her. The line was silent for a long moment before Naraku answered clearly angered. 

"What the hell is going on? I did as you suggested and came home early, only to find out that there is a warrant out for you arrest!" Kikyou said, glaring angrily at the television to her right as it continued to flash images of her father. 

"I have not the time to listen to your idle chat." Naraku responded coolly. 

"What happened?" Kikyou demanded more sternly as she focused her eyes to see a picture of a female she recognized on the screen, the headline reading… 

_'Rin Tama was shot at 12:15 this morning'_

"The Tama brothers had some of my files stolen, I am sure that you, my dear, can figure out the rest. Now if you will excuse me, I am in the mist of planning my response." 

"Did you have Sesshoumaru's wife shot?" Kikyou whispered, not wanting any possible ease droppers to hear her. 

"She was merely a victim of circumstance." 

Kikyou smirked, 'priceless.' The look on Sesshoumaru face would have been worth a lot of money, "Where you now?" 

"Somewhere, close by…" 

"Why haven't you left the country yet?" Kikyou asked, a bit perplexed, her eyes glancing at the television screen again. 

"There are matters I will attend, people to destroy before I leave. Nobody crosses me and lives to tell the tale." Naraku sneered, thinking back to just hours before when he discovered Kagome had escaped his valley. 

Kikyou only have listened to her father's words. Her gray eyes grew with disbelief, her heart rate increasing at an unhealthy rate. 'What the fuck…' The news anchor was reporting on Inuyasha Tama's birthday party and the special birthday present he received before his sister-in-law had been shot. A flood of fury built up in her at the sight of the woman in Inuyasha's arms…_Kagome…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hit me!" She looked at him with daring blue eyes, urging him to do as she commanded. 

"Are you sure? You've got an awful lot already…" He stared back at her with worried amber hues, afraid that she might have asked for too much. 

"Inuyasha, stop being a wimp and hit me!" She retorted, lowering her head to give him _the look_, which told him all he needed to know. 

"Hfmph…it's your funeral." He responded pulling his hand back - to swipe the top card from the deck in his other hand before slamming it down just in front of her. The two of hearts… 

"Ha!" Kagome cheered, mentally adding the value of her cards together in her head, "Twenty-one! I win again. What is that sixty dollars you owe me now?" she teased him, her eyes sparkling at his distorted pouting face. 

Inuyasha did not answer, only discarded the deck of cards and folded his arms over his chest to wallow silently in his defeat. Kagome and he had talked and talked and talked until there was nothing else they could possible discuss. Since sleeping was out of the question with Rin in the hospital, they had decided to play a few card games to help keep their minds off their friend. Sango and Miroku had played a few rounds of Baseball with them but both had given up when Kagome kept kicking everyone's ass. 

"Aw, what's wrong? Sore loser?" Kagome continued to tease, edging out of her seat and stifling a giggle when Inuyasha stubbornly turned away from her in his chair. 

"No. I am just berating myself. I should have given up and gone to bed when Sango and Miroku did but no, I had to go and get all testosterone and humiliate myself further.": 

Kagome busted into laughter, and Inuyasha mentally celebrated. It felt so good to hear her laughter, to have her with him…to just be alive. _His Kagome…his angel, his Density…his little princess, his family._ He had truly been given the greatest gift of all…his life back. 

Inuyasha was jolted back to reality when a soft, warm pair of lips melted against his, his arms instantly wrapped around Kagome's waist as she straddled his lap. God, he knew at that instant that he had died and gone straight to heaven. He felt her lips move against his and he responded full force, pressing her mouth apart with his tongue and deepening their kiss. 

"Kagome…" he moaned against her lips when her arms wrapped around his neck, one of her hands caressing the back of his neck. Their kiss was short lived when Inuyasha's phone when off startling the pair from their intimate moment. 

Inuyasha frowned when he recognized the caller ID. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach; if his mother was calling him then something must have happened. Silently praying that Rin and the baby was okay, he answered the singing device. 

"What's going on mother?" Inuyasha asked immediately after accepting the call. 

"Rin has gone back into surgery. The CGI flat lined, I don't think she is going to make it." Mrs. Tama's stricken voice echoed over the airways into Inuyasha's ear. 

Inuyasha subconsciously tightened his grip on Kagome. Rin can't die…she too special of a person to just die like that. Sesshoumaru must be going out of his mind, "How is my brother?" 

"I couldn't tell you. He hasn't left her room since he entered; he remained in the room even after they rushed her back into the operating room. But I can guarantee that whatever is going on in Sesshoumaru's head is not good and if Rin dies his beloved control will be shattered, I have no doubt about that." 

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, analyzing his facial expression and praying that she was reading his emotions wrong. 

Inuyasha momentarily ignored his wife's question so he could finish the conversation with his mother, "Rin is not going to die. Kagome and I will be there in about an half and hour. Call me if anything changes." 

"And Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Tama asked worriedly. 

"If my brother decides to retaliate then there is no one on this earth except for Rin that can persuade him otherwise. He knows that any decision he makes regarding the shooting will result in consequences. Sesshoumaru will not do something he is unable to handle." 

"You're right, Inuyasha." 

"I am. Kagome and I will be there shortly." Inuyasha responded, pushing up with his back to let Kagome know he was getting up. 

"Alright, see you soon." Mrs. Tama said, disconnecting the phone call. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, taking a step back when he stood. 

"Rin went back into surgery. Sesshoumaru apparently isn't doing so well and my mother needs us there." 

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop her quivering chin, "Okay. I will tell the maid to keep an eye on Destiny for us while we'll gone. She is worried enough about her aunt, and she needs her rest. What about Sango and Miroku?" 

"They need to rest too. We'll call them immediately if anything drastic happens." Inuyasha answered, grabbing Kagome's hand and heading out of the living room. 

"God I hope she is okay." Kagome whispered following her husband out of the room. 

Inuyasha licked his lips, "So do I…" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors   
Leading you down into my core_

A fading shadow, a haunting memory…his princess…her beautiful image would be forever burned into his tormented mind. 

He would never see her again…her smile, her eyes, her beauty. He would never hear the softness of her voice or the melodic sound of her laughter. He would never again get to watch her get excited over the smallest of things. He could never tell her how much she meant to him…he could never say goodbye. 

The hospital room was pitch black, not a sound or a breath. Sesshoumaru stared into the darkness. His world had shattered like glass instantly destroying his foundations and his control. She had been the only reason he loved. He only felt pain because she was not near. He knew of happiness solely from her radiant smile. He had conquered the universe because she loved him. 

Nothing…he felt absolutely _nothing_. Even as the nurse, with tear stricken eyes came into Rin's hospital room shaking her head, he felt empty. After another hour of surgery, Rin was gone. Gone from his life forever. She had been taken from him. She was his life, his only reason to put up with the retched world around him, and now…_nothing_. 

A large part of him went with her, almost every piece of him that felt died with her. In her wake, Rin had taken his heart, mind and soul to the afterlife with her, leaving him with nothing but a desperately growing anger, rage, and need for revenge. 

Never again would he hold her in his arms…listen to his name roll off her lips…say _I love you_. Someone had sought to bring him down using her, they took her life and his child's and for that that person and any other persons involved would pay with their meaningless lives. 

Sesshoumaru's nails dug into his palm causing droplets of blood to race down his clenched fists. His heart closed up into a solid barrier of frozen thickness. His normal amber eyes glazed over almost solid red as he stared blankly out into the empty, dark room. Only an hour ago he had been staring down at her, helplessly watching her fight for her life. He had told her not to go, he demanded that she stayed with him but his Rin…his precious Rin had failed to adhere to his command. She had left him alone without a single hope of light. 

_Where I've become so numb   
Without a soul_

The hall was adorned with the brightness of the fluorescent lights glued to the ceiling. Mrs. Tama paced back and forth as she waited impatiently for her son to finally emerge from his wife's room. He had not been seen since Rin was rushed back into the operating room. Tears stained her face; she could feel his pain, his sorrow and his fury. She knew…deep down inside to pits of her stomach that it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru cracked, neither heaven or hell could save Rin's murderer from her son's wrath. 

She had called Inuyasha; she couldn't bear to tell him over the phone that Rin did not make it. It was gong to hard on him enough, the phone didn't seem like the proper way to break the news to him. Her eyes shot to the officer standing a few yards away, Totosai had to attend to some matters down at the station so he sent an officer to speak with Sesshoumaru about the incident. 

A dry laugh escaped her lips, talking was the last thing on Sesshoumaru's mind. If she knew her son, he wanted an eye for an eye…he wanted lives for the lives of his wife and baby. Sesshoumaru was a ticking bomb and it was only a matter of time before the end of the world as Naraku and his minions knew it. 

Her spine tingled, sending a cold chill to sweep over her aging body. The hall became almost deadly quite. Not even a second later, her eldest son emerged from the confinements he had entered over an hour before. Fire burned in his eyes, she had never seen any emotion evident on his face…and now for the first time in his life he held one out for everybody to see. And all seven hells were about to break lose… 

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

She wanted out of here. All around her it was gloomy and black. Wherever she was…she didn't like it a damn bit. This place, this strange place she woke up in was cold, dark, and lonely. Her mind was fuzzy, clouded almost as if a fog had crept upon her and devoured her brain. Where was she? Why was she here and not where she belonged? What had happened? 

There had been a party…Inuyasha's birthday. Yes, and Kagome came in, he saw her…they finally were together again. Sesshoumaru was holding around her waist as she wept happily for her friends. Then here memories ended, she could remember nothing but a piercing pain before she woke up in this desolate place. 

Eventually she had concluded that she was dreaming, stuck in some weird nightmare but every time she tried to wake up, a sharp jolting ache raced through her chest and deep into her heart. Everything in this place was different…depressing, haunting and utterly creepy. She did not even think she was breathing. It was a strange sensation, she felt like she was floating…in this sinister, god-forsaken place that she wanted out of right _now_. 

_"You are not allowed to leave me, Rin…"_

"Where am I going?" she cried out, recognizing Sesshoumaru's voice and cringing when her voice thundered out an echo in response. 

_"Do you hear me? _

"Yes. But I can't get out…its so cold and it hurts. I am trying, I don't want to be here…" 

_"I forbid it."_

"I promise I will never leave you…I promise but I can't get out." 

_Wake me up inside   
Wake me up inside_

He stormed through the crowded labyrinth of the station, his long silver hair whipped behind him. Sesshoumaru ignored the stares and remarks made as he walked heavily towards his destination. The officer back at the hospital told him they had captured a possible accomplice to his wife's murder. His eyes darkened, he would find out what that imprisoned culprit knew then he would find Naraku and the gunner. Mercy was the last thing on his mind. 

Sesshoumaru neared the cell where they held the man Totosai had arrested. He spoke with the old detective briefly so he could get permission to question the prisoner. However, even if permission had not been granted, he would have _still_ questioned the accomplice. He would get his information by any means necessary. 

He hated this sensation in his chest, in his head, it made him feel vulnerable, weak, and hurt. And it all had started the moment his Rin was shot and intensified as he watched her die right before his eyes. His blood boiled in his veins as he neared the room where the suspect was being held. Sesshoumaru could feel the throbbing of his head like a knife. He would grieve after he avenged Rin's death. 

_Kouga Shard._ That name sounded vaguely familiar but now was not the time for reminiscing. He needed information and he would get what he wanted…at all costs. His eyes did not blink as he entered the brightly lit room. He took a moment's time to scan the confined area before allowing his cold eyes to fall to the man sitting at the end of a large brown table. Kouga's head was down cast and his dark bangs hid his eyes from view. 

"Tell me…" Kouga's voice cracked as he spoke, not looking at the silver haired man that entered the room, "Did she survive?" 

Sesshoumaru's mood darkened, "No," he snapped sharply back, fighting back a new wave of pain for the verbal acknowledgement. This man dared to inquire about his wife as if he cared if she lived or not? 

Kouga's head dropped lower, his hands came up to brace the table, "I am…" he couldn't say the words to apologize. If only he had acted sooner then maybe Rin would not be dead now and Kagome would again be with her husband. But he had failed to make up for his past transgressions he failed Rin…and Kagome. He did not have to look up to see who had come into the room. Kouga knew it would be only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru came…he knew the older man would come whether or not Rin lived. 

His mind went temporarily blank when a strong hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him out of his chair only to slam him forcefully into the wall shortly afterwards. The chair was knocked backward in the quick movement. Sesshoumaru's grip on him was tight, purposing cutting off his air circulation. The fact that the air was knocked from his lungs upon impact with the wall did not help his situation. In a feeble attempt to breath, Kouga's hand shot up and tried to pry the hand away from his throat. 

"Do not assume you can offer a apology to pacify me. You will tell me everything I want to know…" 

_Call my name and save me from the dark   
Bid my blood to run_

Inuyasha ran down the hallway of the hospital. He held Kagome's hand tight in his as he moved quickly toward Rin's room. Something didn't settle right with him, almost like a dark cloud hung high above them just waiting to send down its lightening to destroy them all. His throat was tight and his heart was dancing in his stomach. Something wasn't right…something had gone wrong and things were about to get unsteadily worse. 

It was only a minute until they reached his mother who waited for them outside the room. Her aged face looked sad and pained but an even stronger emotion vibrated in her eyes…fear. 

"Mom?" Inuyasha asked upon arrival, his chest heaved slightly while his arm snaked around Kagome's waist to hold her close to him. 

Mrs. Tama's eyes swelled with a thick coating of clear liquid, "Rin…she, she did not make it" 

Kagome gasped, her hand came up and covered her mouth, her head shaking back and forth, "No…please no," she wept. 

Inuyasha pulled his wife into a tight embrace, gently rubbing her back. His own eyes stinging with building tears. She was gone…Rin. The world had lost a bright and beautiful soul. Life would never to the same for any of them. He was silently glad; they left Destiny back at the mansion in the maid's care. Rin's death was going to devastate his daughter, just as much as it affected everyone else. 

"I'm worried about Sesshoumaru. Rin kept him balanced, now I fear his sanity is at stake. Your brother is out for blood." Mrs. Tama spoke up, as she stared down the hall. 

"Sesshoumaru will find out who killed Rin and he will deal with them accordingly as is his right." Inuyasha responded dryly. 

"This not the feudal era, Inuyasha," Kagome looked up from his shoulder, her nose puffy and her cheeks red with tears, "People just can't go around killing other people because someone else was killed." 

"Rin is dead…dead! Meaning she isn't coming back. She was the innocent in all of this. If I know my brother he will not stop until he has satisfied his desire for revenge." 

"So more people dying is the answer?" Kagome retorted, stepping back out of his arms. 

"That is just it, Kagome. He is not after just anybody. He wants Rin's murderer and the man who hired him. When you have lost the love of your life something inside you just clicks and there is this insatiable need to dull the pain by any means necessary." 

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as her mind registered what he was saying. Inuyasha understood how his older brother felt. He had to endure the same feelings, regrets, and tortures during her long absence. How could she have forgotten? Her crystalline eyes softened, her hand reached up to stroke across his cheek. 

"Sesshoumaru is not stable. Forgive me, Inuyasha, but it is easier to calm you down when your angry than it is your older brother." Mrs. Tama broke in, a bit dejectedly. 

"It is okay, mother." Inuyasha replied; his mouth dry and his heart ached. He knew she worried that her son would do something rash, but as she had said there was no stopping him. 

"I can't believe she's gone." Kagome said, beginning to cry again into his shoulder. 

Inuyasha let his eyelids fall close in attempt to fight back the approaching tears; his fingers ran through his wife's thick raven hair. He knew what his mother wanted and what he had to do. He was going to have to grieve for his dear friend later, after he found his brother, "Kagome, can you call Sango and Miroku?" 

"Yeah, I'll have them bring Destiny with them when they come. It's still early in the morning but I would feel better having our daughter with me. I have to talk to her about Rin anyways." 

Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head, "Mother do you know where Sesshoumaru went?" 

Mrs. Tama fidgeted with her hands, "He left for the police station. Apparently the police found a suspect roaming the grounds of the country club. But that was some time ago, I've tried calling his cell phone but he refuses the call." 

A heavy sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips, "Don't worry I will find him." 

_Before I come undone   
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Find him or death will be but a dream compared to the agony you will endure," Sesshoumaru snapped frozenly into his mobile phone just before his closing fist flipped it closed, cutting off the connection. 

He stood at the edge of a cliff that looked out over the city below. Kouga had told him everything he wished to know. Naraku had hired him to take his wife out, and it had taken every ounce of what little control Sesshoumaru possessed not to kill the bastard after Kouga's admission. But he allowed Kouga to speak further in hopes of discovering Naraku's whereabouts. 

Naraku had planned to use Kagome as payment to Kouga for the mission. So he accepted the job but instead planned to drug Rin to make it seem as if she was dead, get Kagome then take her to his little brother. It almost seemed as if the bastard genuinely was remorseful about his wife's untimely death. Sesshoumaru had asked why he chose to defy his employer, his skepticism clear in the question. 

_"Because I have done things in my life that I am not proud of. I hurt Kagome and I destroyed another woman's life at Naraku's bidding. It was not my intention to cause you or your wife any pain. I was just trying to fix the wrongs I have done. Naraku must have hired another assassin in case I failed in my task." _

"Where is he now?" Sesshoumaru asked, his grip squeezing tighter around Kouga's neck. 

"I…" Kouga coughed, "I don't…know." 

Eight years ago, Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. In his greatest act of stupidity, his brother had managed to sign away his freedom and unknowingly agreed to marry Naraku's eldest daughter. Not known to society was the simple fact that Naraku did indeed have a daughter older than his precious Kikyou. Naraku and his whore had two daughters whom he dominated and kept hidden from the world. But Sesshoumaru had found Kagura, and with her help he was able to declare that binding part of the contract void and Inuyasha was able to marry the woman he loved. 

Naraku Shikon was an avenging, sadistic man. He had Kagome taken from Inuyasha before they were able to fully enjoy the wonders and trials of married life, Naraku had his own daughter mugged and beaten into a coma, and lastly he had destroyed two innocent lives – Rin and their unborn baby. 

The wind blew across Sesshoumaru's still form causing his long silvery hair to wipe wildly around him. The descending moon of the early morning hours highlighted his untamed tresses. Naraku was on borrowed time; nobody would be able to recognize the bastard's body when Sesshoumaru was finished. The end was near. 

_Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me_

It felt like loud alarm echoing off the hollow contours of her skull. Sharp, precise pains jabbed at her chest. All around her it was still dark…and lonely. All she wanted was out of whatever hell she was in and Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't feel his presence anywhere. Even though she knew he was nowhere close to her she could still feel his grief and anger. Something wasn't right…she should not be here she should be with him. He needed her…a bright light opened behind her…beckoning her. 

No…No…Rin moved backward her eyes wide with fright…No! She wasn't…she couldn't be…Sesshoumaru…her baby…No. She was not ready to die, she did not want to leave him alone…she wouldn't…_NO!_

Rin's cinnamon eyes snapped opened only to be greeted by a painfully bright light burning her pupils. She took a deep gulp of air, her chest rising off the bed. She heard gasps and mutters all around her soon followed by the feel of hands touching her buzzing body. Her eyes focused just enough for her mind realize what was happening. A hospital…she was in a hospital and nurses where staring at her in complete disbelief while they frantically reinserted the IVs. She heard a woman to her right call anxiously for the doctor. 

"Dr. Jaken! Get me Dr. Jaken immediately, tell him it's a miracle…Rin Tama is alive!" 

_Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life_

Inuyasha walked out of the police station, he ran his hand through his long hair trying to ease his growing tension. His older brother had definitely paid a visit to the station. He shook his head slightly…Kouga. He hadn't seen his old rival in over eight years and it surprised the hell out of him to find out that Kouga had been arrested as a possible accomplice to Rin's murder. His eyes narrowed…damn him. If Kouga had anything to do with the events of the last few hours, he would personally make sure the bastard never saw the light of day again. 

He would have gone into the room and questioned Kouga but from the looks of the battered man, Sesshoumaru had already done his fair share of beating the truth out of him. Fuck Kouga. Inuyasha took an intake of air, clearing his mind so he could solely concentrate on locating his brother…wherever hell he was. 

Where does Sesshoumaru go when he is unsettled about something? Oh yeah, that fucking helps…Sesshoumaru doesn't get unsettled about anything…he just treats the world as if it held no power over him. If something bothers him, Sesshoumaru deals with it. He doesn't dwell on matters…he merely thinks about them and ponders the most acceptable solution. There is no place he goes to think things through because by the time he arrived at it Sesshoumaru would already have the answer. 

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone began buzzing in his pocket. Cursing his edginess, he answered the phone with a quick greeting. 

"…" A long silence responded, accompanied with soft sobs, "Inu…Inuyasha?!" Kagome's voice called out to him in an baffling happy but tear filled sound. 

"Kagome?" he asked, still quite not truly believing he had her back, "What's wrong?" 

"It…it's Rin" 

"What about Rin?" Inuyasha questioned stepping away from the entrance to the station and descending down the stairs. 

"She's…Inuyasha she is alive!" Kagome declared breaking down in more frantic joyous sobs. 

Inuyasha froze, every muscle in his body refusing to move until his mind fully comprehended his wife's words. Rin was alive? His heart began fluttering in his chest, jumping to life at the news, "And the baby?" 

"Like before there is a heartbeat but its fate is uncertain. Dr. Jaken says that if the baby does survive it will most likely suffer any where from minor to severe birth defects." 

"She's alive…" Inuyasha repeated, in complete awe at the miracle. 

"Yes," Kagome whispered happily, "she is and she's awake. We can't get a hold of Sesshoumaru though." 

"Yeah, well finding him is quickly becoming a difficult task. But I will find him and tell him that Rin and his baby is alive. Maybe then he will want to go to her rather than search Naraku out and destroy him before dawn." Inuyasha responded, dryly joking towards the end of his remark. 

"Please find him, baby…" 

Inuyasha smiled, " I will, I promise." 

"I know you will. I love you." 

"I love you too, give Destiny a kiss for me when you see her," he said resuming his decent towards the pavement below. 

"I will. Please be careful. Bye." 

Inuyasha flipped his phone closed, shoving both hands into his pants pockets, "Damn it," Inuyasha muttered, trekking across the parking lot towards his car and looking towards the sky, "Finding Sesshoumaru is going to be like searching for a fucking needle in a fucking haystack."

* * *

Ok…part two will hopefully be done within the next two weeks. It will start off right wear this one left off…and continuing with the song _Bring me to Life_. 

Please review and tell what you think… 

Thank you so much for the support. 

Until Next Time…


	13. Death Beginning Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

Please forgive any and all grammar/spelling errors.

* * *

I could go on a twenty page rant concerning the reason I have not updated until now…but since I have made you guys wait long enough I will give you a very brief explanation. 

June 30 I finished writing this chapter…just had to proof read one more time then post it…unfortunately I decided to wait one more day to update so I could space time out for editing.   
July 1, my fucking computer's hard drive was wiped out by a virus…this chapter and all my other files were deleted.   
July 1-now, working on new chapter during free time but finding it hard to write because I was so pissed off about my computer and losing the chapter that it was hard to get in the right mind set to type. 

So if this chapters sucks I am so sorry. I tried to make it as good as the first draft but I personally think it is not. 

Well, please read my note at the end of the chapter and REVIEW tell me what you think! 

Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. 

**Then From Friendship Until Forever…   
Chapter Thirteen: Death is Only the Beginning Part 2**

_Wake me up inside   
Wake me up inside_

He was dead, starting from the inside out. He was nothing but a soulless body working on instinct and fueled by anger. His amber orbs were glazed over, his facial features calm not distorted or twisted in malice like the chaotic mess going on in side his head. Sesshoumaru's silver convertible jolted forward a bit as he shifted into fifth gear. The entire world could explode and he wouldn't care the slightest…the only thing that mattered was that his Rin was _dead_. 

His cell phone danced wildly inside his pocket causing a buzzing sensation to tickle his thigh. Quickly without a single thought he answered his cell phone, just as his speeding car took a sharp turn. His eyes flashed a deep, crimson for a brief moment in time while the voice on the line told him the location of the man he sought after. Vengeance would be his…Naraku would die…slowly, painfully, and without _regret_. 

_Call my name and save me from the dark   
Bid my blood to run_

Kagome hugged her arms tightly around her body as her worried eyes drifted across the room to her sleeping friend. She let a soft sigh escape her pales lips, her thoughts on Inuyasha, praying that he would find his brother soon. She could feel something was about to happen…something bad, something that was going to change all their lives forever. But no matter how hard she tried she could not pin point the exact source of her discomfort, dread hung thickly in the air. 

Miroku and Sango entered the room only moments later; Sango carried Destiny who clung to the older woman for dear life. The child's honey eyes stared painfully and fearfully at her aunt's unconscious body. It was early in the morning, the sun still had not risen but everyone in the room knew that rest would not come easy until Rin recovered, Sesshoumaru regained his sanity, Inuyasha came home and everybody was together again. 

"How is she?" Miroku asked, quietly walking across the room to sit at the small table by the window. Mrs. Tama gave him a weary smile, before allowing her eyelids to drift closed. 

"She's alive…" Kagome's soft voice answered his question. 

"Mommy!" Destiny cried out, lifting her head from Sango's shoulder and reaching out for her mother. 

Kagome eagerly accepted her daughter's embrace, stroking her little back in soothing circles, "Shh, it's okay. Aunt Rin will feel better in no time." 

A small tear fell from the child's eyes, the stress of the last twelve hours had begun taking their toll on the young girl, "Where's my daddy?" 

"He went to find Uncle Sesshoumaru, sweetheart," Kagome responded, bouncing Destiny in her arms, while she paced back and forth. 

"But the bad people…" Destiny whispered excited, clinging to her mother with all her strength. Her heart was thumping wildly against her ribs, "…they will hurt my daddy." 

"No, honey. Nothing is going to happen to your daddy okay. He a big, tough, hard headed man - there isn't anything in this world that will keep him from us." 

"I don't think it's the bad people we have to worry about. We have to hope that Sesshoumaru doesn't do anything irrational before Inuyasha can get to him," Miroku added. 

"But after all that Naraku has done, even if Inuyasha reaches his brother on time, I could understand how Inuyasha would have trouble stopping Sesshoumaru from killing the bastard. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if Inuyasha helped." Sango remarked, walking to stand next to her husband. 

Kagome let out another frustrated sigh while her stomach did flip-flops and her heart twisted with trepidation. Killing Naraku was going to get them both sent to prison for only God knows how long. Kagome fought back a wave of tears at the thought of being separated from Inuyasha for an unknown length of time. She knew she would not be able to endure the pain of losing him would bring. And Rin, the baby - they both needed Sesshoumaru more than ever. She felt the taste of copper in her mouth and realized she had been biting her lip, if the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did was she feared they would, then Naraku will have ultimately won. 

"Death…comes to…those who…seek it…Naraku must want…it…if he dares…to test the strength of…our family." Rin hoarsely, and brokenly whispered from her place on the hospital bed. Deep coughs and mild gasp for air accompanied every few words. 

"Aunt Rin!" Destiny all but screamed out, squirming frantically out of her mother's grasp. 

"Dest, calm down. She can't hoarse play like normal for a while okay. So be gentle…" Kagome scolded before releasing her daughter. 

"I'm…I'm not…made…of glass, Kagome…let the…girl come…" 

Miroku chuckled, "Stubborn to the core," he mocked. 

"I know, but you won't heal if your not careful." Kagome responded in concern, jumping a little with nerves and worry when Destiny crawled into bed with Rin. 

"Yes, mother." Rin said with a teasing half-smile. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, slapping her hand to her forehead, "The girl gets shot almost dies, and still has the energy and mind set to make jokes," she said, laughing as she finished her statement. 

"That is our Rin for ya, Kagome." Sango joked, putting an arm around Kagome and joining her in laughter. 

_Before I come undone   
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Inuyasha chanted turning his steering wheel frantically so his car would spin and go the opposite way. He threw his cell phone across the interior of his car, his mind repeat the address he had just been told in his head. His body swung with the motion of the vehicle, the sound of screeching tires screamed through the countryside. 

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru," he spoke aloud, "Nothing would please me more than to see Naraku dead, but now is not the time." 

He knew he was a half an hour away from where Naraku was hiding. One of Sesshoumaru's _associates_ had called and told him where his brother was heading out of pure fear for Sesshoumaru. The man had said that Sesshoumaru had lost it. No shit. Inuyasha knew his brother loved Rin more than anything in the entire universe could comprehend. He felt the same away about Kagome. It was only natural to lose control after the tragedy of losing your soul mate. 

Naraku was epitome of evil; he was an incarnation of Satan. After all that he had done to try and destroy their family, that bastard deserved nothing short of a torturous death. But as Inuyasha had stated before, now was not the time. Naraku would get what was coming to him. Rin needed Sesshoumaru with her. Inuyasha needed to be with Kagome. He just wanted to have his family and friends together and happy. They had suffered for far too long. 

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to fall close while his mind laid out a scene. The sky became the brightest blue he had ever see. For as far as his eyes could see there was nothing but rolling hills of assorted flowers. Destiny, his daughter…his little girl, danced merrily in the field, a crown of daisies woven into her braided hair. He felt Kagome's hand slip into his, and it was but an instant and he had her body pressed firmly against him hugging her as if he was afraid to let go. Her scent filled his nose, and he knew at that moment what it felt like to be in heaven. In the distance he could see Miroku twirling a laughing Sango in the air, pure happiness radiated from his friends. 

He buried his nose into Kagome's neck, memorizing every inch of her body. His ears heard the soft melody of her voice, _"I love you so much…Inuyasha."_

His lips smiled against her flesh and he turned his head to rest his cheek on her shoulder all the while pulling her closer to him. He focused his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru leaning back against a tree with a very pregnant Rin in his lap. His brother's hands rubbed the bulging stomach of his wife, while her head rested back against his chest. 

Life in his imaginary world was perfect. Inuyasha did not want it any other way. To achieve this fantasy, the obstacles of the real world would have to be overcome. But everything has its own time, including revenge. 

A pair of flashing headlights, and the sound of a loud honking noise quickly brought Inuyasha back to his surroundings. His heart rate jumped to a deadly rate, his breath stopping in his lungs as he swerved his vehicle back to his side of the road, and avoiding a collision with the semi-truck with only a second to spare. 

He could feel the blood throbbing in his veins, the adrenaline taking his mind to an involuntary high, "Fuck," he muttered, running his hand through his long silver tresses. He was physically tired, mentally exhausted, sleep deprived, and annoyed as hell. All within twelve hours he had gotten his beloved wife back, found out he had a daughter, watched his sister-in-law and friend get shot and die only to - by some miracle come back to life, and race through the entire city and country searching for his deranged brother. 

And still the night had yet to end… 

_Bring me to life   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside   
Bring me to life_

Naraku clenched his paled skin fist tightly together. He stalked angrily across the private office in the abandon warehouse he had secluded himself in with only a handful of bodyguards. His mind raced through a hundred different scenarios, plans, and courses of action. He had failed in bringing down the Tama brothers. He had failed to destroy the family of the man that had dared to challenge him a lifetime ago. His rival's sons had managed to demolish his plans for his prized daughter. He had wanted them all to pay. Kagome had been abducted because he ordered it. Inuyasha spent years in agony because of that action. He had thought he had the assassination of Rin Tama handled, but apparently Kouga was nothing but a weakling unable to carry out a simple order. 

Now there was a warrant out for his arrest. He was no longer safe in the country he had called home all his life -all because of a pair of spies, no doubt hired by Sesshoumaru. God, he fucking hated every single member of that family? And even though he was a wanted man, even though he could easily leave the country, he would stay until he completely obliterated the Tamas…each and every one of them. 

_Frozen inside without your touch   
Without your love, darling_

The slightest hint of sunlight peaked over the horizon, allowing a thin line of an orange glow to simmer away the darkness of early morning. Sesshoumaru turned the knob that distinguished his headlights. His silver Porche came to a silent halt as he shifted his five-speed into park. Stealthily he exited the vehicle, his frozen hard amber eyes stared at the rusty old building. Just behind those thin aluminum walls was the man that killed Rin, the man that almost destroyed his brother, the man that had no right to continue walking this earth. 

Slowly, the tall, silver haired man walked towards his destination with every step he cracked a knuckle. With every inch forward he thought of another way to kill Naraku… 

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Inuyasha rolled his stiff neck. He was only about ten minutes from the location he had been told Naraku had been hiding. If luck was with him, if fate for once decided not to be the sadistic freak it usually was, he would beat his brother to Naraku. He had no idea what waited him; the dread in his heart told him that Sesshoumaru had already taken action. 

He licked his dry lips only to find his mouth lacked moisture. A foreboding sense crept up his spine sending a dark fear quivering through his veins. Inuyasha took some comfort in the fact that Totosai and his officers would be in the area. He had called the station a few minutes earlier with a proposal for the old detective. In exchange for Naraku whereabouts Totosai had to promise that he would hold no charges against anything Sesshoumaru was planning to do so long as Naraku remained alive. The deal was easily accepted with a single compromise - Naraku's life. Totosai had explained that brutality and assault could easily be overlooked because of Sesshoumaru's status in society, but murder was an entirely different perspective. 

Suddenly a desperate, horrid chill struck his spine and for an instant it felt as if his soul had been removed from his body. After he recovered from the moment…his stomach filled with a strong nauseating feeling. Something was going to happen... 

With a worried huff, he reached over in his glove compartment and took out an object he had not touch since the day he had placed it his car four years ago. He had bought it out of pure depression, knowing that with Kagome gone from his life, it was only a matter of time before he couldn't stand living in this world without her. He had purchased the deadly weapon as means to end his life but now it looked as though it might be used to save brother and his own life. 

Inuyasha turned down a clay road, and could only hope his brother hadn't lost his intelligence along with his sanity. 

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

The black clad guard slumped unconsciously and bloodied to the ground. Sesshoumaru wasted not a single thought on the man as his fist lunged forward, smashing against the jaw of another walking corpse. 

_"You can't fool me, Sessy. You forget that I can read you like a book. And you can't deny what I see in your eyes…"_

His gaze never left the closed door only a few feet away, even after another man came from behind locking his head in a firm grip. The guard's hold was weak, Sesshoumaru lunged his body forward, flipping the male over his shoulder and crashing him to the ground. 

_"Gawsh…do you have to look so serious all the time. C'mon laugh…you know you want to…for me…please?"_

The bones of the man he flung to the floor cracked at the force of his kick. The guard's painful groan barely had time to reach Sesshoumaru's ears before another of Naraku's minions attacked him. He was forced backward as he dodged each swing of his opponent's fist. A sharp pain snapped in his cheekbone when calloused fingers made contact with his face. Sesshoumaru growled inhumanly, deciding instantly to take the offense. 

_"Hey! Hey! I swear I didn't do it this time. It was…the cat! Yes the cat did it! What? We don't own a cat!…hehehe opps…Would you believe me if I said Inuyasha did it?"_

Sesshoumaru slammed his newest challenger against the wall, hoisting him into the air by the man's throat. Angrily he pounded his fist into his prey's face; over and over…his vision blurred as more and more memories of Rin raced through his mind. The guard's eyes fell closed, but that did little to dissuade Sesshoumaru from his reverie. 

_"I love you, Sesshoumaru. Always have…since the moment we met…and I will love you until the end of eternity. I will be with you forever, my love…forever…"_

Finally his blood covered fingers moved out of the punctures they made in his opponents neck. The guard fell to the cold ground with thud. Sesshoumaru's chest heaved; his eyes darted around the dark room waiting for another attack, when none came his eyes befell the door to his left. A new wave of anger raced through his body. Just behind that door… 

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems   
Got to open my eyes to everything_

Inuyasha ran through the corridor towards the main storage area. His stomach lurched as he followed the trail of destruction obviously left behind by his brother. Dim metal caged lights hung over from the stained ceiling, the glow barely illuminated Inuyasha's path. Every couple of feet he would pass an unconscious body, see blood smeared across the wall, or hear moans from the guards who had begun to recover. 

A heavy lump formed in his throat, and he fought hard to swallow it. His palms became damp and clammy. Slowly he walked through the busted in double doors and entered a large spaced out room. His strained amber orbs immediately shot to the four guards who had been beaten to a pulp. Bruises, swollen limbs, protruding bones and red liquid accompanied each of his brother's victims. If Sesshoumaru was this out of control then there would be nothing left of Naraku by the time he finished with him. 

A crash echoed off the metal walls of the storage area causing Inuyasha's head to instantly snap in the direction of the sound. His gaze fell upon a single open door about ten yards away from where he stood. Sights of a struggle flashed through the open entrance, alarming Inuyasha. His feet moved, before his brain had even thought of getting to the office, faster with every stride Inuyasha raced towards the room where he knew he would find Sesshoumaru and Naraku. 

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul   
Don't let me die here   
There must be something more_

The only color he saw was red…the only image he saw was Rin blurred by his tainted eyes. Deep gasps of air and pained coughs sang into his ear as he nailed Naraku in the stomach for the third time. But still with a blacken eye and cracked ribs the black haired man managed to smirk victoriously at his attacker. 

"Let me guess…she died." Naraku mocked, "Do tell me, how does it feel to…suffer?" 

Sesshoumaru's fist slammed directly across Naraku's jaw, while hot rage raced through his normal placid facade. He heard someone enter the room from behind him but he ignored the intruder by forcing Naraku's head into the wall. 

"You murdered Rin." Sesshoumaru seethed out between clenched teeth. 

It took a second for Naraku to regain his surroundings at the recent blow he had received. He knew he was no match for the enraged man; every single one of his guards had been taken down, so instead of fighting and thus accepting his fate, he had decided one last course of action - to destroy what little foundations Sesshoumaru still possessed. 

"On the Contrary, I only hired someone to kill her, unfortunately my assassin failed in his task. Another person, entirely on their own accord killed your precious wife and I am sure they enjoyed every second of it." 

"Sesshoumaru! He is trying to bait you…" Inuyasha called out, noting his brother's hesitation at the sound of his voice. 

"You lie," Sesshoumaru hissed at Naraku, "And now you will pay with your life." 

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha yelled frantically, stepping closer as he watched his brother's fingers wrap tightly around their enemy's neck, "Rin…Sesshoumaru, she's alive." 

The older brother faltered at his sibling's declaration. She wasn't dead? Rin lived…his wife…his Rin was alive? The unwanted emotional turmoil that had slowly begun to destroy his being froze with the announcement. All that was left was a rapidly beating heart and contracting lungs as proof that Sesshoumaru had heard what had been said. 

"She is waiting for you," Inuyasha pleaded moving to stand behind his brother and placing a hand over his shoulder, "Killing Naraku is not worth spending a lifetime apart from her." 

_Bring me to life   
Wake me up inside   
Wake me up inside_

Rin felt a rush of cold air fill her lungs causing her cinnamon eyes to open. Through heavy lidded eyes she saw her friend and family had camped out in their own little spots in the room using the time to sleep. But even with being surround with people she loved, her heart still longed for the one person it missed the most. _Sesshoumaru…_

She was worried…worried that he might have, for the first time in his life, acted without thinking. Rin knew she needed her rest, but in combination with her husband still missing and the fact that her painkiller had begun to wear off, the idea of rest had ran away from her. Her chest felt heavy, constricted and had begun to throb with widespread sharp pain. Slowly she tilted her head to the side, her eyes falling to the window where beams of sunlight had started to shine through the clear glass. 

"Please be safe…my love…come back to me," Rin whispered, her hand subconsciously rests upon her lower abdomen, just over her baby's forming body. 

_Call my name and save me from the dark   
Bid my blood to run_

_"Sesshoumaru…"_

Sesshoumaru stared the hand he held tightly around Naraku's neck as his mind tried to reclaim control. Inuyasha would not lie to him…not about his wife because Inuyasha understood what it felt like losing the love of his life. His shattered frozen heart quivered in his chest while each piece started to rise and reform…his perfect angel had not left him. 

_"…my love…come back to me…"_

His eyelids blinked a million times within that second he had listened to her voice call out to him. He straightened his posture, his honey orbs glazed over ice. He kept his grip firmly on the man he held captive while he returned to his normal, every day stoic self. Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha release a heavy sigh, and kept from smirking at his brother's lack of faith in him. 

Naraku watched the events before him silently. His mind cursed and scowled at the fact that both brothers managed to maintain the women that he sought to take from them and that they were able to overcome him. His dark eyes scorched a fiery red. He had failed. 

_Naraku Shikon did not fail. _

His gaze followed the destruction Sesshoumaru and his struggle had caused. A metal bar and sharp glass shard glistened under the dim lamp just within his reach if he moved fast. 

"Sesshoumaru, c'mon. Totosai is just outside the building, he will deal with his pathetic excuse for a living creature. I don't know about you but I want to get back to Kagome like something fierce." Inuyasha spoke, looking over his brother's shoulder towards the defeated man against the wall. It was over…all of it. 

Before anyone could react Naraku ducked out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, surprising both brothers as he lunged forward with an iron rod neither saw him grab. Sesshoumaru stepped back when Naraku swung the primitive weapon towards the pair, in reaction the he grabbed his attackers wrist in attempt to detain him. 

Inuyasha had been pushed backward as his brother struggled once again with their enemy. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the glass piece Naraku held in his free hand just as he was about to shove it into Sesshoumaru's neck. The younger male's panic spike at the instant and out of instinct reaching inside his jacket pocket to retrieve the gun he had taken out of his car earlier. Without thinking twice about what he was about to do, Inuyasha raised the firearm and shot Naraku square in the chest immediately him knocking to the floor. 

Sesshoumaru spun around to look at Inuyasha and noted the look on his brother's face…it was without regret. The older sibling could not have agreed more. Naraku had gotten off easy. Footsteps and yelling could be heard coming from the room next to the wrecked office. A few seconds later Detective Totosai and two officers barged into the room, their guns pointed and ready to kill. 

"Lower your weapons," Totosai croaked out as he observed the gun in Inuyasha's hands and Naraku's groaning body on the floor. Pity the gunshot did not kill the bastard, "Molene, Riker! You two have been working on Naraku's crime ring for as long as I remember. Do you not find it strange that one of Naraku's own personal guards turned on him?" 

Both officers smirked at their superior, catching on to exactly what the old coot was saying. Naraku had been brought down, that was all that mattered to the pair, the meanings by which brought the man's end did not matter. 

"Yes, we have had our eye on this guard for sometime. I believe his name was…was…Hiten Thunder...he had a very defiant personality." Officer Molene made up a story as he spoke. 

"Very well," Totosai said, turning his gaze towards the two silver haired men, "I do believe you two have somewhere else to be." 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nodded, turning to leave the room. A heavy burden lifted off each of their chest as they exited the building. No more threats…no more fears, for the first time in a long time, their family was released from the pain Naraku had created. And now they were free to live their rest of their lives in peace…or so they thought. 

_Before I come undone   
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Kagome please…stop pacing cause your…making me sick," Rin whined, partially playfully and partly serious. 

The sun had risen, morning had come and still the occupants of Rin's hospital had heard nothing from Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Sango fidgeted with Miroku's jacket that he draped over her when while she slept. Mrs. Tama had gone to get some breakfast for everybody from the cafeteria. Rin tried relaxing in her bed, still hooked to monitors and machines, but found it hard to do so while her friend walked across the room only to turn around and retrace her steps. 

"Mommy is nervous!" Destiny chirped from her place at the time as she colored get-well pictures for her aunt. 

To consider that Kagome and Rin were nervous was the understatement of the year. Every sound that emerged from the other side of the door, both of their heads would instantly snap towards it, hope glittering in their stricken eyes. So far, each noise had been a false alarm, which in turn ate away at Kagome and Rin's patience. Kagome was on the borderline of becoming a permanent mumbling idiot as she talked to her self about how Inuyasha should have called, should be back by now…and so on. Rin smiled at her niece and shook her head at Kagome when it seemed that her friend had not heard a single word just spoken. 

"I don't think nervous quite explains what's wrong with your mother, honey." Sango replied, adjusting her place on Miroku's lap to get more comfortable. 

"More like…on the verge…of a breakdown," Rin joked back, refraining a giggle when Kagome stopped moving and stared at her friends in bewilderment. 

"What?" Kagome asked, clearly confused. 

Rin rolled her eyes, "Never mind…just do me a favor and…stop pacing…please." 

"Oh," Kagome's face distorted in apology, "sorry," she said as she offered sheepish smile. 

"It's okay." Rin replied closing her eyes to rest. 

Voices on the other side the door pulled the attention of the two women in the room who lacked their husbands… 

"I will not let her see me looking like this," Sesshoumaru's cold voice spoke. A pure smile spread from each of Rin's ears while she pushed her upper body up with her arms. 

"After all that has happened tonight to you honestly think Rin gives a shit what you look like," Inuyasha smart ass comment soon followed, causing Kagome to practically jump for joy and Destiny to actually jump up and down. 

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy," the child chanted, her amber eyes wide as saucers and glued to the door. 

Even though it was only a moment of time before the door opened, it felt like forever for those who had been awaiting the brothers' arrival. Inuyasha came in first, his gaze locking with Kagome as he entered. A smile plastered itself across his face when Kagome leapt into his arms. He hugged her tight, so tight while he nuzzled his nose in her neck. She felt so warm, soft…he could hold her in his arms for the rest of his life and never feel like he missed out on anything. 

He pulled away from her so he could stare into her warm oceanic eyes, his fingers brushed across her cheek, his lips inched closer to hers. He watched almost hypnotically as her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her luscious lips. A hungry wave washed over him the moment her oral muscle made contact and he eagerly captured her mouth in full heated kiss. He knew from this point on…that no matter what obstacles they faced in the future…Kagome, Destiny and his life would be perfect. 

Sango raised eyebrow at the hyperactive young girl who still jump in place, her little fists clenched tightly together, her mouth puckered out like a blowfish and her eyes dancing with excited. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "For the love of God, somebody pay attention to the girl before she pees her pants." 

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart just long enough for him to kneel down and welcome his daughter with open arms. He hugged his family, placing a kiss on Kagome forehead and Destiny's cheek. His eyes fell to Rin who laid staring hopelessly at the door waiting for Sesshoumaru to swallow his pride. 

"Fucking hell, Sesshoumaru, get your fucking ass in here." Inuyasha called out annoyed that his brother would put appearance above his wife. A minute or so passed and Sesshoumaru remained absent from the room. Inuyasha fumed as he notices the tears pooling in Rin's eyes, "He probably went to get cleaned up," he said trying to console his sister-in-law. 

Rin nodded her head, it letting droop after the second nod. Her hands rubbed over the small bulge in her belly, the tears falling down her cheeks. The door finally creaked open and her eyes shot to the entrance just as Sesshoumaru walked in the room holding a fluffy white bear in his unwashed hands. Her mood changed dramatically by the sight of him, her smile was bright and beautiful showing signs of how much she wanted to get up and go to him. 

His eyes observed her small body from head to toe, memorizing every curve and detail even though he had done so a million times before. Soon his gaze fell upon her, Rin's beaming face sent waves of warm through his frigid soul. Cautiously he walked closer, fiddling with his gift as he neared her. God, he would have not made it the rest of his life without her. 

Clearing his throat he spoke, wanting to tell her everything she longed to hear but unable to find the words to express how much she meant to him, "This is for the baby," he finally choked out, handing the stuffed animal out for her to grab. 

Her hand came out to claim the gift, and he snorted at the sight of the needles taped to her wrist. He leaned over her fragile form after she accepted the bear, and cupped her face with his hand, "And this is for you..." he whispered, bending further to claim her lips with his, but just before their lips met he had to tell her one last thing. A phrase that he always felt, but rarely said - understanding that she did not have to be told to know that he did… 

"I love you…my Rin." 

_Bring me to life   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside   
Bring me to life_

__

* * *

So how was it? In my opinion it is not up to my normal standards and not nearly as good as the original draft for this chapter before it WAS DESROYED BY MY STUPID COMPUTER…sorry had to rant again. 

_Okay…I can't make any promises, but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out before July 28. I'm sorry I can't promise anything though._

**!!!CHAPTER FOURTEEN BREAKDOWN!!!**

Since you guys have been so patience with me, I decided the next chapter will take a break from all the drama and angst this story seemed to have taken. So be prepared for major Fluff in chapter fourteen. 

As Chapter 14 stands right now this is how it will go…(however it is subject to change slightly) 

-65% of the chapter will consist of MAJOR Kag/Inu fluff…a very high chance of a lemon for them (on ) in the next chapter as well.   
-20% of the chapter will be Rin/Sess fluff   
-10% of the chapter will be group interaction…fun stuff!   
-5% of the chapter will set up for the final two conflicts remaining in this story….(1) The consequences of Kanna's action, (2) Kikyou final stand. 

Until Next Time…


	14. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I don't own the song I'm a believer by Smashmouth. I don't own the rights to the quotes in this chapter nor do I own Pokemon. 

Please forgive any and all grammar errors.

* * *

**!!ALL READERS PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!**

-CONCERNING UPDATES

Okay about not being able to update sooner, all I can say is that I am sorry. I have adult responsibilities, college priorities, and that's not including my family, boyfriend, and friends. Writing fanfiction is a hobby and even though it is a hobby I enjoy doing very very much…everything else must and will come first. All I need you guys to do is be patient with me. I can't promise when my next update will be but I can promise you that I **will** finish this story as well as my other two. So thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and all your support…you don't know how much it is appreciated. I do plan to have this story finished by the beginning of October if not sooner!

-CONCERNING THE LEMON 

Because I have spent only a grand total of seventeen hours at my house over the course of the last two weeks, I have had little time to get this chapter done. I have worked during my sleeping hours tonight and last night to get this done. But alas, I still have the lemon to finish. So I figured I would go ahead and post the un-lemon version here on tonight and post the lemon version on later in the week so I can get some sleep before getting up at six. So I do apologize to all of you who were hoping for a lemon this chapter…there still will be one…so later this week come back to this chapter here and I will have replaced this note with information on how to get to the lemon version. 

-CONCERNING THE CHAPTER 

There is some tiny bit of limey stuff in this chapter but nothing more than what can be found in a rated R movie…it's not even much of a lime…so don't worry. Anyways, this chapter takes place almost two weeks after the last chapter…Naraku was arrested as a result of the gunshot wound is paralyzed from the neck down…Rin has been released from the hospital and though I know its unlikely that she would be after open-heart surgery…I need her home for the remainder of the story. So I hope you guys can overlook that small flaw in concerns to the real length of time a patient has to stay in the hospital. Okay I think that is about it…. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! 

Thank you so much for the reviews…I really do love hearing you opinions….please review this chapter too….my main goal was to be funny and/or cute. 

**Then From Love Until Forever…  
Chapter Fourteen: Life Goes On**

The sun slowly sailed across the brilliant baby blue sky. Clouds drifted effortlessly through the atmosphere. The wind blew steadily causing the grass and wildflowers in the field to sway with its touch. Time slowed…joyous music faded into the scenery…his eyes focused on the figure running towards him. 

A smile formed on his lips at the sight of her…dressed in a long flowing gown, her arms outstretched for him, her grin growing wider with every step she ran. He took a step towards her, then realizing he couldn't wait another second to be in her arms, he fell into a full sprint, preparing to catch the love of his life in his arms and never let her go. 

He felt the wind rustling his air, the sun heat his skin, the grass wiping against his legs; but none of that matter, nothing in the world except for his wife…and his daughter. His heart sped up with every second he neared Kagome. He could see the anticipation in her eyes…within seconds they would be in each other's arms…they would be together. 

Her beauty sparkled against the peaceful world around them. Soon…God so soon his lips would be melting against hers, her scent would be invading his nose, her soul will have rejoined his…just a few more steps… 

Kagome's imagine twitched a bit causing him to falter for a second before deciding he had imaged the distortion. Another step, and her body blurred, taking on another form…the shape a naked man. Inuyasha blinked, his heart jumped out his ribs the instant his eyes reopened…Miroku was running toward him – naked as the day he'd been born, grin plastered across his face and his arms outstretched towards Inuyasha. 

Naked Miroku! The collision was close, too close - Inuyasha frantically tried to stop his advance but failed as his feet dug into the ground causing him to fall flat on his face in a pile of beach sand… 

Inuyasha's body startled awake as it made impact with the sand. He laid there, regrouping from the nightmare he had only just experienced, his arms and legs sprawled across the ground. He remembered before his traumatizing experience that he was lounging against a rock watching his family and friends play among the waves. Rin and Sesshoumaru resting on chairs not far from where he sat. Sleep had begun to weigh down his eyelids. 

The grains itched against his skin, and as laughter filled his ears, Inuyasha refused to get up and face the fact that he had fallen forward in his sleep. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, tainting his cheeks with a red blush. Deep chuckles and female-pitched laughter danced around him but the one that caught his attention the most was the childlike giggles that erupted above him. 

Slowly he flipped over on his back. The sun blared into his sand caked eyes, and he immediately brushed the grains off his hands with his swim trunks before wiping his face clean. It took Inuyasha several blinks to adjust his amber orbs to the brightness. Finally after a few moments of blindness he focused on the two heads that stared down at him. Kagome and Destiny watched him with pure amusement and grins extending from each ear. Inuyasha let out a satisfied sigh, his own lips matching the width of his wife and daughter's smiles. 

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

"Ahh, Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yelled through her laughter, "Please…" she cried louder when it didn't seem as though he would stop. 

The silver haired man smiled as he carried Kagome over his shoulder towards deeper waters, "Not in this lifetime, babe…" he responded giving her a playful slap on the ass. 

"Ouch!" she screamed, struggling to get free. She knew what he was planning; she didn't even have to think about it. It was only a matter of time before he got far enough away from the shore so he could drop her straight into the ocean. Kagome slightly wondered why she in hell she thought it was a good idea to make fun of him for falling off the rock. 

"Hey, if you can't dish it, then don't take it," Inuyasha said smugly, taking the impact of a wave with his body. He heard his wife's curses behind him when the water quickly got deeper with his most recent step and it took all he had not to chuckle. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't dish it if you can't take it, stupid." Water rushed up and soaked her dangling hair. She tried to use her back muscles to help propel her torso upward way from the salty liquid. 

"Yes, I believe this the perfect spot," he practically sang. 

"Inuyasha Tama, you drop me in this water you so help me nothing on this earth will save you from the torture you will endure when I get a hold of you," she seethed at him. She didn't want to get wet; if she did she would have worn her bathing suit. Her hands gripped at the waistband of his swim trunks. She silently wished her arms were longer so she could pull his trunks down to distract him enough to get away, but from her position over his shoulder that idea was next to impossible. 

"Oooo I'm shaking in my boots!" 

"You're not wearing any boots!" 

"So you noticed," he said, "you're just a kitten, Kagome, don't fool yourself into thinking you're a tiger or something," he playfully mocked, considering her threat empty when he flipped her back over his shoulder and plopped her into the water. He laughed hard while he watched her body dance towards the surface. 

"I can't believe that you were actually stupid enough to do that!" Sango yelled from her place about knee deep in water. 

"Hmph," Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms over his chest, "she isn't going to do anything," he grumbled to himself. 

Kagome emerged with a big splash that almost covered Inuyasha. Her hair flipped over her face to the back of her head flinging water towards him as well. Inuyasha wiped the burning salt from his eyes and reopened only to greeted by a rather terrifying sight… 

"Oh fuck…" he softly muttered out. 

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried…_

His lungs burned, his throat was dry, his feet ached and his muscles cried. He ran as he had been for the last ten, fifteen minutes…but it felt like forever. The wind slapped against his skin, burning the already tender areas where the sun had baked it. Kagome was on his heels, ready to drop kick his ass into next week when she caught him. He would have never guessed Kagome to be so fast. 

Daring to take a peak, his head turned to the side to see exactly how far his wife was behind him. Inuyasha's eyes expanded across his face, "Oh fuck…" 

"Oh fuck is right, you dead little man!" Kagome screamed as she lunged forward to grab a hold of his shoulder but missed. 

_I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
but more I gave the less I've got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying, all you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

He had run a good mile down the beach, back towards the mansion. The muscles in his calves throbbed from the work out through the thick sand. He was almost to the house, which was good because he could easily lose her and find a safe place to hide, if such a place existed. 

Everybody had decided to spend a day on the shore since Rin was finally well enough to sit outside. She was still weak and required a twenty-four hour nurse but the doctors said she had recovered enough to go home after a week and a half in the hospital. So earlier that morning Sesshoumaru prepared Rin's medical supplies in case of an emergency while Sango and Kagome made a picnic lunch. And that was how they all had spent the last four hours of the day, just relaxing outside with family and friends. Now…now he was running for his life. 

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried…_

His mind dispersed its cloud of initial panic…_Wait a minute! Why the hell am I running from my own wife? My wife…my angel…my Kagome…_ Inuyasha felt her slick fingers slide down his back as she attempted to grab him again; a smirk played on his lips, _Yes…why the hell was he running?_

_What's the use in trying, all you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain…_

Inuyasha felt Kagome collide with his back when he dug his feet into the sand a chuckle escaped his lips. He heard a thump behind him, indicating that his wife had fallen back on to the sand from the impact. As he turned to face her, Inuyasha took a step back at the face that greeted him. A whimper puttered out of his mouth when he realized that stopping wasn't the smartest decision he had ever made. 

"You know, Inuyasha…" Kagome said, in the softest, sweetest voice she could muster up, "I could have easily forgiven you for dropping me in the water when you knew I didn't want to be wet…but causing me to fall in the sand while I am still wet, is an offense that even the bravest man on this earth would not dare to try." 

He took another cautious step backward, a nervous laugh accompanying the action. If Kagome was talking all nice and everything, then he knew that not even heaven itself could save him from her wrath. Not another thought entered his feverish brain, his instincts told him to…_run_. 

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried…_

Inuyasha figured that if he kept weaving in and out of rooms and corridors…maybe, just maybe Kagome would give up. But apparently the fates were having a little fun with him because every time he thought he out witted her, his wife always managed to cut him off or spoil his plans. However, so far he had managed to get upstairs without Kagome on his heels. Hope was soaring high through his strained and tired veins. His lungs screamed for air but he would not stop until he reached his room, only a few feet away. 

Completely exhausted he entered his room, slamming and locking the door. His amber eyes tried adjusting to the darkness of the room since the drapes were closed omitting all light from entering. Inuyasha panted and heaved as he leaned against his door. Finally he had lost her; he could relax and strategize a way to get her to forgive him. He was relieved to have a break…that was until the light clicked on revealing to him a rather aggressive Kagome. 

And the fates were laughing their asses off… 

_Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha excited shouted, "Hello, yes well um…have I told you how beautiful you look today? I, I, I love you. Yes! I love you!" he stuttered, pressing his body full against the door while Kagome walked towards him like a cat ready to attack its victim. 

When her prowling didn't cease, he tried again, "Wou, Would you believe me if, if I said I was sorry, baby?" 

Kagome smirked, raising an eyebrow for an answer. Slowly she approached so that she could drag out his torment for as long as possible. Her hands reached out a grabbed the sides of his head; it was she could do not to laugh when he whimpered. Aw, her big tough, Inuyasha was afraid. It was time to change that; he had suffered long enough… 

_Now I'm a believer,  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah_

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of Kagome soft lips against his mouth. He was half expecting a knee to the balls or something painful such as that. So when she kissed him, his mind was far from expecting pleasure. 

Her luscious lips moved with the kiss, her tongue ran along his bottom lip begging for access that he gladly gave. She moaned with the entrance, her fingers rubbed the base of his neck. His arms laced around her waist pulling her warm body closer while his tongue collided with heaven. And in that instance his world was perfect again. 

_Now I'm a believer (then I saw her face)  
Now I'm a believer (not a trace, of doubt in my mind)  
I'm a believer (Now I'm a believer...)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inside she was going completely insane. She could barely move, when she walked her chest hurt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Her breathing was always short and labored. Her small body was still trying to overcome the ordeal it had only just endured. She was immobile…she couldn't play, be hyperactive or do anything that she normally did…all of it was just building up inside her day after day and Rin knew that it was only a matter of time before she exploded. 

Rin looked out over the oceans from her spot on the towel. Her back was propped against the cooler with a pillow to cushion it. A refreshing breeze swept over her body and she silently resolved that she was just happy that she was able to get of the house. Her fingers traced around her growing belly, a smile graced her lips…her baby had lived. She had lived…Sesshoumaru did not have to be alone, so besides the scar that would be left behind on her chest and the fact that she was still technically stuck in bed…life was good. 

"What are you thinking?" Sesshoumaru's smooth voice filtered to her hears as she felt her body being carefully lifted and gently placed her in his lap. He eased her back against his chest causing her to cringing in dulled pain for a moment. She was a silently glad Sesshoumaru had made her take a painkiller before coming out onto the beach. 

"Just about our baby…" she spoke, her heart filling with joy with every word, "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" 

Sesshoumaru was quite for a few seconds before speaking again, "We will have a son," he responded nonchalantly. 

Rin refrained from rolling her eyes, "what makes you so sure it will be male? Huh? Maybe I decided that I want a girl…" she teased. 

"That decision is not yours to make, Rin. The man's chromosomes determine a child's sex and I have decide that we are having a boy." 

Rin refrained from rolling her eyes _again_, "How can you be so sure? It's not like you sorted out all your sperm and specifically instructed the sperm that will make our child a male to reach the egg. Our baby could very well be a girl. It's all a gamble…" 

"So you think," he responded with a slight hint of challenge. 

"So you think," she added sarcastically before beginning to mumble to herself, "stupid male pomposity and know-it-all attitude…I'm am going to laugh my ass off if my baby is a girl…oh he _knows_ it's a boy…he _knows_ my ass." 

"If you wish for me to continue carrying on a conversation with you then I require that you not speak in tongues. Now why don't you try repeating your indecipherable language in English?" 

At one time in her life she referred to the word anal to illustrate her husband. She was wrong, anal did not begin to describe him, "All I was saying sweetheart was that," she spoke through gritted teeth wishing so much she could tackle him because in his voice she could detect the slightest hint of mocking and amusement, "I wanted to thank you for being such a kind, loving, understanding husband. So thank you, from the bottom of my ass…" 

Sesshoumaru remained silent, as she knew he would, so when she tilted her head to look up at him, it didn't surprise her to see his eyebrow corked, "because it's a lot bigger than my heart." 

He turned his gaze towards the ocean, "Indeed," he agreed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Love is simply friendship on fire_

Kagome felt her body come alive as their kiss deepened. Her fingers fisted in his long silver hair and her body ached from all the years they had spent apart. Even though she had amnesia during her long absence her soul knew something, or rather someone was missing from her life. Here right now, feeling Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt complete and happier than she had been in a long time. 

The veins that course through her were set ablaze when Inuyasha's lips moved from her mouth down her jaw line – slowly, sensuously descending down the side of her neck. Kagome almost cried from the emotions and sensations frantically running within her being. She clutched tightly against his head, her nipples hardening through her wet shirt as they rubbed against his bare chest. . 

Even though she fought them back, tears still managed to spill from her closed eyes. For so long…they had lost such a long time together… and now being with him like this was enough to almost make her explode. She wanted him, she needed him…she had missed him. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Inuyasha asked lifting his head at the sound of a sniffle, his calloused hand brushing against her chest so his thumb could wipe away the flow of tears. 

Kagome studied his concerned face through blurred vision for a few moments as she attempted to regain her bearings. She offered a weak smile, hoping to console his worry. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek before her lips brushed against his, "Inuyasha, make love to me…" she whispered. 

_I love you - those three words have my life in them_

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn't help but notice how much more mature he looked than she remembered. His face despite the emotion showing looked sullen and tired. His once baby soft honey colored eyes now held the hardness of his years of pain. His body had filled out more, and his muscles had become more pronounced. He had aged during her absence, so had she…they both had changed – a smile tickled her lips but they had the rest of their lives to fix the wrong that had been done. 

Inuyasha's hands slid down her arms, stopping at her elbows to travel inward along the bottom of Kagome's green spaghetti-strapped top. Every place he touched felt like white fire on her heated skin. He fingered the article of clothing until he could gain control of his sudden nervous tremble. With a small amount of hesitation, he lifted the shirt over her head, letting the sand covered cloth drop to the floor. 

He watched hypnotically her raven tresses tumble over her shoulders hiding her breast from his view. Her chest rose and fell, her crystalline eyes still glassy with liquid. Kagome bit her bottom lip as he continued removing her clothes, sliding her board shorts and thong down her legs. She stood naked before him, shivering and trying to resist the urge to cover herself, while his hungry eyes roamed over her nude form. 

His amber orbs rested on her face, "You are so beautiful," he said taking a step forward and gathering his wife into his arms. His mouth devoured hers with all the passion and love he possessed for her since the day he had laid eyes on her. She was…and always would be his precious angel. 

_My love to you is everlasting  
It will never grow old and it will never fade away  
I will forever love you_

Kagome felt her feet leave the comforts of his carpet as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. This would be their first time together since they had been ripped apart. Every night since their reunion they both had been just content with holding each other, sometimes Destiny would come and sleep with them, or they would talk till the wee hours of the morning. She wanted to be with him, as she had been before her abduction, she wanted to show him how much her mind, body and soul had missed his touch, his friendship, and his love. 

As the day passed with each hour bringing the afternoon closer to the evening sunset, Kagome rediscovered the euphoria of making love to her husband. They got to know each other again, exploring each other's body and reaching into one another's soul reconnecting themselves as the soul mates they were destine to be. 

_For hearing my thoughts, understanding my dreams,  
And being my best friend...  
For filling my life with joy, and loving me without end...._

Inuyasha crept out of bed after Kagome had fallen asleep, completely exhausted from their lovemaking. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his robe and wrapping it around his body. Quietly he crept out the bedroom then headed downstairs towards the source of his daughter's giggles and the sound effects of a video game. 

He stepped inside to find Miroku and Destiny engaging in a Pokemon battle. He stupid the flat screen television and from what he could make out his daughter was kicking Miroku's ass with one of the most weakest pokemon…Psyduck. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he watched the pair, Destiny's eyes were glued to the screen her little tongue hanging out of her mouth as she concentrated and Miroku well, he had twisted his body into some form of a pretzel as a result of using his limbs to enhance his characters moves as he pressed the buttons on the controller. 

"Ahem," Inuyasha cleared his throat catching the pair's attention. He had a plan…something he wanted to do for Kagome but he needed his daughter's and possibly Miroku, Sango and Rin's help as well. 

"Daddy!" Destiny squealed jumping from her seat and launching upward into her father's arms. 

"Hey, kiddo" he said, hugging her to his chest, his heart swelling with happiness. 

"Where is Mommy?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder. 

"Mommy is sleeping but I was wondering if you would help me with something?" 

Destiny held her arms out, palms up and pushed her shoulders up, "with what?" 

"It's a very special surprise, that I can't tell you about just yet, but I am going to need your help… okay?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Okay!" she beamed, wrapping her short, little arms around his neck, "anything for my daddy." 

_True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You know husbands are not supposed agree with their wives when they make comments about the size of their ass," Rin said with a pout, settling into the comforts of her bed. 

"When have you known me to be like other _males_?" Sesshoumaru replied, pulling the soft comforter over his wife's body. 

"Forgive me, I forgot you think yourself superior to other males," she playfully remarked. 

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment and proceeded around the bed so he could sit next to her. It was early afternoon, Rin needed to rest so he had brought upstairs so that she would not be distracted by Destiny as she played video games with Miroku, or be tempted to talk about nonsense female things with Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to have disappeared after their little performance earlier that day on the beach. 

"And I agree with you, on many levels. You are superior intellectually, financially, physically, and in terms of power. Honey, but your social skills are lacking and let's face it…all men are alike in terms of arrogance. The stories books and movies lie to you about the male species…they don't tell you that your prince charming is going to have a conniption fit because his work clothes were not folder properly or that he has a habit of leaving his dirty underwear lying all over the house." 

"I do not…" Sesshoumaru began to interject. 

"Just an example, baby. My point is that even though there are thousands of differences that make all men unique in their own way, it all comes down to the simple fact that is they all think anally. There is no level of superiority when it comes to that reality. Women can be the same way, and in some respects even worse. Ok, ok that probably all came out wrong. But what I think I am trying to say is that you may be if fact perfect but you cannot escape your male heritage and thus husbands shouldn't agree with their wives about being fat." 

Sesshoumaru sat next to her quietly for a few moments while Rin replayed her previous speech wondering if even made an ounce of sense. 

"I fear your inability to be your normal, hyperactive self has forced your brain to try and take all your access energy and form it into something constructive. The only problem is that your brain is failing in doing so…" Sesshoumaru said coolly, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. He was a bit disappointed when he did not receive one. His head tilted and instantly he noticed Rin's distraught face. 

"I just want to be me again. I want to play with Destiny. Go back to the University. Run. Jump. Shout. Dance. Anything but sitting here day after day doing nothing but watching. That isn't me. I want you to be to hold me again and not be afraid that you will hurt me. I don't like this." Rin whined softly, tears brimming in her cinnamon eyes. 

Sesshoumaru put his arm around her shoulder so he could scoot her over enough so that she could lean against him. Aside from the night he thought he had lost her, he had never felt so helpless in his entire life. There was nothing he could do to give her the things she wanted. He controlled a lot, possessed a lot of money, but time was not something he could hand out. Long ago he had promised himself that he would make sure his Rin had everything she wanted…and until now he had been able to uphold his vow. Her freedom from her physical trials would come with time something he could not obtain for her. . 

"Calm down, Rin. Crying is not good for you or the baby. For the next couple of months you are going to have to concentrate on being patient and getting better. This won't last forever," Sesshoumaru spoke, trying to sooth his wife as his hands gently rubbed her stomach. 

"You promise?" Rin asked in a shaky voice, nestling her head against his shoulder as her lips became heavy with sleep. 

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head, "I promise...my love" 

He sat with Rin against him for almost hour, listening to the sounds of her breathing as she slept. He mentally listed things he could get for Rin so that she would be active without causing any damage to her healing chest or harming the baby. His left thigh felt the sensation of vibration from his cell as it went off inside his pants pocket. With practiced poise he lifted Rin off his chest and onto her pillows without waking her. The second he left the room; Sesshoumaru answered his phone. 

"Mr. Tama. I apologize for not calling sooner but things have been so hectic around here lately. I wanted to inform you that Kagura Blade has been awake periodically for a little less than two weeks now. Her conscious spells usually only last about ten seconds or so her sister Kanna has reported to us. We feel it's only a matter of time before Kagura's body will be able to sustain longer periods. We would like you to come down this afternoon and speak with our director about Kagura's condition and her stay with us…" 

Sesshoumaru listened the woman's high-pitched voice for as long as he could stand, "I will be there shortly," he snapped before flipping his cell phone closed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The light filtered in through the blinds sending in bright bars to decorate the white, plain room. Kanna sat in the chair staring blankly at the sleeping form of her sister as she had been for almost two weeks. Kagura had woken up only to return to her coma only moments later. Since then, she had been in and out of consciousness frequently but not longer enough for Kagura to regain her surroundings. As Kanna zoned out, she failed to notice her sister wake. 

"Wha…what have you done, Kanna?" Kagura's hoarse voice startled Kanna back to reality, "Please," she said falling to a harsh coughing fit, tears squeezing out her eyes, "tell me I…heard you…wrong." 

"It is as I have said," Kanna replied without remorse or emotion. 

Kagura pressed her hand to her forehead while her mind tried to sort out the questions racing through her mind about where she was and what had happened to her in addition to the fact that her little sister had shot someone. Confusion consumed her as she tried to grasp at the time since she had heard her sister's confession. 

"Kanna," her head ached, and her body demanded sleep, "Oh god, why…do you know you have destroyed your life? You killed her! You killed a human being!" Kagura cried out ignoring the calls of her frail body and needing to know a time to ease her scattered mind, "how long ago was it when you shot Rin Tama?" 

A cold chill ran down Kagura's spine. The only response from her sister was a slight gasp causing her to look for the source of Kanna's reaction. The air in her lungs froze solid at the sight of Sesshoumaru form in the doorway, his eyes blazing with all the fire of hell. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kikyou slammed the newspaper onto the counter; her hands rest firmly where they landed. Her eyes attempted to burn a hole through the article detailing the events that lead to her father's arrest and paralysis. She had lost everything…Inuyasha, her father, her social stature and her pride. She couldn't even walk in to a public room without everyone pointing and whispering things about her. Even her own friends looked at her as if she carried some deadly disease. 

She was angry…no she was beyond anger. She wanted revenge but with that concept she knew would lead her down the same path as her father. Hot tears began spilling from her eyes, her hands closed into fists crumbling the paper with the movement. If only she still had Inuyasha then everything aside from her father would be restored. Yes…Inuyasha. Her mind began to formulate an idea. Yes, Inuyasha was the key to getting back what she had lost.

* * *

Please review and tell what you think. 

Remember check back here later in the week if you want the link to the lemon version. 

Giving Credit…Where Credit is do… 

-Rin's butt joke came from  
-Love is simply friendship on fire. –Unknown  
-For hearing my thoughts, understanding my dreams, and being my bestfriend... For  
filling my life with joy, and loving me without end.... –Unknown  
-I love you - those three words have my life in them. -Alexandrea to Nicholas III  
-True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending. -K Knight  
-I'm a believer sang by Smash Mouth 

Until Next Time…


	15. One Last Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all errors.

* * *

_Takes place same day the last one left off._

_This is somewhat a filler chapter to set up for the next and last chapter..._

**Then From Love Until Forever...**

**Chapter Fifteen: One Last Attempt**

Inuyasha scratched the top of his head, his mind listing all the things he needed and everything that still had to be accomplished so he could pull off his surprise for Kagome. He wanted it to take place in two days, so a lot had to be done very quickly. Destiny had agreed to keep her mother busy while Sango, Miroku, Rin and himself were getting everything prepared. Thinking of Rin, Inuyasha turned down the hall that would lead him to his brother's room.

He hadn't spoken to Rin about his plans yet, considering when his brother left only about an hour ago, Sesshoumaru had said Rin was asleep upstairs. Inuyasha hated disturbing her but he was on borrowed time. Besides from his observations his sister-in-law was starting to experience a small form of cabin fever. She was a very active person and having to lie in bed all day not being able to do her normal things were starting to take its toll on her. So he was hoping that his need for her assistance would help boost her out of the depression she had begun to fall into.

"Alright, Destiny is going to keep Kag busy for most of the next two days...Sango has agreed to secretly get a hold of Kagome's dress sizes so we can special order that...and Miroku is getting a hold of the landscapers, and together Sango and Miroku are taking care of the guests, seating arrangements and what not...and Rin...shit that leaves an awful lot for her to do...naw Sango won't mind helping...I hope..." Inuyasha muttered into the air as he neared his brother and Rin's bedroom.

A stressed and heavy sigh vibrated from between his lips when he arrived at the door. Licking his dry lips, his hand reached up and gently knocked on the door. When no answer came, Inuyasha hesitantly cracked it open and peaked his head inside. There as expected, was Rin sleeping soundlessly on the bed. He felt horrible for waking her up, and Sesshoumaru would surely have his hide for doing so, but he needed her help...it was imperative.

The door creaked as he pushed it open enough to allow his body access to the room. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut the instant the unusually loud sound reached his ears. Biting his lip he further entered the room, silently creeping around the large canopy bed to the side his sister-in-law slept. His hand hesitantly reached out towards her shoulder so he could gently shake her awake but the sudden bellowing of his cell phone caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Fucking hell," he angrily murmured to himself while his hands frantically fumbled with the damn thing.

A giggle emerged from below him just as he was able to hit the silent option on the phone. Inuyasha raked his fingers through his hair, letting out an exasperated groan in response to Rin's laughter.

"Don't worry about it, I woke up when you came in the room." Rin said, smiling up at her friend from her place on the bed.

"God damn squeaking door," he joked, carefully taking a seat on the bed next to Rin, "I have a proposition for you..."

Using her upper body strength, Rin lifted herself into a sitting position, cringing when a sharp pain ripped through her chest..."What?" she eventually choked out after the pain subsided. Inuyasha was up the second he saw her discomfort. He placed a pillow against the headboard so that she could rest comfortably against it.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as he reclaimed his position beside her.

"No problem..."

"So..." Rin continued, placing her hands on her lap and eyeing him with her normal cheery glow, "What is your proposition, Mr. Tama?" she asked in the most masculine voice she could muster up.

Inuyasha chuckled, and shook his head, "You seem to be in a brighter mood."

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "In the words of my know-it-all husband, the _great_ Sesshoumaru," she added playfully, "if I am sad or depressed, I am only going to wind up hurting myself or my baby. And even though it is more fun to disagree with him; on this account I have no choice. I don't want to lose my baby."

"Great my ass,"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to dwell on the most insignificant thing I said. Your mind must have completely stopped all it's normal functions at the idea of your brother being called great...Did you even hear a word I said after I stated that?" she teased and watched his distorted face for a few moments. Shaking her head, she could tell that her words were true.

"Inuyasha?" A long minute of silence ensued, "Inuyasha!" she spoke louder to draw his attention, when he looked her in the eyes she spoke again, "Your proposition?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, um...well I wanted to do something for Kagome, something that would show her just how much I love her, and how much I missed not having her in my life..."

"But she already knows, Inuyasha, you don't have to prove your feelings to her. All anyone has to do is watch the way you look at her. It's evident in your eyes and in hers."

"I know, but we lost so much time together. I mean, yes, I got her back but we had virtually become strangers. Besides what she has already told me, I have no idea what her life was like, or how she felt during all those years and the same goes for her about my life. Kagome and I used to do everything together, talk about everything. She's my best friend but being reunited after such a long period of time it is kind of hard and awkward to resume where things were left off..." Inuyasha trailed off in his explanation to gather his wandering thoughts.

"Words can not even come close to explaining how I felt that night I watched her walk down those steps towards me. But that exhilaration twisted into an ache when I realized that we were going to have to start back at square one, no matter how much we are in love. So that got me thinking. Kagome and I should just start a new; the first stages have already been put into motion. Over the past couple of weeks, we have gotten to know each other again, and earlier today we...ah..." Inuyasha stuttered a bit feeling his cheeks grow warm.

Rin offered him a gentle smile to let him know that she understood what he wanted to say. Her heart reached out for her friends because everything that he had just said was true. Kagome and Inuyasha were apart for a long time and it's only natural that they would have to adjust to resuming their lives, especially with Destiny being a constant reminder of the years that were lost. But true love survives the most challenging of trials and Rin knew without a doubt that their love could overcome even the pits of hell.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, square one well I was thinking what better way to _start a new_ than to renew our wedding vows," Inuyasha said, his eyes instantly lighting up, "So I want to surprise Kagome with a wedding ceremony and a reception, everything...just like the first time we were married except that I want this to be bigger. Huge! I want to declare to the world that Kagome Higurashi Tama is the love of my life and my soul and that nothing on this earth could destroy or take away what we have together."

Blinking back tears, Rin gave Inuyasha a bright smile, "I think your surprise will mean more than you know to Kagome. So what can I do to help?"

Inuyasha matched her grin, "Sango and Miroku are helping with physical aspects of my plan. I saved the decoration planning, and consulting the caterers for you to do if you don't mind."

"Mind? Hell no, it gives me something to do..." Rin happily exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing a notepad and pencil from the nightstand next to her bed, "Let's see...we'll need lots and lots of flowers, preferably white roses since those are Kagome's favorite. ? What colors do you want incorporated into the decorations?" she asked as she continued to jot down everything that pop inside her head.

"Ah...I would say use the same colors Kagome picked when we were first married, but her preferences might have changed. I'll get Destiny to find out what her favorite colors are later and we'll just use those then. Also, Kagome would want you and Sango as her bride's maids again so; you'll both have to order new dresses. And Destiny will need a flower girl dress as well."

"Don't you worry, let me get a hold of Sango and well have it all taken care of...oooh there is so much to do, I'm so excited..." Rin squealed, her body shaking with contained excitement.

"Well, don't go hurting yourself," Inuyasha mused, "I would really like to live long enough to remarry my wife."

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill you, beat you within an inch of your life maybe but never kill you," Rin laughed.

"Feh, that's what you think."

"Trust me, Inuyasha, you've done some stupid things that Sessy could have easily killed you over but didn't...like when you signed something you _didn't_ read."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "But this is you we are talking about, if you get hurt because of me, then yes Sesshoumaru _would_ kill me."

"Whatever, so when do you need all this done by?" Rin said shaking her head in opposition.

"In two days?" Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"What?" Rin screeched, "Two days?! Shit, then get the hell out of here so I can get to work."

Rin's legs pushed against Inuyasha's back as he stood, "I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh! Sango should be on her way up very shortly. I have a few errands to run so call if you need anything while I am out," he said, backing out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome cautiously approached the closed door of Rin's bedroom, unsure if her dear friend was resting. However, the sudden rupture of laughter spilling from the cracks of the door told her that Rin was far from sleeping. Her slender fingers pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears so she could place it on the door. She could not make out any words but the voices inside were that of Rin and Sango. Both females were obviously excited about something. But what...?

Without letting another contemplation enter her mind, Kagome busted into the room unannounced and certainly not expected. For the instant she stepped inside a frantic scramble ensued between Rin and Sango to hide whatever they had been looking at prior to her entrance.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Kagome asked curiously as both friends stared at her in dwindling shock and speechlessness.

"Kagome! Wha...What are you doing here?" Rin asked in response, pushing what looked to be a magazine of some sort further under her pillow.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome questioned, "I was just looking for my two friends, and I find them have a grand ole time up until I walked in. So what were you two doing?" she finished corking an eyebrow at Sango and Rin's uneasiness.

"Nothing!" both females sitting on the bed sang out in unison.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Yeah right, and my soul is a reincarnation of Kikyou. You two are terrible lairs. Now are you gong to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Rin's face turned bright red and her cheeks puffed as she tried to fight back the explosion of laughter that threatened to consume. But no matter how hard the fight, sometimes failure is inevitable.

"And just what the hell is so funny, Rin?" Kagome exclaimed, moving towards the bed to sit next her friends.

"If you...beat me up...Inuyasha will...so get his ass...kicked for it." Rin sputtered out between her fit of giggles.

Kagome and Sango soon joined their friend in laughter. She was right, if Kagome did beat up Rin. Sesshoumaru would most definitely beat the living hell out of Inuyasha for not controlling his own wife.

"Poor Inuyasha, and all he wanted to do was surpris..." Sango was cut short by Rin's hand as it immediately found its away across Sango's mouth.

"Surprise?" Kagome asked, her sapphire eyes lighting up with the thought.

"Surprise...heh heh, nobody said anything about a surprise!" Rin explained, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Sango just said..."

Rin let out a sigh, interrupting Kagome's statement, "Inuyasha is planning a surprise for Destiny. But he didn't want you to know about it..." She mentally smirked at her own genius.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?"

Rin faltered, her mind failing to come up with an excuse quickly.

"He said, you couldn't keep a secret to save your life." Sango spoke up to finish what Rin could not.

A good minute of silence passed as the pair of accomplices waited for Kagome's reaction.

"I can't keep a secret huh?" Kagome seethed out, "just wait till I find him, I will show him a secret."

Sango and Rin exchanged worried glances, "Maybe its better that you don't say anything to him about the surprise, at least not until he has given it to Destiny. He will be angry with Sango and I for letting you find out. And not only that, he is really excited about this and I think it is best to let him do his thing and then knock him into next week. What do you say Kagome?"

Kagome was quiet for a few seconds before finally answering Rin's question, "Alright, I will keep silent for now. But the second after he gives his surprise to Destiny, I am going to clobber him into oblivion for thinking that I can't keep a secret," she huffed standing and crossing her arms, "Well since I figure that the two of you will not tell me anything else about this surprise, I am going to go find my husband."

The moment after the door-clicked shut, indicating that Kagome was now walking down the hall away from them, Rin and Sango let out a deep breath of relief.

"That was close..." Sango mumbled, pulling magazines and planning notes out from under the covers.

"Yeah, a little too close."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha entered one of the finest, jewelry stores in the country, humming merrily to himself. He had finally decided where he wanted the wedding to take place. It was perfect; the spot where Kagome and him had first kiss. He wanted the wedding centered around the tree where they both had acknowledged their feelings for each other an entire lifetime ago.

Immediately upon entrance, the jeweler recognized Inuyasha and began his perfectly practiced ass sucking routine, "Ah, Mr. Tama it has been a long time since you have honored us with your presence. And all of us here at Scared Jewel were absolutely thrilled to hear about your wife, sir. I hope Mrs. Tama is fairing well?"

Refraining from making the comment that was running through his mind, Inuyasha grunted at the stout old man. His eyes roamed over the brightly and sparkling displays of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. He didn't even know why he was here, Kagome still had her original wedding band and engagement ring so getting her new ones would be irrelevant, especially considering that she more than likely feels a sense nostalgic for them. So, he wanted to get her something to give her during the ceremony where the rings were normally exchanged.

"What may I have to pleasure of helping you with this afternoon, Mr. Tama?" the jeweler asked, standing behind the display case where he had his most expensive items.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Just looking I guess..."

"Well may I suggest..."

"Inuyasha?" a low feminine voice called out from behind the silver haired man.

"Ki...Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to face the woman, his eyebrows furrowing together. He took a step back at her appearance. For as long as he could remember Kikyou had always looked perfect, she never allowed anything on her body to be out of place. She had always been the epitome of elegance. But now, now she looked like a frail, tired, middle class woman. Dark circles engulfed her eyes and her face looked pale in comparison to the glow of the room.

His mind instantly provided him with an explanation – Kikyou had only just lost her father, her family name now permanently tainted, and... Inuyasha's heart dropped in guilt at his final thought. He had been seeking a relationship with Kikyou prior to Kagome's return. And since his birthday he had not given her a second thought. It wasn't like he had developed any strong feelings for Kikyou; he had only just begun allowing his heart to feel again but for Kikyou he knew things were different. Kikyou was still in love with in, so on top of losing her father and her dignity; she had also lost him as well.

"How are you?" she asked weakly, offering him a small smile in return.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but for a few moments he could not answer, "Good..." he said, his amber eyes falling to the elaborate tiling of the floor.

"I heard about Kagome. I am very happy for you," Kikyou spoke, pain evident her voice and tear filled eyes.

"Ki..I...I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. It's okay. I could never expect you to forget about her. I lost you to her long ago. So thus is the story of my life, I've always loved you Inuyasha. But now I realize you are just as lost to me as everything else in my life. Its not anyone's fault but my own. I did some awful things in the past, I chose not to give up on you; I brought this all upon myself. I have nothing left but my life and maybe not even that for long..." Kikyou said, lowering her voice for emphasis when she spoke the last phrase.

"What?" Inuyasha responded, just barely hearing her finishing statement.

Kikyou's eye grew wide with fright, "I...I've said to much. I have to go," she replied, hurrying out the jewelry store before Inuyasha could grab a hold of her. As she rounded the corner out of sight, she smirked when the sound of Inuyasha's voice calling her name reached her ears. She had planted the seed in his mind that she might end her life. Her plan had be set in motion, now all she needed was to set the stage and she had no doubt that Inuyasha would come running to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sped down the winding road that would lead him to his multi-million dollar mansion. His nearly crimson eyes stared heatedly ahead, his knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel, but his face said nothing. Fury and rage raced through his veins but his features revealed no evidence of such emotion.

The white haired teenager gulped audibly from the passenger seat. What had she done? Yes, she hated Sesshoumaru. She held him completely responsible for the years her sister had lost. He had promised to protect her broken family if Kagura agreed to help his younger brother. Sesshoumaru had failed. He destroyed what was left of her family. So she has sought revenge, Kanna sought to take away the very person that meant more to him than the world...Rin.

But what had she done? Was her vengeance worth the ferocity of his wrath? From the look in his eyes, as he drug her out of her sister's hospital room, she knew it was not. Kanna knew she was on her way to uncertain death. Sesshoumaru had not said a single word but the fire brimming in his orbs told her that she would suffer greatly for attempting to kill his wife. The car came to a screeching halt, jerking Kanna away from her thoughts.

"Get out," Sesshoumaru word's dripped with venom.

Kanna quickly obeyed but by the time she exited the car, Sesshoumaru was already on her side of the vehicle, yanking her towards the mansion. She flinched, as her arm grew numb from his excruciatingly tight hold.

"Slow down," she quietly whined when he started pulling up the staircase.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her nerves felt as if they would explode with every yank of her arm; and after what felt like an eternity of dread, Sesshoumaru finally reached his intended destination for her.

Rin sat on her bed, excitedly flipping through a wedding decoration catalog. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshoumaru busted into the room, unexplainable anger radiating off his stoic form. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she watched him drag Kanna behind him then practical throw her against the night stand that stood next to the bed causing Kanna to cried out.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sesshoumaru?!" Rin practically yelled out, quickly gathering the weeping girl in her arms to check for injuries.

Sesshoumaru ignored his wife's question, instead his harden eyes stared directly at Kanna, so much that Rin was almost sure he was trying to stare the teenager out of existence.

"Look at her..." he demanded in a voice that sent shivers down both female's spines. "Look at her, Kanna. And do not forget about the child growing within her...our child," he hissed.

Fearing what might happen to her if she disobeyed, Kanna looked into Rin's worried eyes. Oh God, what had she done? Rin had always made sure she was taken care of since her sister's accident, given her everything she has ever needed or wanted. And the baby – she had completely forgotten that Rin was pregnant. Realization of what she had done struck her like a tidal wave of sickness and regret. She wanted nothing more than to jump out of the window, to kill herself out of the guilt. Why did she do it? Rin was one of those rare people who could light up with world because of her good heart and kindness. Kanna's mind recoiled back into the dark depths of her soul. She was not worthy to receive any form of sympathy from Rin. She had tried to kill her, merely to get revenge on a man she hated.

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" Rin demanded her eyes leaving Kanna's downcast face to glare angrily at him.

"Shall I be the one to tell her, Kanna?...No, I think it better coming from your mouth. Go on, tell her what you did just how you so proudly told your sister."

"Kagura?" Rin asked in complete confusion now.

Kanna shook her head, and began pulling away from Rin's embrace. No, no...she could not tell her...what would she say? Run, her mind screamed for her to run – hard and fast. Run away from the pain and the despair she had caused herself. Sesshoumaru must have assumed what going through her mind because the second she moved away from Rin, he grabbed her arm again forcing her to face the woman on the bed.

"Tell her, Kanna. Tell her how you tried to kill her to punish me for your sister's accident. Tell her that it was because of you that she almost lost the life of the baby she had always dreamed of having. Tell her that after all she has done for you that you were the one that shot her the night of Inuyasha's party." Sesshoumaru's voice was that of death.

At the sound of Rin's gasp, Kanna's body collapsed to the floor in a heap of utter shame and anguish, "No, Sesshoumaru you must be mistaken. Kanna could never be capable of such a horrific act. No, no..." Rin was desperately grasping at straws, not wanting to accept the painful truth.

Disgusted Sesshoumaru let Kanna's almost lifeless body drop hard to the ground; his mind still trying to regain control of his thoughts so that he could properly deal with Kanna. In his current frame of mind he wanted nothing more than to shred _the thing_ lying next to his feet into tiny pieces for even daring to try and take his Rin away from him.

"I am sorry, Rin. I speak the truth. And if I have anything to do with it, she will suffer greatly for her transgression against you."

Tears flowed freely down Rin's face as her thoughts pondered the shock she only just received, "Sesshoumaru, don't...please...please don't punish her or turn her in,"

Sesshoumaru's gaze moved to his wife, his eyebrow inching up slightly as he waited for her to continue.

"There has been enough pain and suffering. Please promise me that you will put her in a good facility so that she can get the help she needs and maybe one day be able to overcome the anger and the hatred that would cause her to do something so rash," Rin pleaded, her whole heart crying out for an end to it all.

He was neither surprised by Rin's request nor astonished that she could forgive someone so easily. That was the kind of person his Rin was, but the problem now was the fact that he could never deny Rin anything she wanted. He knew he would never understand the purity of her spirit or heart but also knew that he would never do anything to counter that part of her either. Kanna fate was now out of his hands, even though he would gladly see Kanna six feet under the earth and he did not think Kanna worthy of Rin's mercy.

Sesshoumaru would not deny his Rin anything..."If that is what you wish, then Kanna will be placed in a mental ward within the hour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou finished her fifth bottle of Smirnoff Ice, clumsily tossing it into the wastebasket next to her dresser. She stumbled a bit as she made her way towards the bathroom where she kept the placebos she planned to use to _kill_ herself with. It was the perfect plan, all she had to do was call Inuyasha after she had taken the completely harmless pills, tell him how much she loved him and couldn't live without him and end the conversation by tell him that she had taken some pill to end her life. Then he would come running to her for sure, and all she had to do was talk the right talk and Inuyasha would stay with her forever.

The drunken female fell forward when she arrived at the entrance to the bathroom, barely keeping her body from falling by grabbing the edge of the counter. Reaching over she flipped on the light causing an odd yellow tint to illuminate the small room. Kikyou picked up the orange prescription bottle and held it eye level.

"These are the ones..." she slurred out twisting the cap and losing her balance again. She tried to brace herself but instead she wound up knocking more bottles over and caused the bottle she held in her hands to spill all over the marble surface of the sink. Cursing, she failed to notice that her prescription of depressants had too been knocked over because the cap had not been on properly and were now mixed with the litter of placebos.

"God damn slippery floor," she muttered, grabbing two random pills, popping them into her mouth and heading towards where she last remembered placing her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha startled awake when the sound of his phone filtered into the bedroom. Groggily he glanced over at Kagome who seemed undisturbed by the high-pitched musical sound. He sat up and reached off the side of the bed for his pants to retrieve his cell from the pocket.

"Hello?" He asked annoyed, noticing the time on the clock next to the bed. Who the hell was calling him at two in the fucking morning?

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou's garbled voice hit his ear like an explosion.

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a second before responding, "Kikyou? Why are you calling?"

"I love you, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh, "I know..." he regrettably said, letting his head hang a bit.

"I neeeeed you, Inuyasho...you so important to me...I can no live without you."

"Are you drunk?" he asked instantly noticing her lacking ability to speak correctly.

"Only cause I depressssed...we were starting new...you said that may be a futurrre for us but now...now my dream is dead," Kikyou wept.

Inuyasha's heart twisted in his chest, it was his fault she was suffering now. He should have never pursued a relationship with her because all that it did was cause Kikyou more pain. He couldn't find the words to apologize for breaking her heart again.

"I can't live...Inuyasha. I'm going to die."

"No, you're not" Inuyasha whispered a disagreement, his conscious eating away at him.

"It is only a matter of time. I took some pill, soon the pain will over be."

"What are you saying, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes growing wide as his mind pieced together what she was saying to him, "Fuck," he cursed; a tight ball forming in his throat when he remembered their encounter in the jewelry story, "how long ago did you take them?"

"Right before I called, I just wanted to say good-bye."

"No, I will be there in a few minutes. Just stay awake until I get there alright?"

"Okay, but my eyes are heavy..."

"Just stay awake!" Inuyasha frantically demanded before flipping the phone closed.

He quickly got up, grabbed his pants and started getting dressed, "Shit this is all my fucking fault. If only I hadn't used her. Please let her survive this, I will make up for all the pain I caused her if she lives...please..." Inuyasha prayed aloud as he grabbed his keys and raced out of the room.

Kagome sat up in bed staring after him, her heart and mind stirring with so many conflicting emotions. Today had been such a wonderful day. Everybody spent the morning on the beach just having fun. Inuyasha and her had finally made love for the first time in over six years and it had been incredible. And the entire evening was centered around her family...Inuyasha and Destiny. Everything was finally perfect again...but now...now Kikyou had interrupted their lives just like so many years before.

She clutched the blanket tightly to her chest, the thumping of her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. Kikyou was trying to kill herself. Why did he go running to her when he could have just called the police? They would probably get there fast than he could. Her mind replayed only what had happened moments before...a single tear slid down her check when it came to a conclusion - Inuyasha has some sort of feelings for Kikyou. Why else would he feel so responsible for her, go running to her, and feel the need to make it up to her? What does he have to make up for? Did something happen between them she did not know about?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Kagome reached up to wipe away the flood of tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks. If she had not come back when she did, would Inuyasha have fallen in love with Kikyou? Broken-heartedly she looked away from the door, "Why Inuyasha? Why do you feel the need to run to her?"

* * *

There is only one to two more chapters left!!! If chapter sixteen is extremely long like I believe it will be then I will have to make it a two part chapter meaning there will be two more chapters instead of one.

I cannot promise when I will get it finished, I have so many assignments to catch up on its not even funny, however...

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE STATUS OF THE FINAL CHAPTER JUST SEND ME A BLANK EMAIL AND I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON THE STATUS OF THE FINAL CHAPTER BY SENDING OUT AN EMAIL TO EVERYBODY. **

My email address is , just send me a blank email and I will send out updates about the chapter.

Well thank you for your support, understanding and reviews!

Please drop a line and tell me what you think!

Until next time...


	16. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all errors.

* * *

YES I know…I know…and the only thing I can say is that I am sorry. Is there still people waiting for this story's completion? Probably not… 

Okay, I originally planned to make this the last chapter, but it winded up to be way too long and you all would probably have to wait another long while till I finished what was left. So I went ahead and posted what I had and the last chapter will come as soon as I am able to get a chance to write it.

_Takes place a few hours after the last chapter_

**Then From Love Until Forever…  
Chapter Sixteen: Letting Go…**

Inuyasha stood staring out of the sliding glass doors that led out to Kikyou's balcony. His eyes were clouded with a sense of gray depression, his face vacant of any evidence that he stood there alive. He could hear the soft muttering of the people behind him as they finished their business before leaving him alone in the apartment. His mind drifted though long forgotten memories and scattered thoughts.

"But you forget, Inuyasha…I have great plans for the two of us. Whether you like or not little man we will live happily ever after!"

God that had been a lifetime ago…how old was he when Kikyou said that? Thirteen?

Kikyou always seemed to believe that they would end up together. Inuyasha's heart twisted in his chest; yes up until they graduated she thought he loved her. Then he announced to the entire senior class that Kagome was the love of his life and asked her to be his wife without giving Kikyou a second thought until hours and hours later. Eight years passed after those two years of joy and six of despair…Kikyou long forgotten and his apology never given until recently. Then she came back into his life and he offered her hope of rekindling their relationship - a false hope that was destroyed when his wife was returned to him. He clenched his fist so tightly together that he failed to notice the droplets of blood dripping from his palm.

Oh God…it was his fault.

_Kikyou's death…_Inuyasha fell to his knees at the sound of the last person closing the apartment door; his head hung low causing his silver hair to spill over his shoulders…_it's my fault.

* * *

_

"I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes. My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive. Please tell me baby if all this is true cause deep down inside all I wanted was you…." Rin cheerfully sang to herself as she sat on her bed crossing out the things she had already taken care of for Kagome's surprise wedding.

Sesshoumaru rested against the headboard next to his wife, reviewing a proposal from a smaller corporation. He glanced up from his ponderings only to cork an eyebrow at his wife's sudden outburst into song.

"I pray that our child will not inherit very many qualities from you, Rin. Especially the more eccentric ones," he mumbled under his breath.

Thinking that Rin did not hear him as she continued to sing, he returned to his report completely unaware of the pillow that had appeared from behind Rin's back. The soft force of the cushion startled his attention away from his work. His amber orbs glared predatorily at the woman next to him, his eyes deepen with determination with every change of pitch in her smug laughter.

She ceased her outward expression of amusement at the sight of his face; "Remember!" she excitedly said, "…the baby _and_ I am still not healed even enough to walk on my own."

He lean his head towards Rin just enough so that his lips lightly brushed the most sensitive part of her body…her neck, "But there are many ways I can torture you without causing you harm, my dear," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Rin took in a sharp gasp of air, she knew very well the extents of his tortures and with her injuries and the risk on her baby, she would be unable to persuade him into less teasing and more satisfying acts.

Her head rolled back as his lips trailed down her, she knew it was going to be a long morning considering it was only seven thirty and Sesshoumaru did not leave for work for another hour and a half. She could feel her skin heating up with every second that passed, with every graze of his lips…

"Where is he hiding?" Destiny, decked in her pajamas, screamed into her Aunt and Uncle's room the instant after she threw open the door.

Sesshoumaru, clearly annoyed, retreated away from his wife, rising from the bed and opting to take leave out of the main part of the bedroom to finish his morning routine. Rin recomposed herself; sympathizing with her husband need to escape the situation their niece had caught them in.

"Where is who hiding, honey?" She asked setting aside her checklist and catalog to give the child her full attention.

"My daddy!" the child exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, "Last night, he said that he would take me horsey back riding after breakfast and now…" her little face scrunched up, "and now I can't find him."

"Destiny, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet so he still has time. Inuyasha is probably getting things done for your mother's surprise. I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

"Mommy said he went away very many hours ago…uhh," her eyes looked towards the ceiling while her fingers tapped on her chin, "mommy said he went to Ki…ah Ki…Kikiho! I thought that maybe that was the place he was hiding, though I don't know where Kikiho is?"

Rin frowned, "Kikyou is a person," she responded correcting the child.

Destiny stared thoughtfully at her aunt for a moment's time, "Is that why mommy is so sad?"

The older woman bit her bottom lip, turning her head slightly at the sound of Sesshoumaru's cell going off in the bathroom. A few second later she heard his deep, fluent voice speaking with the person who had just called him.

"Baby, go get dressed." Kagome's said emerging from the hall, looking forlorn and sleep deprived.

"But mom!" Destiny whined, "I have to find my daddy!"

"Destiny, listen to your mother," Rin calmly demanded taking immediate notice of Kagome's distress making at replying to her daughter.

Stomping and pouting her way out of the bedroom, Destiny left the adults to talk among themselves. Rin studied Kagome for a few minutes, counting the emotions dancing across her friend's face – sadness and confusion being the two strongest.

Rin opened her mouth to ask about what happened and why Inuyasha left to see Kikyou so early in the morning but Sesshoumaru entered the room and stopped her questions before the left her mouth, "Kikyou is dead."

"What?" Kagome and Rin whispered at the same time, eyes expanded beyond normality.

Sesshoumaru stepped further into the room, "Apparently it was a suicide. Inuyasha went to try and stop her but he was too late."

A long, silence fell among the trio.

Kagome gave a dry chuckle, staring down at her folded hands, "Its funny how you can feel sorry for someone you hated so much," she looked up to address her brother-in-law, "where is he now?"

"Totosai did not say but he did mention that Inuyasha had been very distraught the entire time he was giving his statement."

"So he isn't taking it well? Which, Kagome, you can't blame him for, Inuyasha has always had to sense of responsibility for Kikyou and that roots back to our childhood," Rin tried to explain.

"I know," Kagome whimpered, failing to blink back a tear.

Rin laid her head back, "Someone should try to talk to him."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru said, "but who do you suggest?"

"Rin…" Kagome said, remembering that Rin had been the one to help Inuyasha during her six year absent.

"Unless Inuyasha returns home, Rin cannot, the doctors still have not given her clearance to move on her own let alone travel."

"But someone has too, " Rin said, mentally trying to figure out the least offensive way to explain what she wanted to say, "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have never been a pair to talk about their feelings unless that emotion is anger and it requires yelling at each other.. Kagome, I don't mean this to hurt you, but given your feelings for Kikyou you might not be the best person for him to talk too. I mean we all hated her, but Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku grew up with her, I've known her since our first years in junior high and ultimately all of us knew her before she became the vindictive little bitch is or was…"

"I understand what you are saying Rin and I agree. I do feel bad that she felt she had to take her own life because she couldn't have what she wanted but I can't sympathize with her half as much as Inuyasha does. He still doesn't know all the things she did to us, while I am fully aware. I would sooner slap him for thinking Kikyou is so innocent than comfort him because she was stupid and killed herself. That might make me a bad person for feeling that way, but I can't change how I feel," Kagome's mood dropped at her own revelation, she felt terrible for feeling the way she did, "How about Miroku?"

"Miroku would work, he is good at that counseling shit. Sango and him were supposed to check the status of their mansion today and run a few errands but I am positive neither of them will mind." Rin responded, using her arms to adjust her position on the bed.

"I will go find him then," Kagome replied, offering a weak smile to the couple before leaving to locate Sango and Miroku.

Rin sighed, resting her hand on the growing bulge of her stomach, "It is sad that Kikyou's obsession extended so deeply. But you know, I would kill to be a fly on the wall when Naraku learns of his daughter's death."

Sesshoumaru moved about the room, gathering his the things he needed for work, "If Totosai was not exaggerating the details, the news of Kikyou sent Naraku into a raging fit, cursing my brothers name into the darkens depths of hell and vowed that he would have revenge. It took five prison guards to restrain him. The judge that sentenced Naraku to two life sentences was told of Naraku's ranting a few hours ago. He ordered that Mr. Shikon undergo a psychoanalysis and be placed in a maximum-security prison for the criminally insane. He will no longer be a problem."

Nodding her head in understanding, she asked, "Any news of Kanna?"

"Nothing besides that the institution has begun her rehabilitation. It is estimated to last the length of five years before she will be allowed to undergo a new program which will eventually allow her to return to society." Sesshoumaru responded harshly, still wishing that Rin had allowed him to deal with Kanna his own way. He would never understand how his wife could be so kind-hearted even to those who try to and hurt her.

"Good, I am glad. At least she will be able to have the chance to start a new life. And Kagura?"

"Kagura is said to be recovering from her comatose quite well, however, she is having trouble dealing with losing six years of her life on top of losing her sister and accepting what Kanna did. I have planned a visit on my way home, and remind her that our home is always open to her."

"Sesshoumaru," Rin smiled, "Its sounds as though you actually have a heart underneath that tough exterior," she teased.

Her husband snorted, "There is nothing that you haven't forced to be there," he coldly replied, grabbing his palm-pilot off the dresser.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve?"

"Don't you always?" Sesshoumaru responded, leaning over and kissing his wife before placing a hand over hers which still rested on her stomach, "which is one of the reasons I asked you to be my wife," he stood up and walked to the door, "there is _never_ a dull moment with you," he finished his statement.

Rin's mouth dropped, "Oh, you…" she exclaimed, grabbing his pillow and tossing it at him as he disappeared out the doorway.

* * *

Destiny sat slumped at the table in the kitchen, her head rested on her outstretched arm. She stared mindlessly at her half eaten pancakes, her other hand making designs in the access syrup on her plate. The small child let out a depressed and defeated sigh. 

"Dest, will you please finish your breakfast for me, sweetie?" Kagome asked, pouring two glasses of orange for her and her daughter.

"I am not hungry," Destiny said in a barely audible mumbled.

Kagome gave her daughter a pained look. The girl had searched high and low for her father after getting dressed only to arrive at breakfast completely forlorn because she could not find him. She could not find him because he was not home which meant that he would not be taking Destiny horseback riding today…a broken promise – the first one the child had ever endure.

The mere thought of Destiny hurting because Inuyasha's sense of responsibility to Kikyou pissed Kagome off more than she cared to admit. She was the mother; it was her job to protect her baby from the harsh realities of world or at least until Destiny was old enough to understand. She wanted nothing more than to slap Inuyasha, hard, then scream at him, then slap him a few more times and remind the importance a promise is to a little girl. Kagome closed her eyes to calm her increasing anger; she had to keep an open mind. Inuyasha was hurting and even if he were home, he would be in no mental condition to take Destiny out. Not to mention that their daughter would undoubtedly notice his mood and cause her unwarranted worry because she would not understand what was going on. .

"The horseys will be all lonely today," Destiny stated, her tone a little louder than her last sentence but not any less dejected, "He must have fell in a deep hole in the middle of the great big ocean and the Kikiho person won't let him out."

Kagome sat down across from the girl, raising an eyebrow at her child's odd explanation for her father's absent, "He is not a hole in the middle of the ocean."

"Then where is he cause I looked _everywhere_! Outside, inside, under the bed, in the mailbox, on top of the toilet! Everywhere, mommie!"

Looking down in her lap the older woman fought to find the words that would explain to Destiny why Inuyasha was not home, "Dest, do you remember when you found that ugly baby bird by my target tree last summer?"

"Jaken? Yes I remember Jaken, and he wasn't ugly he just fell really hard on his face when he fell out of his nest." Destiny answered.

"Do you remember how sad you were when he died?"

The girl's head snapped up and her face switched expressions almost instantaneously as she sat staring shockingly at her mother, "HE DIED?" Destiny yelled, her mouth falling open afterwards in utter disbelief, her fork dropping to the plate with a loud clank.

Kagome stared back at her daughter dumbfounded. She hadn't been mistaken. The damn bird died, she was sure of it. But now that she thought about it…was the bird dead?

"My lil mutant birdy died, yep, his name was Ah-Uh. I let Jaken go back to his family when he learned to fly." Destiny said, realizing that her mother must have mistake her two pets.

"You mean the bird you found that had two heads?"

"Yup. Remember we found him not far from where we found Jaken. Ah-Uh died a few days later, though. It was sad…I cried. Grammy Kaede said that it was not natural for a birdy to have two heads; its body was messed up inside and outside. She said that she was surprised the bird even hatched."

"I see," Kagome responded, the wheels in her head turning. She had to explain to Destiny why Inuyasha would not be taking her horseback riding like he promised. She didn't want a rift to be put between the pair so she had to explain it in a way that Destiny's child-like mind would understand, "Well you said you were really sad when Ah-Uh died right?"

"Yes, very. I didn't want to talk to anybody people or birds!" Destiny stated as a mater of fact, picking up her fork and began stirring the syrup again

"Yes, I remember. Well, I want to think a moment about how much it hurt to know that you couldn't save Ah-Uh."

Destiny sat quietly for a long moment before looking back up at her mother with a slight pout upon her lips, "It hurt a lot."

"I know, baby. Well last night a lady that your daddy has known for a long time was killed. Inuyasha didn't get there in time to save her, and he is very very sad right now."

"Is that why I can't find him?" Destiny sniffed back a tear.

"Yes, sweetie. Your daddy is hurting and he needs some time alone so he can feel better. He won't be a way for long and when he gets back I bet he'll want take you someplace super special to making for not being able to take you today, okay?" Kagome said, searching the girl's face for any sign of understanding.

After a long silence, Destiny nodded her head much to Kagome's relief, "But why doesn't he come home and let me give him hugs and kisses to make him feel better like he does for me?"

Kagome's head dropped a bit at the question. She knew right then that the conversation was far from over and the child's comprehend of the situation had yet to be achieved.

* * *

A quick rush of air blew around his body, causing his silver hair to whip wildly behind him. He quiet stood upon a hill that over looked the metropolis in which he worked. The sun's heat stung at his skin. He didn't know how long he had been standing there staring out into space, and frankly he didn't care. 

He swallowed hard, cringing when what little saliva he had crept down his dry, sticky throat. He felt sick; a constant, unsettling, queasy churning of his stomach, the feeling had crept upon only moments after Kikyou's call and had yet to cease. But the sensation of his stomach did not dare compare to the emotions raging in his mind, heart, and soul - turmoil at its ultimate intensity gnawed fiercely at his conscience. Inuyasha felt a presence appear from behind him but refused to acknowledge the person's existence, who ever it had come.

Miroku watched his friend's back for a long silent moment, hoping that Inuyasha would take the initiative and speak. When it seemed as though he would receive no response, Miroku cautiously cleared his throat to attract some kind of attention. It had taken him all morning to track down Inuyasha after Kagome had contacted and told him what had happened. But now that he had finally found him, for the second time in his life words failed him. The first time being when Sango accepted his proposal of marriage, but that was long ago and not the problem at hand. His friend was hurting which in turn was hurting Kagome and Destiny because it seemed as though Inuyasha had decided to shut everybody out in attempt to handle this ordeal alone.

Inuyasha had never been one to single-handedly cope with his emotions alone and do it successfully.

"Longfellow said once that 'there is no grief like the grief that does not speak'…" Miroku said, finally breaking the stillness of the hillside.

"Feh," Inuyasha's face distorted as he thought about Miroku's comment, "And some old fart said 'the greatest grief is that what we cause ourselves'…"

"You are _not_ responsible for Kikyou's decision to end her life!" Miroku countered harshly, losing his cool for a moment's time.

"But that is where you are wrong! It is my fault! If it hadn't been for me, if I hadn't led her on, if I hadn't hurt her once _again_…she would have had no reason to end her life! She had done nothing to deserve what I did to her!" Inuyasha fumed, his arms flew in the air, as his swollen eyes started to sting.

Miroku choked, "Nothing Inuyasha? You are more ignorant and pathetically stupid than I took for you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled, moving to step into Miroku personal space.

Miroku stepped back, his temper completely surfacing now…_How could Inuyasha be so god-damn dense?_

"Kikyou is…or was not the perfect innocent little angel you always saw her as…she was vindictive, cruel, manipulative, and an all out bitch. She was intent on having you through any means necessary, and I mean any means. Hell, she probably staged her suicide counting on you to come save her the last minute because she knows you'll come running like some dumb-ass puppy."

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fist, his red spotted pupils stared heatedly into Miroku's equally angered eyes, "I know she wasn't perfect!"

"Ah, yes you would see that because it doesn't require much brain power. You have no idea the evils she did that caused the pain of the one you love most in this world. Kagome suffered because of Kikyou, she bears scars because of her but here you are wallowing in self-guilt because you think you were responsible for Kikyou. You were never responsible for Kikyou, Inuyasha! Never! You were not her father, or lover, or her husband and the strings that once bound you to her were cut a _long_ time ago."

"Enlighten me, Miroku. You have insult my intelligence enough for one day. So, fill me in on all the things you claim I do not know." Inuyasha spoke smugly, completely positive that he knew everything concerning the matter.

"Where should I begin?" Miroku's eyes shot up to the sky as he mocked his friend, "Oh yes, besides the fact that Kikyou kept you from an outward friendship with Kagome, which I am sure you already know, she was the reason Naraku blackmailed you. When Kikyou felt like she was losing you, she had her father bargain with yours to include your marriage to her in the contract that merged the two companies. And…And Inuyasha, why do you think Naraku targeted Kagome and abducted her? Naraku would do anything for his precious little princess. Who is the one person that destroyed her ambitions? Kagome…" Miroku really felt like adding a 'duh!' to the end of his comment but refrained.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha huffed, "You have no proof."

"Proof? I don't need proof to speak the truth. Think about…and eventually it will start to make sense. If you don't believe me ask Sesshoumaru, Rin…hell ask Kagome!"

"No it makes sense, but what I don't fucking understand is why nobody bother to tell me this eight fucking years ago!" he hollered at Miroku then turned his back to stare back over the hillside.

Miroku's mood softened, "We thought that a happy ending meant just that…a happy ending. Kagome and you were together, everything was perfect and because of that Sesshoumaru believed that there was no need to concern you with things that no longer held any value."

"Fucking bastard, he should have told me."

"I agree, but do not put the blame only on your brother. I could have just as easily told you, as could have Rin, Sango, and Kagome."

"So, what was it…Keep Inuyasha in the dark and watch him make a fool of himself!" Inuyasha barked, snapping his head back toward the other male.

"Nobody knew this would happen. We figured Kikyou was out of your life and even she did try to swindle her way back into it, Kagome and your bond would be too strong to let it affect you. After everything was out in the open, Naraku and Kikyou no longer had any power over you."

"Feh, you all still should have fucking told me."

"We can not change the past. You know now, but I want to know if you are going to insist on standing here blaming yourself for something you have no control over or are you going to go home to your wife and child - the two most important people in your life? Are you going to dwell on one woman's mental breakdown or are you going to finish planning your wife's surprise wedding? Kikyou is dead, by her _own_ choice. Let her rest in peace and just enjoy the happiness that awaits you."

A full five minutes passed, Inuyasha remained silent. Miroku couldn't help but wonder if he was contemplating his questions or saying his good-byes. The violet-eyed man couldn't help but hope that Inuyasha was going to finally let go of his sense of duty for Kikyou.

His head fell, the wind frantically blew his shimmering hair in all directions, "You are right."

"And don't you forget it." Miroku said smugly hoping to lighten the thick mood that had fell between them.

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't worry I won't because it's the first time and last time you ever will be. Especially since you are married to Sango."

Both men laughed, joining hands in a silent apology to each other, before walking down the hill towards their cars just as the sun reached its highest point in the sky.

"So, how do you plan on making things up to Dest? More so how do you plan to escape Kagome wrath for not being able to keep your promise to your daughter?" Miroku asked, mentally cursing when his foot fell into a small pothole.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "Aw, fuck…I am so dead."

* * *

"Who ever thought that planning a huge wedding in just three days was a good idea, should have his brain examined." Rin said in an exasperated groan after two hours of searching for catering services that met Inuyasha's standards and still no luck. Tired of sitting up in her bed, she carefully slipped her body to the bed so she could rest her aching back. 

Sango lay stretched horizontally on her stomach; kicking her feet in the air as she finished stretching the layout of the reception, "Look at the bright side in a short time we have managed to order the flowers, tables, chairs, decorations, dresses, and all the other odds and ends. The only thing we need is a good catering service and we are set. Everything will be delivered to the Tama Mansion back home tomorrow morning, and Miroku and I will be there to get everything set up with the help of Kagome's mom, brother, my brother and Shippo. So it is all-good, Rin. A piece of cake…" Sango cheerfully said, then began humming to herself as she added color to her drawing.

Rin eyed her friend closely, "Hmph, why are you in such a good mood?"

Sango's previously content smile only grew massive, "Oh, no reason."

"No reason, my ass. Talk girl…"

A bright red blush only seemed to consume Sango's excited face, "Promise you won't tell him till I am a hundred percent positive?"

Containing a knowing squeal, as Rin sat up to rest against the headboard again, bouncing like a pan full of popcorn, "Yes, yes, yes…"

"I think I am preg…" it was all Sango could get out before Rin exploded in a thrilled shriek, kicking her feet and reaching her arms out to hug her friend. The room erupted into a loud, chattering of excitement, plans, baby names, and how their children were going to grow up together.

After about a half hour of senseless babbling and giggles, the pair, out of breath and energy resolved to finishing up their original task making sure everything was done and ordered for Inuyasha.

"Sango, I am so happy for you. How do you think Miroku will react?" Rin questioned, skimming through another catering brochure.

The other woman began stacking the catalogs and scattered papers as she thought about the proper words to explain her husband's response to her news, "Inconceivably out of his mind with joy. You know how long he has wanted a child of his own."

"Yeah, since he figured out what his dick was for," Rin joked, failing to dodge a crumbled piece of paper.

"That was just wrong, Rin."

The injured female gave a satisfied sigh allowing a pleased smile grace her lips, "I know."

"Heard from Inuyasha yet?"

The grin faded from Rin's face, "No, I hope Miroku finds him soon. I think Kagome and Inuyasha need to talk big time especially considering he broke a promise to his daughter."

"Yeah," Sango agreed, staring blankly at the far wall of the room, "I hope Miroku will be able to talk some sense to the idiot."

Rin's cell began to ring a gallant tune, attracting the women's attention. Reading the caller ID, Rin's eyebrows furrowed together, "Speak of the devil..."

"Hello?" Rin answered, while Sango sat up and scooted closer to her friend.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded in a low voice.

"Did Miroku find you?"

"Yeah he did. Don't worry, everything is okay now or at least I hope so. Where is Kagome?"

"I would guess out on the beach taking a walk. She had a rather difficult task of explaining to her daughter why her father was not home this morning to take her horseback riding." Rin replied coldly.

"I know Rin, I really fucked up this time."

"Yeah you did, and you had better have something amazing up your sleeve."

"I've got things all worked out." Inuyasha responded.

"Good, and I hope you learned your lesson." Rin said sternly, "your family comes first."

"I know, I know. How long are you going to hold this over my head?" He asked dejectedly.

"For all eternity, my friend," Rin gave Sango a small smile and a pair of rolled eyes, "for all of eternity."

"Just my luck…"

* * *

Inuyasha crept into his daughter's room, noting that the blinds were drawn and that Destiny lay on her bed soundlessly asleep. Pride and bliss swelled inside his troubled heart. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his daughter and the love of his life. But he had, because he had let Kikyou once again interfere in their lives. Maybe it wasn't his fault that Kikyou was dead but it was his doing that had placed a gap between his family and him. A crack he was determined to mend if it was the last thing he did. 

First thing, though, to get Kagome's forgiveness he would have to make things up to their daughter. A mother's concern and duty is to her child _first_ and if her daughter is hurting, then she cannot ignore it and go on as if nothing happened. Kagome was no different. Inuyasha felt like a piece of shit for forgetting his promise to Dest. It pained him immensely to acknowledge that he had fucked up with the girl. But all he could do was hope that she as well as Kagome would eventually forgive him.

Reaching the pink canopy bed, Inuyasha knelt down next to the small child, gently brushing his hand over her peaceful face before putting it on her shoulder to wake her, "Hey, Destiny…wake up baby," he whispered soft as not to frighten the stirring girl.

"Daddy?" Destiny stretched, her eyes blinking quickly to remove the grogginess from them.

"Yeah, honey," he said, returning the hug when she jumped into his arms.

"I am sorry about that lady. Mommie said you were really sad like I was sad when Ah-Uh died. Ah-Uh was my mutant birdy. And she said you would be home when you weren't sad anymore. Are you still sad, daddy?" the girl managed to say all in one tiny breath.

"Only sad, cause I made you and your mom sad," Inuyasha stood and carried Destiny downstairs towards the front door, making sure to keep a close eye out for his wife, he desperately wanted to make things right.

Destiny slapped her tiny hands over her eyelids when she was greeted with the bright sunlight when Inuyasha walked out the front door, "It's too bright. It's too bright. La, la, la. Way to bright," she sang not moving her hands. She felt her father continue walking and was content on singing her little song when an unexpected sound reached her ears. It sounded like a large animal that just let out a big breath of air from its lips…

Suddenly realization dawned on the girl, and a scramble ensued to get out of her dad's arms and to get to the _horse_ he had brought home with him. Elated squeals and energy only known to the young detonated from Destiny as she danced around the trailer that contained her new pet.

Inuyasha chuckled at the sight before him. The child looked so much like her mother but with the same strange personality traits as her aunt, "I couldn't take you to the horse this morning, and so I brought the horse to you."

Destiny attempted to scale the walls of the trailer, but barely made it to the highest window before Inuyasha grabbed and placed her on his shoulder so he could see her present, "Is he mine to keep forever and ever?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yay! I shall name him Thunder because he is white," the girl chimed.

"Thunder is a sound, not a color, baby." Inuyasha corrected, his eyes falling to the beauty walking towards him. The sway of her hips, her crystalline eyes that pierced into his soul, and the pureness that radiated from her threatened to devour him…and he would gladly surrender.

"No, see the sky is black when it rains and thunder only comes when the sky cries so my teacher told me the opposite color to black is white so that is why his name is Thunder. Hi, Mommie!"

"Hi, sweetie," Kagome smiled brightly, happy to see her little one beaming once again, "Our daughter is a smart one, Inuyasha," she continued turn her eyes to meet Inuyasha's unexplainable fearful orbs.

"Daddy, I want to tell Aunt Rin about my new horsey!"

After letting the girl down to run inside, Inuyasha walked so that he stood directly in front of his wife – his head bowed in shame, "I never meant to hurt you," he whispered weakly while a pained strike went through his heart like a thick, zigzagged needle.

"You were probably the only person in Kikyou's life that cared about her despite her faults. That shows that you are a rarity among us all – you have the gift of compassion, Inuyasha. And that in itself warrants no shame or guilt."

Kagome placed a finger underneath his chin to draw his face to hers. Slowly she brought her lips within a breath of his, "I forgive you," she whispered back before placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. In that instant lips collided in all the passion and glory they possessed. Inuyasha had to keep his senses in check when he felt Kagome's tongue entice his own to come out and play. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he desperately tried to keep control. Kagome had a way of stirring an unexplainable happiness and desire in him – a desire that cried out for him to take her, to become one with his soul mate. He felt thin fingers glide along the back of his neck and he lost it. Taking their embrace to a more heated level, Inuyasha picked up his wife with every intention of making love to her till the moon appeared over the horizon.

_I love you…my Kagome.

* * *

_

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

I want to write so much, but with two jobs and going to school full time I barely have time to sleep let alone do any hobbies. I will finish the last chapter as soon as I can.

Chapter 17 will contain:  
Pre-wedding  
Post-wedding  
Reception (Miroku gets good news…hehe)  
A look into the future

**Please review you are still reading… again sorry for taking so long.**

Until Next Time…


	17. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I don't own "The Best Years of Our Lives" by Baha Men either. :Sigh: Now I am depressed.

Please forgive any and all errors.

* * *

Sorry, blame my absence on schoolwork and Neopets!

**:IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) I highly recommend readers to obtain a copy of _The Best Years of Our Lives _by the Baha Men. It will help amplify one of the last sections of this chapter. If you own Shrek or Shrek 2 one of those DVDs has the music video of the song.

2) I am going to do the prequel – it will be called **Between Friendship and Forever**. If you are interested please keep on the look out for it. I should have the first chapter out within the next month. It will start with Freshman Year of High School then end with Kagome's disappearance.

3) ROH and FS fans…have no fear…I plan to update here! Haha? Yeah maybe not. Anyways new chaps for those should be out fairly shortly. I want to get them done so I can start a couple of other stories I wanted to do…so be on the look out for those updates.

4) I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KINDNESS. If it wasn't for all of you I probably would have given up on writing after the first chapter of FF2L. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter of TFLUF.

5) Ha Ha! Dresses for the Wedding!

Cut and paste URL…but REMOVE the spaces from the address or else it won't work!

**Kagome: **

http/www. Bridesave .com / search / index.cfm?action details&product Id15841

**Rin and Sango: **

http/www. Bridesave .com / search / index.cfm?action details&product id11717

(Rin's dress is pale pink, Sango's is pale purple – neither dress is the color of the pic)

**Destiny:**

http/www. Bridesave .com / search / index.cfm?action details&product id14511

* * *

_Takes place the day after the chapter sixteen._

**Then From Love Until Forever…**  
**Chapter Seventeen: Together Forever**

_"Promise me you'll behave and have fun."_

_"Well, eh…I know I can promise to have fun…but behave? I don't know Kagome, all those gorgeous chicks in skimpy bikinis, I don't think I could possibly resist."_

_"That's ok, misbehave all you want little puppy. But I guarantee you'll be rolling in agony after you hear what naughty, exciting things I experienced in your absent."_

_"Are we so sure?"_

_"Absolutely positive."_

_"Fine. I'll be good boy, a depressed lonely boy, but a good one."_

_"Why because you'll feel terribly guilty for resisting such gorgeous babes?"_

_"No, because you won't be with me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_--Crash--_

_"INUYASHA!"_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed sitting straight up in bed, beads of sweat dripped from her temples, while her breaths came out in short labored heaps.

"I am here, baby," Inuyasha whispered, rising from his spot to pull his wife down besides him, "what's wrong? Bad Dream?" he asked, stroking her hair and hugging her body to his.

Kagome nestled beside him realizing it was only a dream, a quaint smile on her lips, "Ermmm hmmm. When you hit the cab…"

Inuyasha chuckled, tucking her head underneath his chin, "You mean when the cab hit me?" God, that was such a long time ago. He waited for a response but he received none. Kagome had fallen back to sleep. Releasing a satisfied smile, he glanced across the dark room to the illuminated clock.

5:00 am

Damn, he was going to have to get up in a half hour, so he could get started. Today was the day. The day he would surprise his wife with a wedding to renew their vows. He had so much to get done. So did everyone else but frankly Rin and Destiny had the most difficult task. They had to get Kagome to believe that there was an important formal dinner party for the family's company so that they could get her ready for the wedding. Then get her on a jet that would take them back to their hometown without her suspecting a thing. The entire idea seemed impossible to him, but Rin assured him that she would pull it off though he hadn't the faintest clue as to how she would do it. No matter, today would go down as one of the best of his life.

"Oh, girl I'm so grateful that you are still mine…" Inuyasha quietly sang before tightening his hold on Kagome and drifting back into a light sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I refuse…" she retorted.

"Then I shall carry you…" he responded.

"I refuse that as well…" she remarked, her eyes beaming with defiance.

"Then you will not go…" he returned.

"What am I? Two?" she replied, feeling as if she were a child who was not allowed to do what she wanted.

"No, you are my wife. You have been placed on bed rest until the doctors know you and _our_ child will not harmed if you are active."

"But, it's their wedding…" she whined, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her lip out in a melancholy pout.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a brief moment, "I retrack my comment," he said, watching her face grow with hope, "You are two."

"Argh!" Rin fell back against the pillows, covering her face with one and screaming as loud as she could into it.

It was too early in the morning to be arguing about this but he understood her frustration. They had argued about this million times since she was shot. Rin had always been an extremely active person and considering that yesterday doctors removed the sutures – Rin had hoped they would allow her to walk and do small things since she no longer had the threat of reopening her wound. However, the doctor advised at least another two weeks of bed rest for the safety of their child and her own self.

His eyes moved from Rin, who now silently laid with her arms outstretched and the pillow on still over her face to the wheelchair he had brought for her to use at Kagome's surprise wedding. He was even going to tell Destiny to decorate it with flowers and ribbons for her. But he should have know that Rin would have wanted to walk down the aisle as one of Kagome's matrons of honor instead of being wheeled down it.

"Could we…" her muffled voice was laced with desperation and defeat, more than likely figuring that he would not go for this idea either, "couldn't you just escort me, let me use you as a brace. It's only a few feet and I promise I will sit in the wheelchair the rest of the time."

"Do you promise," he asked, retrieving his watch from the nightstand.

Rin sat straight up, a grin plastered across her lit up face, "Yes…"

"Very well," he agreed, resisting the urge to cover his ears when her squeal of joy echoed throughout the room.

She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck since he was standing next to the bed, "Thank you," she whispered, soaking in his scent and the warm of his body, "you don't know how much this means to me."

Sesshoumaru's arms encircled her waist, his lips kissing her temples softly, "that is where you are wrong…because I do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Inuyasha stopped by my room like twenty minutes ago before he left for the airport. So he should be with Miroku and you in a few hours. Sesshoumaru is leaving the office around nine to fly back home so he could help his mom and Kagome's mom with the arriving guest." Rin said into her cell phone, motioning for Destiny's attention from her spot on the couch of the family room. Destiny sat on the floor watching_ Lilo and Stitch_ munching loudly on her cereal.

"Destiny, honey, finish up your breakfast so you can go get your mom. We are going to have to leave soon."

The young girl looked away from the screen to look at her aunt, "oh-okay!" she said mimicking the little blue alien on the screen, "Tell my daddy not to forget grammy Kaede."

Rin smiled brightly, mouthing a silent okay to the child, "What did you say Sango?"

"I asked you to tell me your perfect plan," Sango said, her voice filtering into Rin's ear.

"Well, its simple actually. Destiny and I are taking her to _Shantay's_ to get her hair, nails, and make-up done for the 'dinner party'…its simple, you all just think it is difficult."

"Yeah so you say. But how you are going to explain the tiara and the veil. Kagome is bound to notice those…she isn't like Inuyasha."

"Ah, yes I have that covered…the tiara is part of her costume…or so she will be told. The veil will attach to the underside of Kagome's mass of curls but the veil won't be added until right before we get to the Tama Mansion." Rin responded, confidently.

"Mmmm Hmmm," Sango's voice rang slightly sarcastic, "the big, white wedding gown might give you away."

Rin's chocolate eyes watched Destiny pop up with her bowl in hand and dart out of the room, undoubtedly to go wake her sleeping mother.

"Blindfold, my dear Watson. I am going to tell her that Inuyasha bought her a special dress for the occasion but that he wanted to see her in it first." Rin grinned, propping her cell between her ear and shoulder so she could use her arms to balance her self so she could get up and move to her wheelchair.

"Rin, you are unbelievable sometimes."

"Well, that is my specialty, after all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies, we are beginning our decent, please make sure your seat belts are fasten securely. We may experience some minor turbulence," the pilot of the Tama Jet said over the intercom.

Destiny, who had been dancing in her gown for the upcoming event, whined softly, dragging her feet as she returned her to seat across from her aunt and next to her mother.

"Where exactly will we be landing Rin?" Kagome asked, raising her arms a bit so the flight attendant could buckle her belt since Kagome lacked the ability to see at the moment.

"Where the party is being held," Rin retorted nonchalantly.

"Honestly, Rin, how stupid do you think I am?"

Destiny giggled from her seat, "Very, mommie!"

Rin huffed, "I don't think she's stupid and frankly I haven't the slightest clue as to what she is talking about." And with that she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air not that Kagome could see her anyways.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Kagome asked, her hands running softly over the delicate fabric of the dress Rin and the attendant helped her get into only a short few hours ago, "I am sure Inuyasha would not mind me seeing the dress he wants me to wear. Really, how would he know if I even like it and would want to wear it at an important party such as this?"

"Hey, I am only doing what I was told," Rin defended, adjusting her own dress, and giving her niece a wink. Destiny giggled.

Kagome sighed knowing that she would get no further information form her good friend. Her fingers trailed the satin dress for the hundredth time, wondering what it looked like, what color it was, and why so there was so much effort being put forth to assure that she did not see the dress. One thing she did know for sure was that the dress was strapless, very tightly fitted around the waist and bodice, and flared out into an elaborate dress at the hips.

The day had started out quite strangely considering that she had been told nothing of this _important_ party until her daughter had drug her out of bed and downstairs to Rin. The entire morning was spent at _Shantay's_, the city's most expensive and renowned salon. She received a French manicure, and a French pedicure. She watched as Madame Shantay fussed over her hair, not even asking what kind of style Kagome would like. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and then curled around her head. Thin strands were pulled around her face, ears, and the base of her neck and a beautiful tiara was placed to finish Madame Shantay's masterpiece otherwise known as Kagome's hair. Rin and Destiny's nails and hair were done as almost the same way the only difference were the pale pink roses that laced around and within the curls. All three females also had their make-up done as well.

Then after the droning hours at _Shantay's_, the limo took them to the airport where Kagome then found out the that party was to be held in entirely different city and that her husband, brother-in-law, friends, mother and brother were already there. This idea thoroughly confused her but it wasn't until she was lead onto the private jet, blindfolded then helped in a dress that a was soon discovered as her party dress that she was not allowed to see. She had tried to coax her daughter into telling her what the dress looked like but she got no where, the only thing she did get out of Destiny was details of the girl's dress.

"The limo will be waiting for us," Rin said breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"Will it now?" Kagome responded, her eyebrow rising above the top folds of the cloth around her eyes. Her mind etched to know why there was so much secrecy being put forth for this party but there was no use. For once in her life, Rin was keeping her mouth shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grand ballroom of the Tama mansion was decorated beautifully with pale pink, purple and white roses. There were matching colored candles and ribbons everywhere. He watched her closely from his spot in the large doorway. He studied her as she helped the caterer set up the tables for the reception later that afternoon. His wife had been singing, dancing, and smiling the entire day. Sango was not usually the bubbly type. Miroku's eyebrow scrunched together. There was no mistaking it...something was definitely up with her.

Sango was clearly in a good mood. A wicked smile graced his lips, whatever the cause of her pleasant attitude, he hoped that it was because of something he had done. That meant - Miroku licked his lips, his eyes sparked with passion - that meant he would be receiving mind-blowing sex very soon. Oh, yeah! Any intelligent male understood that to please the woman meant pleasing the little friend downstairs. He had to have done something to make her so happy because after all he was Miroku! He was every woman's dream; just his presence would gratify any female. So, undoubtedly he was the reason behind his wife's mood.

His feet began moving, his body started to sway and it was not long before Miroku was in full fledge dance of celebration. Suddenly he stopped all frolics, his face distorted slightly as he looked down and spoke, "Hey, no one asked you to pop up. You might as well calm down because we still have a long day ahead."

Miroku looked up and adjusted his slacks. Oddly the last part of his comment made him sorely depressed. His gloomy caprice quickly faded and was replaced with hot sensations in his cheeks. Across the room, not all that far from him, stood his wife and three other female servers laughing.

Well, at least his problem was gone...his little friend had run for cover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-afternoon, Inuyasha smiled, everything was going as planned. He stood outside where the ceremony was to be held. His golden eyes fell to the old tree that held the memory of Kagome and his first kiss. It seemed like such a long time ago but yet it felt like just yesterday when they both were standing there watching the stars.

He had married her once, lost her, and now he would marry her again to mark the start of their second chance to live the way they were always meant to live. Naraku was facing two life sentences and no amount of money was going to buy his freedom. And even though it still pained him, Kikyou's death assured that the Shikon family would never infer with his again.

The clouds moved in the sky almost as if each was racing against time. The sunlight beamed through the branches of the tree. Inuyasha scanned the area. The chairs were all in place and almost all of the guests had taken their seats. Arches of sparkling shooting stars lined the isle while yards of pale pink and purple silks were draped over tall, white hooks around the perimeter of the wedding area. At the sound of his cell phone, Inuyasha walked away from the chattering guest and towards the mansion.

"Yeah," he said, noticing Rin's ID.

"We are here," the woman responded in a sort of hushed manner.

"Great, we will be ready to begin in about fifteen minutes." he replied, his voice laced with growing excitement. He could hear Sango in the background complimenting Kagome's dress.

"Alright, well please inform my great protector that I will be need of his services. Also, Kagome's mom is bringing my much hated wheelchair over to you to put in my place next to Sango during the wedding."

Inuyasha chuckled, "No problem, Rin. Well then I will see you in a little bit."

"I can't wait, Kagome's inquiries are starting to drive me crazy," Rin exclaimed, obviously a little louder than she intended.

"And being crazy would be abnormal for you because?"

"Oh, you..."

Smiling, Inuyasha cut her off, "fifteen minutes, Rin."

"Yeah, whatever." she retorted before ending the call. Inuyasha could tell he had ruffled a couple of feathers but she was Rin. Rin always forgave him.

He walked back over towards the tree, a quaint smile upon his lips. The beginning of the end had only just begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood outside...that much she could tell. She heard music playing not far away and her friends fussing around her. She still had no idea what was going on or why she was still blindfolded.

"It's time," she heard Sesshoumaru state. Kagome frowned she didn't even realize he was there.

"Wait! We still have to attach this..." Sango replied and a second later, Kagome felt her friend's fingers messing with the back of her hair. Soft fabric hit both her shoulders and draped over her form. Kagome's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Oh my God...!"

"Sessy, I think its time to take of the blindfold, don't you think." Rin giggled.

"Mommie, you look so prettiful!" Destiny exclaimed.

Kagome was glad when the weight of the cloth around her eyes was removed. The sunlight immediately poured into her blue crystalline orbs, temporarily blinding her. After a couple of blinks she was able to make out dark shapes. Seconds passed and she saw a beautifully elaborate wedding ceremony. She stood under a large canopy just a few feet away from a white carpet isle. At least a hundred people sat in chairs on both sides of the lane and Inuyasha waited for her at the end.

A smile formed on her lips and tears gathered in her eyes..._Inuyasha._

"He wanted to surprise you with a wedding to renew your vows." Sango spoke up as she moved the veil over Kagome's head.

Her entire body felt numb. Could she possibly love him more than she already did? She would have never imagined that he would go through such great lengths to surprise her and show her how much he loved her. Excitement began to build within her and it was only a matter of a few heartbeats before it sprang in all directions.

Destiny's giggle caught Kagome's attention as her eyes fell to her daughter. The girl had a smile bigger than the sky; she twirled in her beautiful dressing causing some the rose petals in her basket to fall out.

"It's time," Sesshoumaru repeated, walking over to the chair Rin sat upon and offering his arm to her. Sango handed Kagome her bouquet of roses with silver glitter decorating each flower.

Kagome tried desperately hard not to squeal and jump up and down like a schoolgirl as she watched the bridal party get into position. Destiny was first to follow the white carpet towards the crowd of people and her father. The young child skipped merrily down the path, singing and throwing her petals straight up into the air. Sango, Rin, and Kagome laughed while Sesshoumaru merely rose a single eyebrow at the girl's antics.

"A hundred bucks, says she runs out of petals before she reaches Inuyasha and Miroku," Sango choked out.

Rin grinned, "I'll take that bet."

"Oh, leave her alone. Obviously no one showed her how to be a flower girl," Kagome mused in response.

"Oh yes we did," Sango interjected turning her head to the side to address Kagome, "your daughter just has the attention span of her aunt here."

Rin and Sesshoumaru stood between Sango and Kagome, "I resent that!" Rin huffed.

"You would," Sango cheerily retorted before taking her leaving down the isle.

"Oh you little...get back here," Rin responded as she tried to walk forward after her friend but Sesshoumaru's arm restrained her.

Kagome more tears of joy formed in her eyes the second Rin and Sesshoumaru left her temporarily alone. Her life was absolutely perfect. She had the most beautiful daughter in the world. She had the love of a man that absolutely adored her. She had the life she had always dreamed of. She felt the stream of tears run softly down her cheeks and a cry of laughter escaped her lips when she saw Destiny drop her basket and run straight into her daddy's arms.

It was not long before it was her turn to walk down the white path. Time seemed to slow, and every emotion she had ever felt rushed at her like a avalanche. Her sparkling orbs examined the people as she passed. Friends old and new smiled at her. Her mother, brother, Shippo, and Kaede all looked upon her with great adoration. Kagome's smile only seemed to grow.

Sango arrived and moved to her spot next to the bride, soon followed by Rin who was escorted into her wheelchair by her husband. Sesshoumaru walked over and joined his brother's side. It was then that her ocean blues met the amber wood of Inuyasha. He stood waiting for her, holding their daughter. His own eyes sparkled with a bit of moisture and all the love he possessed for her radiated from them as if he possessed the sun in his orbs.

With every step closer Kagome had to fight off the urge to run to him. The anticipation was almost as bad as it had been the night of their reunion. The seconds were agonizing but within moments she was facing him, the only thing between them was her veil and as the preacher began to speak she heard him whisper, "I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft melodic song filtered from the speakers during the reception. Guest mingled or sat around the tables finishing up remains of their dinner. Kagome and Inuyasha stood together, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, talking with old friends. Destiny sat on her aunt's lap squirming and giggling while her Rin's slender fingers tickled the child's sides. Sango and Miroku danced closely together in the center of the room as if the rest of the world did not matter to them.

"So are you going to tell me what has made you so happy lately?" Miroku's deep voice slid into her ear.

Sango felt tingles through her face, her lips stretching from ear to ear, "Maybe..." she teased.

"Was it something I did?" he replied hopefully, attempting to keep the naughty thoughts from his mind.

"I would say it was defiantly something you did."

Yes! Miroku's mind was in completely merriment and there was no doubt that he would have sex on his mind the remainder of the night. Unless...unless he could somehow talk his wife into briefly taking leave of Kagome and Inuyasha's reception. Not a bad idea...not a bad idea at all.

"I'm pregnant."

Lost in his own thoughts of various sexual fantasies he could ensue with Sango, he failed to register his wife words. Sango waited in his arms...waited for a response and wondering why there was none. After a full minute, she wondered what it would be like never to hear another thing again.

Miroku yelled a single word upon realization, "WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant you bozo..."

Sango was not able to finish before she was swept up into the air and twirled around and around, hoops and hollers jumping from Miroku's loud mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku spent a good half an hour congratulating and toasting to each other. Sango, Rin, and Kagome fussed over baby shower plans and baby names. The sun had finally falling beneath the horizon and guest has begun to flood the dance floor. At the sound of the music stopping suddenly the wedding party and guests looked toward the DJ for an answer only to find a slightly inebriated Inuyasha and Miroku holding the microphone.

"We would like to play a little song, that will get it started in here!" Miroku said and ended with a brief impression of the song by the Black Eye Peas, "Lets get it started here in, ha!"

Sango slapped her hand over her face, muttering words under her breath, to calm down the flow of blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yes, a song that everyone has to dance too. Including you, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha was next to say.

Sesshoumaru ceased his conversation with Souta and Kohaku and gave his little brother a stare that clearly stated, "Like hell I will."

"Yeah, so here is our song..." Miroku smiled and walked towards Sango. She yelped as he carefully dragged her to the dance floor.

Inuyasha laughed, "Lucky for you all, we aren't going to sing it. Our buddy here," he grinned slapping the DJ on the back when the music began, "Myouga, has the song on the Cd thingy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and as she watched Inuyasha move in her direction she decided to meet him halfway. Once she reached him, he snatched her up and began what some _might _call dancing. Her actions to join were soon regretted, she really should have ran screaming from the room.

Miroku hummed the introduction to Sango while he swung her to and fro. Sango pressed her forehead to his shoulder, hoping no one pay them any attention. He stopped dancing unexpected, only to pull her face up, look her straight in the eyes, and sing first verse of the song to her with all his heart.

_I get such a thrill  
__When you look in my eyes  
__My heart skips a beat, girl  
__I feel so alive  
__Please tell me baby  
__If all this is true  
__'Cause deep down inside  
__All I wanted was you_

All embarrassment faded at way, and her heart melted at his words. Her warm pink lips found his and she delighted in the taste of his mouth. But before the kiss could go any further, Miroku grabbed her hand and spun her around. She fell into a fit of laughter when he pulled her back against him and his body began moving perfectly instinct with the music. She found herself singing with him the chorus of the song. Their nose brushing against each other and sneaking small kisses between breathes of air.

_Ohhhh...  
__Makes me wanna dance  
__Ohhhh...  
__It's a new romance  
__Ohhhh...  
__I look into your eyes  
__Ohhhh...  
__Best years of our lives_

Kagome tried to keep her amusement hidden as Inuyasha moved them from one end of the dance floor to the other managing to hit every person in their path. It was nearly impossible to dance so fast in her dress but luckily Inuyasha hold on her would not allow her to fall. She laughed, God the both of them probably looked like a pair of stringed puppets. Inuyasha defiantly did not know how to dance to island music. But then again...did anybody really?

Inuyasha pulled her from her thoughts, his mouth came to her ear, his arms tightened around her, his movements slowed and he softly sang the second verse of the song,

_When we first met  
__I could hardly believe  
__The things that would happen  
__and we could achieve  
__So let's stay together  
__For all of our time  
__ohh girl I'm so thankful  
__That you are still mine_

"I love you, my angel," he whispered quickly before pecking her on the lips and picking her up to spin them around the dance floor some more.

Kagome could feel the joy of the song sing to her soul. Her head fell back on their second lap around the room squeezing him tighter to her. After a few moments, she pulled her head back up and grinned at Inuyasha, "I love you more," she responded back.

_Ohhhh...  
__Makes me wanna dance  
__Ohhhh...  
__It's a new romance  
__Ohhhh...  
__I look into your eyes  
__Ohhhh...  
__Best years of our lives_

The instant Destiny jumped off her lap to join the party, Rin's bottom lip poked from beneath her top one. Her arms folded and her head sunk. She wouldn't even look in his direction because she knew he would never...ever take her out there to dance. For a moment she wondered how she ended up with her polar opposite. But nonetheless, she loved him more than anything in the world. She sighed, she really, really, _really_ wanted to dance, and her lip stuck out a little more. Maybe he wouldn't notice...HA! Fat chance.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was in front of her and pulled her to feet. His arms encircled her waist as she braced herself on his shoulders. His face held the same classic look but her cinnamon orbs studied his amber hues and there was something in them she had never seen before. His hand came up to brush along her face as the third verse began. She knew that this was his way of showing her the connection of the song with his feelings and her smile lit up the room.

_My world's a better place  
__'Cause I know you're mine  
__This love is so real  
__And it's no surprise  
__Come on and say, "Yeah"  
__I got a song  
__Yeah..  
__'Cause through the years  
__I'll be right by your side_

Rin crashed her lips against Sesshoumaru's in a searing kiss. Her tongue fought his as she expressed her emotions to him. She could have never imagined her life without him. Even when the world tried to tear them apart a lifetime ago, their love - like Kagome and Inuyasha - withstood the test of time. Her smile spread across his lips when she was lifted off the ground and further into his embrace. He broke their kiss briefly only to stoically say, "You are...my life, Rin, you are the air that I breathe."

_Ohhhh...  
__Makes me wanna dance  
__Ohhhh...  
__It's a new romance  
__Ohhhh...  
__I look into your eyes  
__Ohhhh...  
__Best years of our lives_

Miroku and Inuyasha knocked into each as they yanked their partners up, down, over, and out. They eyeballed each other, glanced at their wives, and then took off together dancing and weaving between other couples. Sango and Kagome doubled over, holding on to each other in order to keep balance. Their lungs screamed for the oxygen that would not come because of the hilarity of it all. However, both females made a mental note to keep the alcohol away from their spouses the rest of the night.

_See, you always consider me  
__Like a ogre, nothing  
__And treat me  
__Like a Notre Dame  
__I says why  
__I helped you keep my shine on  
__A perky little something  
__To keep my mind on  
__'Cause you had my mind gone_

Her chocolate eyes darted back and forth. Sesshoumaru was behind her, talking to his mother from the sound of it. She quickly looked behind her and was pleased to see his back to her wheelchair. Her tongued darted out and wet her lips. She was going to make a run for it. If she could make it to Kagome and Sango then she could use them for support so he wouldn't completely kill her for going out there.

Taking a deep breath of air, and being as careful as she could, Rin quickly walked the short distance to the dance floor. Her face expressed all the anxiety and anticipation she obviously felt over being caught. But she really wanted to dance and her friends would make sure she remained safe. Upon reaching Kagome and Sango, let out a puff of relief and soon joined her dancing friends as they both held on to her. Kagome and Sango, though, only laughed even harder when they saw Sesshoumaru heading their way.

_Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa  
__Turn the lights on  
__Come on baby  
__Let's just rewind the song  
__'Cause all I wanna do is make  
__The rest years the best years  
__All night long_

Sesshoumaru was not pleased, however, as he thought of different ways of kicking her ass without actually hurting her, he tried to understand that it was Rin's nature to be...well Rin. She watched him and gave him the 'I'm innocent' look the entire time. He would not fall victim, to that look - not this time.

Hiding behind Sango did not achieve what Rin had hoped. Sesshoumaru nonchalantly picked her up, placed her over his shoulder, stocked off the floor, and put her back in her wheelchair. She crossed her arms. Her face was red with annoyance and embarrassment. But like she always does when didn't get her way, her lip poked out again.

Sesshoumaru ignored her antics, walked behind the chair and preceded to push her back out unto the floor. Rin's eyes grew the size of saucers at his audacity to mock her. Her mouth fell open and a shocked sound emitted from her throat.

"There my dear," was all he said before returning to his mother.

Rin stuck her tongue at his retreating back, "Kiss my ass..." she remarked at her husband and her two friends after they fell over in convulsions of giggles. Her retort only made them laugh harder.

_Ohhhh...  
__Makes me wanna dance  
__Ohhhh...  
__It's a new romance  
__Ohhhh...  
__I look into your eyes  
__Ohhhh...  
__Best years of our lives_

Destiny ran up to Rin and pounced on her lap just as Miroku and Inuyasha returned from their trip down fairy lane. The small group circled and enjoyed the last chorus of the song. They had been through everything together - high School, college, the loss of Kagome, her return, and everything in between. Life would never be same was it was at that moment. But each one of them knew that they always had each other...forever.

_Ohhhh...  
__Makes me wanna dance  
__Ohhhh...  
__It's a new romance  
__Ohhhh...  
__I look into your eyes  
__Ohhhh...  
__Best years of our lives_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Years Later…_

Rin rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest. Sango laid in Miroku's lap. The children played on the small rug in front of them as they waited...and waited...and waited. Destiny would every so often get up and pace the small area before reluctantly giving up and sitting down with the two toddlers.

Phoenix giggled as she finally put the moon shaped block in the right hole; she looked up at her parents as smiled just like her mother. She looked like her father with her mother's smile and hair. Rin grinned back, knowing that Phoenix was Sesshoumaru's pride and joy. That child was his weakness and even at barely two years of age she already knew that she was daddy's little princess.

"Alex, push that button and see what happens!" the now seven year old Destiny encouraged Miroku and Sango's little boy. The toddler looked at the older girl, then back at his parents before pounding his hand on the plastic cash register. The drawer immediately popped open making him and Phoenix jump.

"Sir, put your cap on before you go in there," a nurse was heard saying down the hall.

"Feh, I'm getting to it woman."

The footsteps of the two people came closer to the group sitting in the small area, "Well it seems that Inuyasha has arrived," Miroku mused.

"Finally," Sango muttered.

Inuyasha passed the group, decked in the proper attire on his way to the maternity ward, the nurse trailing at his heels.

"I would not be surprised if the baby has already been born, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru retorted when he saw his little brother.

"Shut up. So I am late...its not my fault!" the younger male cried as he stormed through the double swing doors and out of sight.

"Dude! He was stuck on the crapper for two hours because he decided to eat Mexican for lunch! How can it not be his fault?" Miroku busted out in a deep chuckle.

"Argh, Miroku I didn't want to hear that." Rin cried.

More hours passed. More waiting continued until the clock marked Kagome's tenth hour of labor. Suddenly the double doors swung open, revealing a smiling, sweaty Inuyasha. His facial features expressed pure joy which only grew when Destiny flew into his arms.

"WELL!" Miroku, Sango, and Rin yelled earning hushes from the people at the nursing station.

"It's a boy!" he responded, "I announced the birth of Jasper Tama to the world!" And as he finished, he spun Destiny in his arms. He had Kagome, he had Destiny, and now he had a son. His life could not get any better than this. For so long as he had his family and his friends...nothing could destroy the perfection he called his life. Forever...was the time he had to enjoy the memories of his story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Again thank you all so much.

**REMEMBER: **Keep on the look out for the prequel to FF2L and TFLUF! It will be called **Between Friendship and Forever**! I hope to all see you again!

ROH and FS updates are coming soon!

_Until Next Time…_


End file.
